Back to the start
by TbcAddict
Summary: Lorsqu'Arthur se réveille dans le passé, le jour de sa rencontre avec Merlin, il en vient à décider qu'il s'agit là d'une chance de sauver Morgana, et il compte bien l'utiliser. Mais pourra-t-il revivre son passé sans compromettre sa relation avec Merlin? Surtout lorsque des sentiments inattendus apparaissent ? Et surtout, comment est-il arrivé là ? Post saison 4. [Merthur]
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Ce premier chapitre est assez long, je ne sais pas si tous feront cette taille.

Vous pouvez situer la fic entre les saisons 4 et 5.

Il y aura du Merthur, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas 83

Bonne lecture ! 8D

* * *

 _Back to the start_

Arthur était un roi heureux : il avait un peuple qui l'aimait, une femme merveilleuse, et des amis en or. Sa seule ombre au tableau était Morgana, qui s'était retournée contre lui.

Cependant ce matin-là, Arthur comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut en effet Morgana, qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa commode. La jeune femme portait une robe bleue que le blond n'avait pas vue depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Camelot pour se terrer dans la forêt à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Oh, désolée de vous avoir réveillé, vous n'auriez pas vu mon collier par hasard ? Oh, probablement pas ceci dit, vous ne remarquez jamais rien.

Trop bouche-bée pour dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur la regarda s'en aller, fixement. Morgana, cette Morgana, avait un regard, une expression qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir : celle qu'elle avait jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait trahi, celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils étaient amis.

Désormais persuadé que quelque chose clochait, il s'habilla rapidement puisque personne n'était venu l'habiller, et sortit à la recherche de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui lui permettant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il tomba rapidement sur Gwen, et son impression étrange se renforça. Gwen n'avait rien de la reine qu'elle était désormais, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et elle était habillée en servante, comme autrefois.

\- Gwen…

\- Oui Sire ?

\- Euh…Aurais-tu vu Merlin ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, comme si quelque chose la gênait.

\- Qui ?

\- Merlin ! Tu sais bien, mon valet !

Arthur commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, et la réponse de Gwen n'arrangea rien.

\- Mais Sire, vous n'avez plus de valet depuis que Jefferson a démissionné.

Il fallu un long moment au blond pour parvenir à se remémorer ledit Jefferson, qui était en réalité le serviteur qui avait précédé Merlin.

Sentant que Gwen ne lui apprendrait rien de plus, il tourna les talons sans dénier lui adresser la parole, et quitta le château, pour se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de paysans, attendant de toute évidence une exécution.

Au loin, il aperçu Merlin, qui lui paraissait bien jeune, et il se rua vers lui.

\- Ah , Merlin !

Le brun se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

\- Euh.. On se connait ?

En temps normal, Arthur aurait réprimé un sourire et l'aurait frappé, amicalement s'entend, mais quelque chose dans le ton de son serviteur le fit réagir autrement. Merlin ne plaisantait pas, il n'avait réellement aucune idée de qui était Arthur. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il aperçu l'homme qui allait se faire exécuter, et il déglutit difficilement. Il se souvenait très bien de cet homme. Après sa mort, sa mère avait voulu se venger en tuant Arthur, et Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie, ce qui lui avait valu d'être nommé valet du prince par Uther. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible. Il était revenu dans le passé, le jour où il avait rencontré Merlin. C'était probablement un coup de Morgana, bien que leroi-redevenu-prince ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle avait à y gagner, étant donné que sa présence pouvait changer leur histoire à tous. D'ailleurs, il l'avait peut-être déjà changée en avançant sa rencontre avec Merlin.

Désireux de ne pas changer encore plus le cours des choses, Arthur s'enfuit rapidement, laissant Merlin perplexe.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. S'il était bel et bien revenu dans le passé, il lui fallait faire très attention. Cependant, peut-être y avait-il des éléments qu'il pourrait changer, peut-être pouvait-il empêcher Morgana de se retourner contre lui, peut-être pouvait-il la sauver. Mais il y avait également un certain nombre de choses qu'il voulait garder intactes. A commencer par Merlin, bien que ce point soit déjà compromis. Arthur savait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte que Merlin devienne son serviteur à nouveau, et ensuite son ami. Il voulait également garder ses chevaliers, bien que plusieurs années le séparaient de sa rencontre avec la plupart d'entre eux, et qu'il espérait bien ne pas rester aussi longtemps dans le passé. Mais, s'il changeait certaines choses dès maintenant, il pourrait très bien ne jamais connaître Gwaine ou Percival, par exemple. D'autant plus s'il essayait de sauver Morgana.

Décidant que tout cela était bien trop compliqué, le blond se mit en tête de ne rien changer pour l'instant – ou tout du moins d'essayer, étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire à l'époque.

Le point le plus important, pour l'instant, était Merlin. Parce qu'il était la seule chose qui n'était pas encore acquise, et que si par malheur le soricer ne devenait pas son serviteur, Arthur était fichu.

Il prit donc soin de ne plus recroiser Merlin jusqu'au lendemain, tout en évitant également tout autre être vivant. Il s'était terré dans sa chambre, ayant besoin de silence pour réfléchir. Le fait est qu'il avait mal. Cela lui faisait mal de voir tout ce qu'il avait perdu, Morgana, son père… Bien sûr, il avait également gagné certaines choses, les chevaliers par exemple, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout vouloir.

* * *

Le lendemain, il alla s'entrainer avec les autres chevaliers, utilisant un servant comme cible, en attendant impatiemment que Merlin daigne se montrer. Il n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir à jouer avec un serviteur de la sorte depuis des années, à moins que ledit serviteur ne soit Merlin bien sûr.

Ainsi, lorsque le jeune homme apparu enfin dans son champs de vision, Arthur émit un soupir de soulagement, tout en simulant l'amusement, en espérant que tout se passerait exactement comme la première fois. Le serviteur qui lui servait de cible chuta, et la roue en bois roula jusqu'à Merlin, qui l'arrêta du pied.

\- Je pense que tu t'es assez amusé, mon ami. Déclara ce dernier.

Arthur sourit arrogamment, et sans même se forcer, en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Est-ce que je te connais ?

\- Je suis Merlin, répondit-il en tendant la main.

\- Donc je ne te connais pas, répliqua le blond. Et pourtant, tu m'as appelé mon ami…

\- Oui, c'était une erreur de ma part.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Je n'aurai jamais d'amis qui soit un tel crétin.

\- Et moi un qui soit un tel idiot, lança Arthur en maitrisant Merlin, se retrouvant dans son dos.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter qu'il était le fils du roi, Merlin lui coupa la parole.

\- De toute manière, vu ton comportement, je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis à la base.

Le blond resta bouche-bée quelques instants, incrédule. Merlin en profita pour –magiquement- se libérer, et tourna les talons en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais, mea culpa quand même !

Après quelques secondes de transe, Arthur réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou plutôt de ne pas se passer. Il n'avait pas pu finir la conversation comme il aurait du, en déclamant son identité. Non, Merlin était parti, et ignorait encore qui Arthur était. Le passé venait de changer, et le roi/prince craignait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

* * *

Arthur retourna dans le château, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin avait changé de discours par rapport au passé dont il se souvenait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de heurter Morgana, ce qui le ramena à son autre préoccupation du moment : sauver sa sœur, qui ne savait pas encore qu'elle l'était. Du moins normalement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Uther ait exécuté cet homme ! Il ne faisait pourtant rien de mal.

\- Je sais bien, Morgana, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'il s'agit de magie, il est impossible de raisonner mon père.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de beaucoup vous déranger, vous non plus !

Sur ce, elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux et repris son chemin, tandis qu'Arthur lâchait un soupir. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Ceci dit, il espérait encore que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, ou dieu sait quoi, et qu'il se réveillerait dans son lit le lendemain matin, Merlin ouvrant les rideaux et que tout serait redevenu normal.

C'est donc en priant pour que cette « aventure » soit finie le lendemain qu'il alla se coucher, après avoir passé l'après-midi à s'entrainer avec des chevaliers qui lui étaient presque insignifiants, et à écouter son père déblatérer sur la nécessité de combattre la magie, et sur à quel point le monde avant la Grande Purge était dangereux.

* * *

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin et ne vit pas de Merlin à l'horizon, il comprit rapidement qu'il était toujours coincé dans le passé, pour une durée indéterminée. Se souvenant qu'il avait revu Merlin le lendemain de leur rencontre, il se leva rapidement et sortit, accompagné de deux de ses « amis », qui n'avaient jamais été de réels amis pour ainsi dire.

Ils arpentèrent les rues pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Arthur ne voie Merlin arriver dans le sens inverse. Etant incapable de se souvenir les mots exacts échangés ce jour là, et étant donné que la situation avait déjà changé, il décida de se lancer à l'improviste.

\- Merlin !

En voyant qui l'avait interpellé, le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel en s'arrêtant malgré tout. Il fixa Arthur sans dire un mot, attendant de savoir pourquoi il l'avait arrêté.

\- Hum… Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te donner mon nom hier, il me semble.

\- Oh, eh bien, ce n'est pas très grave, ça ne m'intéressait pas de toute manière, répondit-il en faisant mine de repartir.

\- Merlin… Peut-être un séjour au cachot t'apprendrait à te plier à l'autorité ?

\- L'autorité ? Pour qui te prends-tu, le roi ?

Arthur retint un sourire, sachant que cette phrase avait déjà été prononcée avant, et espérant que tout redeviendrait normal.

\- Non, je suis son fils, _Arthur_ !

\- Oh… Eh bien, _sire_ , je vous ai dit que vous étiez un crétin. J'ignorai simplement que vous étiez un crétin royal. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu lui ordonner de rester, Merlin était loin. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Encore une fois, leur rencontre avait été écourtée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sire ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de lui parler, l'un des deux qui l'accompagnaient, et dont il était désespérément incapable de se remémorer le nom.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous semblez…Différent. Alors je me demandais juste si tout allait bien.

\- Tout va très bien.

Encore une fois, Arthur passa une journée exécrable. Il aimait son père, mais il avait oublié à quel point Uther pouvait être buté, et à quel point la magie était son seul sujet de conversation. Le fait est qu'Arthur était bien plus souple que son père, et qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte que la magie n'était peut-être pas aussi dangereuse qu'il le pensait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait dû passer sa journée à jongler entre réunions royales et entrainements, et sa vie de roi lui manquait. Merlin lui manquait. Il n'avait personne avec qui se battre verbalement, et personne pour le réconforter. Il n'arrivait à rien depuis qu'il était arrivé, et il n'avait même pas le temps de tenter de se rapprocher de Morgana.

* * *

Le soir venu, il se retrouva incapable de dormir. Il décida alors d'arpenter le palais, espérant que cela finirait par l'endormir, ou alors que quelque chose d'intéressant lui arriverait enfin.

Plus ou moins au même moment, Merlin fut réveillé par une voix qui l'appelait. Perturbé, il se décida à suivre la voix, pour découvrir de quoi il retournait.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'antre de Kilgharrah, il heurta de plein fouet Arthur au détour d'un couloir.

\- Merlin ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

\- Je pourrai vous demander la même chose, marmonna le sorcier.

\- Sauf que je suis le r..prince, et que je n'ai donc pas à te répondre. Toi, par contre, tu ferais mieux de me répondre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire, mais soit. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir.

Le ton de Merlin était agacé et dédaigneux, faisant bien sentir à Arthur qu'il ne l'appréciait guère, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui provoquer un pincement au cœur.

\- Eh bien, quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Retournes te coucher, Merlin.

Merlin soupira. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi il entendait des voix.

\- Très bien, j'y retourne. Je vais juste…

\- Tu ne vas juste rien faire d'autre, compris ? Et pour m'en assurer, je vais te raccompagner, décida Arthur.

Merlin fut donc obligé de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Gaius, et, bien que la voix ne se tût pas, il décida de ne pas retenter sa chance. Après tout, s'il retombait sur le crétin royal, il pourrait finir au piloris ou au cachot, et il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, surtout à peine arrivé à Camelot.

Arthur, quant à lui, rejoignit également sa propre chambre. Il avait essayé de paraitre un peu plus sympathique aux yeux de Merlin, mais il avait plutôt l'impression que cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il se repose. Il savait que le lendemain marquerait un tournant dans sa relation avec son valet. Merlin allait lui sauver la vie et devenir son valet. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne manquait plus que le jeune homme ne le laisse mourir !

* * *

Ainsi, il se réveilla anxieux. Il croisa plusieurs fois Morgana, et tenta des approches amicales, mais elle ne lui répondit que par des joutes verbales. Cela dit, il valait mieux ça plutôt que de vraies insultes. Au moins, elle l'appréciait, elle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il lui fallu ensuite organiser l'arriver de Lady il-ne-savait-plus-quoi, qu'il savait être la mère du garçon exécuté. Puis, Uther insista pour qu'il aille s'entrainer-encore. Enfin, un valet choisi au hasard par Uther voulut l'aider à s'habiller pour la soirée, mais Arthur le rejeta, déclarant qu'il était capable de se préparer seul.

Il se retrouva finalement dans la salle du trône, à côté de son père, tandis que Merlin se tenait aux côtés de Gaius, et que Morgana faisait irruption dans une robe rouge magnifique.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se rapprochait de l'instant fatidique, et plus il avait peur. Peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il le voudrait. Peur que Merlin ne le laisse mourir, ce dont il doutait quand même, car il savait que Merlin avait un grand cœur, et ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un mourir s'il pouvait intervenir.

Pendant qu'Arthur s'inquiétait, Merlin s'ennuyait un peu, et surtout il se demandait d'où venait cette voix qu'il avait entendue. Il avait envie de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir. Cependant, il se reconcentra sur l'instant présent lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. L'atmosphère devenait froide, et tout le monde semblait se figer. Il comprit rapidement que la chanteuse utilisait la magie, et, alors que la salle se remplissait de toiles d'araignées, il la vit lancer un poignard droit vers le cœur du prince.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur cogna le sol, et sentit Merlin au dessus de lui, il esquissa un sourire. Merlin l'avait sauvé, encore. Il allait devenir son serviteur, et tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre. Il pourrait ensuite l'aider à sauver Morgana, à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver dans le passé, et à retrouver sa vie.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils.

La voix d'Uther ramena Arthur à la réalité.

\- Ce n'est rien, Sire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, le contredit le roi, tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils, et une récompense spéciale doit t'être accordée pour cela. Tu seras le valet d'Arthur.

Arthur respira profondément, heureux, tandis que Merlin semblait bouche-bée.

\- Vraiment, Sire, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'évanouit lentement.

\- Bien sûr que si, cela est nécessaire, mon garçon.

\- Mais je…Je suis venu à Camelot pour travailler avec Gaius, et, sauf votre respect, je crains que je ne puisse pas l'aider correctement si je deviens le valet du prince..

Uther sembla vaguement agacé, avant de répondre.

\- Bon, très bien. Je comprends. Dans ce cas, permets-moi au moins de te remercier financièrement. L'affaire est close.

Merlin hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Gaius, tandis qu'Arthur se décomposait.

\- Mais…Père !

\- Oh ne fais pas l'enfant, Arthur. Il y a plein de garçons qui aimeraient devenir ton valet, choisis-en un !

Arthur regarda son père avancer vers la sorcière, qui se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Il était incapable de bouger, comme si tous ses muscles avaient lâché en même temps. Merlin avait refusé de devenir son valet. Il avait l'impression que sa vie entière s'effondrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Merlin, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier avait refusé de devenir son serviteur. Après tout, dans ses souvenirs, Merlin ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus, et pourtant il avait accepté. Quelque chose avait dû se produire, changeant radicalement le cours de l'histoire, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

Arpentant sa chambre de fond en comble, il eut un sursaut d'espoir en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne put cacher sa déception en reconnaissant Morgana.

\- Vous avez l'air heureux de me voir, Arthur, ça fait plaisir, plaisanta-t-elle.

Arthur soupira pour seule réponse, tandis que Morgana posait une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin ?

Il fronça les sourcils de surprise, cela faisait bien longtemps que sa sœur n'était plus capable de lire en lui aussi clairement, à un tel point qu'il avait presque oublié qu'elle le connaissait si bien à une époque.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme poursuivit.

\- Pour être franche, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous affecte autant. Oh, bien sûr, c'est rassurant de voir que vous êtes capable d'apprécier quelqu'un, mais…

\- Comment ça, c'est rassurant de voir que je suis capable d'apprécier quelqu'un ? bougonna Arthur

\- Eh bien, disons simplement que vous êtes plus du genre à vous servir des gens, avant de les rembarrer avec arrogance, et…

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Que je ne suis qu'un crétin arrogant et sans cœur ?

\- Non, soupira Morgana. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. C'est simplement votre manière de vous protéger, je suppose. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai du mal à comprendre votre réaction ce soir. Vous avez l'air complètement abattu, et pourtant vous ne connaissez même pas ce Merlin, il est arrivé il y a deux jours…

\- Je n'attends pas de vous que vous compreniez.

\- Bon, très bien. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si je ne cherche plus à vous réconforter à l'avenir.

Quelque peu vexée, Morgana se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte, tandis qu'Arthur soupirait lourdement. Merlin et Morgana avaient raison, il était décidément un crétin. Après avoir fichu sa relation avec le premier en l'air, voilà qu'il recommençait avec sa sœur. Il avait plutôt intérêt à changer d'attitude s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une réalité encore pire que la sienne.

\- Attendez !

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Morgana alors qu'elle se retournait. Cependant, il disparut assez rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Arthur porter la main à son front. Il était visiblement très affecté, voire désemparé, et elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu ainsi. Pas depuis des années, en tout cas.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, aux cotés d'Arthur.

\- Bon. Si vous tenez tellement à avoir ce garçon comme valet, peut-être devriez-vous aller lui parler.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Il ne vous déteste pas, Arthur. Il déteste l'air arrogant et sans cœur que vous vous donnez, mais il ne déteste pas le _vrai_ vous.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vous savez, vous êtes beaucoup plus agréable comme ça.

\- Quoi, dépressif ?

\- Réel. Je suis sûre que si vous montrez ce côté-là de votre personnalité à Merlin, il vous appréciera déjà beaucoup plus. Essayez, vous n'avez rien à perdre de toute manière.

Arthur releva les yeux vers Morgana. Elle avait l'air sincère. Et peut-être avait-elle raison, après tout. De toute évidence, tenter d'agir avec Merlin comme lors de leur rencontre n'avait rien donné de bon. Peut-être que tout irait mieux s'il était juste…Lui. Il était devenu tel qu'il était grâce à Merlin, et il ne se sentait pas capable de régresser vers ce qu'il était avant. D'autant plus lorsque cela ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, répondit Morgana en se levant. Et soyez gentil, tenez-moi au courant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

Morgana ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est tard, vous devriez être en train de dormir. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans ma chambre ?

\- Je… J'étais réveillée, et j'ai vu de la lumière, alors…

\- Vous avez encore des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur connaissait bien évidemment la réponse, mais il avait senti que l'occasion de se rapprocher de Morgana se présentait, et il ne voulait pas la rater. Il tenait vraiment à essayer de l'aider, de la sauver d'elle-même. C'était encore plus vrai après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il aimait cette femme, douce et au grand cœur, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser devenir la femme froide et haineuse qui tentait par tous les moyens de le tuer.

\- Non, je…

\- Morgana. J'ai été sincère avec vous, vous pourriez au moins attendre demain matin avant de me mentir.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est vrai, j'ai encore des cauchemars. Gaius m'a donné un remède, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait aucun effet.

\- Le lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Pas encore, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être attendre un peu avant que cela ne fasse effet.

\- En tout cas, sachez que si vous n'allez pas bien, vous pouvez venir me voir.

\- Merci, Arthur. Je ferai mieux de retourner me coucher, maintenant.

Une fois Morgana partie, Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il dorme, lui aussi, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Après quelques minutes à peine, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur sa sœur.

\- Morgana ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- En retournant dans ma chambre, j'ai croisé Merlin. Puisqu'il ne dort pas lui non plus, vous pourriez peut-être vous bouger et aller lui parler.

Sur ce, elle referma la porte avec un clin d'œil. Arthur se leva d'un bond, et décida de saisir sa chance. Et si cela marchait, il pourrait peut-être demander à Merlin pourquoi il sortait quasiment toutes les nuits.

* * *

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se dépêcha de sortir et, par chance, il n'eût aucun mal à le trouver.

\- Merlin !

En entendant son nom, Merlin se retourna, et roula des yeux en reconnaissant Arthur. C'était la deuxième fois que le prince l'interrompait alors qu'il suivait la voix qui l'appelait, et il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas maudit.

En quelques enjambées, Arthur était sur lui.

\- Eh, hum… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Est-ce que vous m'ordonnez de répondre ?

\- Euh..Non, je te demande, c'est tout.

\- Dans ce cas, ça ne vous regarde pas, _sire_

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Merlin tournait les talons. Il commençait à s'exaspérer. Il était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde, mais ce serait complètement inutile si Merlin continuait à le renier de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? S'écria-t-il en levant les bras.

\- Une seconde plus tard, Arthur regrettait déjà sa question. Dieu seul savait où tout cela allait mener. Mais, au moins, Merlin s'était stoppé et le fixait à nouveau.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne vous aime pas ?

\- Tu..Tu as refusé d'être mon serviteur.

\- Oui. Parce que je suis venu à Camelot pour aider Gaius, pas pour vous aider vous.

\- Donc… Tu m'aimes bien ?

\- Non. Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, d'ailleurs ?

\- Rien ! Enfin…

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et il ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait que Merlin le détestait, mais ce dernier avait plus ou moins démenti. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être son valet, alors qu'il pouvait très bien aider Gaius et le servir ?

\- Tu aurais pu aider Gaius tout en étant mon valet, et je suis sûr que tu le sais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tellement à cette histoire de valet ? Il y a des tas de gens qui ne demandent qu'à être votre serviteur, en tout cas d'après Gwen, et….

Gwen. Arthur tiqua en entendant son nom. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée, et il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait presque jamais pensé à elle. Comme si..Comme si elle ne lui manquait pas. Ce qui était forcément faux, après tout il l'aimait, et… Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Merlin posé sur lui, attendant de toute évidence une réponse à une question qu'Arthur n'avait pas écouté.

\- …

\- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si ! Non…

\- Vous venez me parler, et vous ne m'écoutez même pas ! Et après vous vous étonnez que je ne veuille pas vous servir…

\- Désolé, j'ai juste… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Rien, laissez tomber. Si vous voulez à tout prix un serviteur, vous n'avez qu'à en choisir un.

\- Très bien. Je te choisis toi.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Arthur força un sourire.

\- Oh ça va, pardon, bougonna le prince devant l'air exaspéré de Merlin.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je vous dis pourquoi je ne veux pas vous servir si vous me dites pourquoi vous tenez tellement à ce que je sois votre valet.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Il cherchait quelque chose à répondre, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité, et aucun mensonge crédible ne lui venait en tête. Devant son silence, Merlin soupira et tourna les talons.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser partir, et ainsi à rater encore une fois une de leurs discussions, Arthur finit par répondre la seule chose qu'il avait en tête.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Merlin se retourna immédiatement, un air déconcerté sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta Arthur, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous…avez besoin de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, écoutez… Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi j'ai refusé, eh bien c'est..Pour ça.

\- …Pour quoi ?

Arthur était passablement perdu, tandis que Merlin se mordait la lèvre.

\- Ecoutez… Evitez de me mettre au piloris ou de me jeter en prison, mais… J'ai refusé d'être votre serviteur parce que… Vous…

\- Eh bien quoi ? Dis le !

\- Vous me mettez mal à l'aise !

Arthur recula d'un pas, sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je… Vous agissez bizarrement avec moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'abord vous vous êtes à moitié jeté sur moi le jour de mon arrivée à Camelot, en hurlant mon prénom, comme si vous me connaissiez, et vous aviez l'air heureux de me voir, et je ne vous avais jamais vu de ma vie. Ensuite vous vous êtes enfui comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme, et puis vous m'avez à moitié aboyé dessus, vous êtes montré arrogant, énervé, triste, et maintenant vous êtes gentil et vous me dites que vous avez besoin de moi, et je ne comprends rien à ce que vous faites ! Je ne vous connais pas. Et vous agissez comme si vous me connaissiez, et ça me met mal à l'aise.

Arthur fixa Merlin pendant plusieurs minutes, bouche-bée. C'était idiot, mais il était blessé. C'était la première fois que Merlin lui disait qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise, et, bien qu'il avait comprit où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il ressentait cela, il avait mal.

\- Et maintenant vous me regardez comme si je vous avez trahi, soupira Merlin.

Voyant qu'Arthur ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous agissez ainsi, mais… Je ne vous connais pas, et vous ne me connaissez pas. Le mieux serait que je reste avec Gaius, et vous restez avec vos activités royales ou peu importe.

Sur ce, Merlin reprit sa route. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix l'appeler, et il avait bien l'intention de la suivre. Cependant, il s'arrêta à nouveau en entendant un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il comprit qu'Arthur venait de balancer un tableau qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver près de lui. Merlin fit encore quelques pas, avant de soupirer lourdement et de faire demi-tour en direction du prince, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol.

\- Vous aviez besoin de fracasser ce pauvre tableau ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Très bien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais demi-tour ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je croyais que je te mettais mal à l'aise.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?

\- Parce que là, vous me faites de la peine, répondit Merlin en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Merlin.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Vous. Votre attitude.

Arthur esquissa un rictus tout en soupirant.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

\- Comment connaissiez-vous mon nom ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon nom. Le premier jour, vous m'avez appelé par mon nom.

\- Ah…Gaius avait dû le mentionner.

\- Oh, et il vous avait fourni un portrait avec ?

Arthur roula des yeux. Plus il parlait, plus il s'enfonçait. Il était désormais certain d'avoir ruiné à jamais son amitié avec Merlin.

\- Vous comptez me répondre ou garder le silence jusqu'au matin ?

\- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Ca, vous n'en savez rien du tout. Essayez pour voir.

\- Pas la peine. J'ai fait suffisamment de dégâts, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Sur ce, Arthur se leva, bien décidé à retourner se cloitrer dans sa chambre jusqu'au jour où il se réveillerait dans son présent à nouveau.

\- Vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de moi, et pourtant vous ne me faites même pas confiance !

Arthur se stoppa, exaspéré. Il était triste, énervé et fatigué, et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Je te fais confiance ! Il n'y a personne au monde à qui je fais plus confiance, et je mettrai ma vie entre tes mains sans hésitations, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Et tu me faisais confiance aussi, mais évidemment tu ne t'en souviens pas parce qu'on m'a renvoyé ici pour une raison que j'ignore, et j'ai besoin de toi parce que tu es le seul qui peut m'aider, tu as toujours été le seul à pouvoir m'aider, et j'ai tout fait foirer !

D'un coup, Arthur réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait littéralement explosé, et sorti tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'espoir de l'avoir simplement pensé, et de n'avoir rien dit à voix haute, mais la tête de Merlin brisa rapidement cet espoir. Arthur soupira et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il était vraiment stupide. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucune chance. Merlin le prenait certainement pour un fou, et allait passer le reste de sa vie à l'éviter soigneusement.

Il fut donc surpris en sentant une main sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Merlin.

\- Je…Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais…

\- Oh, laisse tomber, lâcha Arthur en se dégageant.

\- Arthur.

En entendant son nom, il se stoppa. C'était la première fois que Merlin l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Expliquez-moi.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, Merlin toujours dans son dos. Il avait envie de revenir en arrière, et de reprendre tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas. Merlin le prenait probablement déjà pour un malade, alors peut-être n'avait-il rien à perdre à lui dire la vérité. De toute manière, la situation pourrait difficilement empirer.

Il se retourna donc pour faire face à son ami, et commença à parler. Il avait beau essayer d'être clair, il avait l'impression de ne sortir qu'un bloc de choses impossibles à croire. Il s'efforça cependant d'expliquer qu'il venait du futur, un futur où Merlin et lui étaient amis, et où ce dernier était son serviteur, et qu'il s'était réveillé dans le passé, le jour de leur rencontre. Il tenta également de ne se concentrer que sur son histoire avec Merlin, et d'éviter de mentionner Morgana, Gwen ou encore les chevaliers.

Une fois son récit terminé, il leva les yeux vers Merlin, espérant de tout cœur qu'il le croirait.

Ce dernier semblait perplexe, et le fixait en clignant des yeux, comme s'il tentait d'assimiler les révélations d'Arthur.

\- Donc… Si j'ai bien compris, vous…venez du futur, ce qui explique votre attitude, et vous vous êtes retrouvés dans votre propre passé, sans savoir pourquoi, et vous l'avez changé ?

\- Oui..soupira Arthur.

\- D'accord, hum…

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…C'est…

\- Je sais…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas juste me dire ça, et me demander d'y croire, je…

\- Bon sang, Merlin, s'il te plait…Bon très bien. Si je mentais, comment est-ce que je saurai que ta mère s'appelle Hunith et qu'elle habite à Ealdor ?

\- J'en sais rien, Gaius a pu…

\- Will, lança Arthur, désespéré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Will. Ton meilleur ami. Je doute que Gaius ait eu le temps de m'en parler, et pourtant je sais qui il est.

\- Ecoutez, euh…Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je ferai mieux de retourner dormir, et vous aussi. On…Pourrait en reparler plus tard.

\- Très bien, répondit Arthur, plus par dépit qu'autre chose.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et Arthur regarda Merlin s'en aller, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa propre chambre lorsqu'il vit Merlin prendre un chemin qui ne conduisait pas jusque chez Gaius. Intrigué, Arthur décida de le suivre.

* * *

Merlin était décontenancé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce que le prince lui avait dit, et il était vraiment fatigué. Mais la voix s'était faite de plus en plus forte, et il s'était résolu à la suivre. Après tout, peut-être que cela lui apporterait des réponses.

Il suivit donc la voix pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à arriver dans une sorte de grotte. Il s'approcha du précipice, et demanda plusieurs fois s'il y avait quelqu'un, et était sur le point de repartir lorsqu'un battement d'ailes se dit entendre. Il se retrouva alors face à un dragon immense, qui le fixait intensément.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'appelez ?

\- En effet, jeune sorcier.

Merlin recula d'un pas lorsque le dragon mentionna sa magie.

\- Comment savez-vous que j'ai de la magie ?

\- Voyons Merlin, je suis un dragon. Je sais plus de choses que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, et je sais qui tu es. Un grand destin t'attend, jeune sorcier.

\- Quel destin ?

\- Le plus grand de tous. Tu vas devenir le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu, et il ne tiendra qu'à toi d'unifier Albion et de rétablir la magie à Camelot. Mais…

Merlin était perturbé, et avait même cessé d'écouter le dragon. Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui li arrivait en l'espace de quelques heures. D'abord Arthur et son histoire de saut dans le temps, et maintenant un dragon qui lui parlait d'unifier les royaumes et de la légalité de la magie. Il lui fallait plus de réponses, et moins de questions. Sans se soucier de couper le dragon, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible de voyager dans le temps ?

Le dragon eut une réaction qui surprit Merlin, il se mit à rire.

\- Tu veux savoir si le prince t'a dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment…

\- Je te l'ai dit, jeune sorcier, je sais beaucoup de choses. La réalité dont tu parles existe, et celle dans laquelle nous évoluons lui est effectivement antérieure en temps, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il s'agit de son passé. Mais tu ne peux et ne dois en aucun cas ignorer les propos du Once and Future King*. Tu ne représente qu'une seule face de la pièce, Merlin, et Arthur est l'autre.

Avant que Merlin n'ait pu rebondir, le dragon était reparti dans les profondeurs de son antre. L'esprit embrumé par les centaines de questions qu'il se posait, Merlin remonta les escaliers et manqua de peu la crise cardiaque en se retrouvant face à Arthur.

\- A qui tu parlais ?

* * *

* Je n'ai pas traduit l'expression "Once and Future King" parce que je n'aime pas la traduction offcielle française, et je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver une qui me plaise. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et à bientôt ! :')


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris et follows, et bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _\- A qui tu parlais ?_

Tout en tentant de se remettre de l'attaque qu'il avait failli faire, Merlin chercha quelque chose à répondre à Arthur, n'importe quoi. Si Arthur lui avait dit la vérité, et c'était ce que le dragon avait laissé sous-entendre, bien que Merlin n'était sûr de n'avoir compris qu'un dixième de ses paroles, rien ne disait pour autant qu'il était au courant pour sa magie.

Pressé par le temps, il répondit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête – une chose stupide, bien évidemment.

\- Personne. Je ne parlais à personne.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Merlin, répondit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai entendu des voix. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Plus que suspicieux, Arthur poussa Merlin sur le côté et s'avança vers les escaliers qui menaient vers ce qui ressemblait à une grotte. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce qui ne représentait pas grand-chose au vu de la noirceur de l'endroit, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive. Pour en avoir le cœur sûr, il commença à descendre, et n'était plus très loin du sol lorsque la voix de Merlin lui parvint.

\- Je vous crois.

Surpris, Arthur se retourna et remonta quelques marches afin de faire entrer Merlin dans son champ de vision.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous crois, répéta le sorcier. Pour cette histoire de futur. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je veux bien vous croire.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

\- Si c'était une blague, je l'aurais gardée pour moi, je ne tiens pas vraiment à subir le même sort que le pauvre tableau de tout à l'heure.

Arthur finit de remonter l'escalier, et se planta à quelques centimètres de son ami.

\- Alors…Tu me crois vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Une intuition. Disons que si vous dites la vérité, eh bien j'ai raison, et sinon…. C'est que vous êtes fou, auquel cas il ne vaut mieux pas vous contredire, vous pourriez vous énerver et m'égorger sinon.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant à cacher le soulagement et la joie qui l'avait envahi, et repris sa descente vers l'antre de Kilgharrah.

Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser découvrir le dragon. Tout du moins tant qu'il ne savait pas si le prince connaissait la vérité, ce dont il doutait. Après tout, si cela avait été lui, il n'aurait rien dit, et il était donc légitime de supposer que son double avait également gardé le silence. Pour autant, empêcher Arthur de descendre ces marches n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

\- Arthur !

\- Oui ?

-N'y allez pas.

Ledit Arthur se retourna une nouvelle fois, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de descendre, et cela lui donnait à vrai dire encore plus envie d'y aller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne descendez pas. S'il vous plaît.

Le prince ne l'écouta évidemment pas, et repris sa route.

\- Je vous crois. Je vous fais confiance, alors faites-moi confiance également.

Cette fois, Arthur remonta toutes les marches pour se trouver face à Merlin. Il n'appréciait pas les insinuations de ce dernier, et il avait surtout peur de mettre la pagaille dans leur nouvelle relation.

\- Je te fais confiance, Merlin, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça.

Dans ce cas, ne descendez pas.

\- Bon, très bien ! capitula Arthur en bougeant les bras.

Son désir d'arranger les choses avec Merlin et de créer une relation fixe l'avait emporté sur l'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait en bas. Arthur avait bien senti que son ami le prendrait très mal s'il ne l'écoutait pas et s'obstinait à descendre, et une autre dispute était la dernière chose dont il avait envie ce soir là. De plus, il pourrait toujours revenir et descendre ces fichus escaliers plus tard, sans que Merlin ne le sache.

* * *

Les deux hommes finirent donc par se séparer et retourner dans leurs chambres respectives jusqu'au matin, où Arthur, qui ne parvenait pas à s'enlever cette grotte de la tête, décida de s'y rendre discrètement.

Il était encore tôt, et le risque de croiser Merlin était faible.

Il parvint jusqu'aux fameux escaliers sans encombres, et le descendit enfin, appréhendant malgré tout ce qu'il allait y trouver. L'endroit était sombre, mais Arthur pouvait distinguer un précipice, au bord duquel il s'approcha. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le vide, et, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, se résigna et tourna les talons. La grotte semblait vide, mais cela ne pouvait décemment pas être le cas, sinon Merlin ne l'aurait pas empêché d'y aller.

C'est pourquoi Arthur finit par se retrouver en face de son père, cherchant à lui faire avouer ce qu'il cachait dans cet endroit.

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien, Arthur.

\- Un jour, je deviendrai roi, vous me le répétez suffisamment. Et j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se trouve dans mon propre château !

\- Ce n'est _pas encore_ ton château, et la chose qui se trouve là n'a aucun moyen de sévir, alors cesse de m'importuner !

\- La chose ? Quelle chose ?

\- Bon, très bien ! Le dernier des dragons se trouve là, il y fut enfermé lors de la Grande Purge, tu es satisfait ?

Arthur marmonna vaguement quelque chose puis quitta son père. Un dragon. Qu'est-ce que Merlin pouvait bien faire avec une telle créature ? Et…Il ne pouvait s'agir que du Grand Dragon qui avait attaqué Camelot toutes ces années auparavant, et qui avait forcé Arthur et Merlin à chercher un seigneur des Dragons. De plus, si ce Merlin était en contact avec le Dragon, alors son Merlin aussi…Non, Arthur ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à se perdre dans des suppositions. Après tout, beaucoup de choses différaient entre le passé dont il se souvenait et celui-ci, alors rien ne prouvait que Merlin avait connu le Grand Dragon avant qu'il n'attaque la ville.

Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il en était concernant « son » Merlin, il décida d'en découdre avec le seul Merlin à sa disposition, qui lui avait probablement parlé au dragon.

* * *

Arthur se rendit donc immédiatement chez Gaius, et demanda à voir Merlin. Un Gaius mal réveillé lui indiqua la porte, et le prince pénétra dans la pièce sans même toquer ni se soucier de savoir si Merlin dormait ou non.

Par chance, ce dernier venait de se lever, et leva un sourcil en reconnaissant Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que faites là ?

\- Un _Dragon,_ Merlin ? Sérieusement ?

Merlin, qui était jusqu'alors encore assis sur son lit, se leva d'un bond, fusillant Arthur du regard.

\- Merci pour la confiance, heureusement que je vous ai demandé de laisser tomber, sinon je me demande ce que ça aurait été !

\- C'est de _ta_ faute, _tu_ m'as intrigué avec tes fichus escaliers ! Un Dragon, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Es-tu complètement stupide, Merlin ?

\- Eh bien je suis peut-être stupide, mais moi au moins je tiens mes promesses !

\- Je ne t'avais rien promis du tout.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que nous sommes amis ? Parce que je me demande bien comment ce peut être le cas, étant donné que vous êtes celui à qui on doit obéir, mais qui ne fait jamais rien en retour ! Vous savez quoi, je m'en fiche. Je veux que vous vous en alliez. Maintenant !

\- Merlin, je suis le prince et tu ne peux pas m….

\- Dégagez !

Merlin avait hurlé plus qu'il n'avait parlé, et il poussa Arthur dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Ne revenez pas me parler, à moins d'être mourant ! Et encore !

Après avoir jeté le prince hors de sa chambre, Merlin se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais il y avait des limites. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Arthur, et ne lui devait rien. Alors certes, il avait bien voulu essayer d'être son ami et de lui faire confiance, principalement parce que l'était d'esprit du prince la veille l'avait touché, mais il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Il avait fait confiance à Arthur, et ce dernier l'avait trahi. Il ne voulait donc plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il était désormais à peu près sûr qu'Arthur n'était pas au courant pour sa magie, et il ne savait pas quelle réaction cela pourrait déclencher.

Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir définitivement tourné Arthur contre lui, car même s'il était un abruti, il restait le prince de Camelot et pouvait très bien décider de l'enfermer, ou même de l'exécuter.

Par ailleurs, les paroles du dragon lui restaient en mémoire, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Merlin décida finalement d'aller chercher des plantes pour Gaius, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit.

* * *

Après s'être fait jeté par Merlin et avoir quitté les appartements de Gaius, Arthur s'était quant à lui assis quelques instants contre la porte. Il avait besoin de respirer. Il était vraiment stupide, et avait encore une fois tout gâché. Le pire étant qu'il savait pertinemment que cela allait arriver s'il s'obstinait à vouloir découvrir ce qui se cachait dans la grotte et que Merlin l'apprenait. Et, comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et avait carrément lui-même révélé à son ami qu'il avait trahi sa confiance. On pouvait décidément difficilement faire plus stupide. Il n'avait même pas tenu vingt-quatre heures avant de re-déclencher une dispute.

Appuyé contre la porte, il regardait les gens passer tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se défaire d'une telle situation. Le fait est qu'il avait réfléchi et agi comme s'il s'agissait du Merlin qui le connaissait depuis des années, et il n'avait donc pas pris en compte le fait que fouiller derrière son dos pourrait fortement énerver ce Merlin. Oh, bien sûr cela aurait également énervé son Merlin, mais il était habitué, et il se serait calmé après quelques heures. Or, il doutait que quelques heures suffisent cette fois.

Après plusieurs minutes, Arthur s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'il aperçut Gwen et Morgana au loin.

Gwen. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, ni même vue. A vrai dire, il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée, et il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Ce qu'il savait être étrange, parce qu'elle devrait lui manquer. Il devrait avoir envie de la voir, d'être avec elle, et de s'assurer que leur amour naisse. Et pourtant, il n'en faisait rien. Trop occupé à penser à Merlin, à chercher sa compagnie et son amitié, il en avait oublié sa femme. Même là, alors que l'occasion se présentait, qu'elle allait passer près de lui dans quelques secondes et qu'il lui suffirait alors d'entamer une conversation, il savait déjà que cela n'arriverait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Gwen. Il avait envie de parler à Merlin, mais puisque cela était impossible, de parler à Morgana. Parce qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à sauver les meubles.

Ainsi, chassant les questions qui avaient envahi son esprit quant à pourquoi il ne voulait pas voir Gwen, Arthur se leva lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent à son niveau, et interpella sa sœur.

\- Morgana ! Je peux vous parler ?

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, la pupille du roi demanda d'un mouvement de tête à sa servante de les laisser. Une fois Gwen suffisamment loin, Morgana se rapprochant d'Arthur en sautillant à moitié et en joignant ses mains, ce qui rappelait au prince un enfant sur le point d'ouvrir un cadeau.

\- Alors ? Vous lui avez parlé ? Ouh, vu votre tête, vous avez encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Disons que j'ai réussi à arranger les choses, avant d'en remettre une couche.

\- Mon Dieu, Arthur, rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous demander conseil en ce qui concerne les relations humaines ! Bon, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Il est sorti d'une grotte, et m'a demandé de ne pas y aller.

\- Vous y êtes allé ?

Arthur hocha la tête, las.

\- Et il l'a appris, devina-t-elle avant de se reprendre devant la mine du prince. Oh non, ne me dites que vous le lui avez avoué vous-même ? J'ose espérer que vous le lui avez dit en lui demandant pardon d'avoir trahi sa confiance.

\- C'était un _dragon_ , Morgana, un foutu dragon !

\- Donc vous l'avez agressé. Non vraiment, super idée ! Venez me voir la prochaine fois, je vous dirai à quelle point vos idées sont stupides et alors _peut-être_ que vous arriverez à avoir des amis, voir même des gens qui vous aiment, un jour.

Le ton sarcastique de Morgana ne fit pas sourire Arthur, qui se contenta de soupirer lourdement, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler pour se faire laminer.

\- Bon, comment il a réagi ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Ouais, il vous a jeté.

\- Et comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ? un _Dragon_ , Morgana !

\- J'avais entendu la première fois, vous savez.

\- Vu votre manque de réaction, on aurait pu en douter.

\- Merlin a vu un dragon, et après ? Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui a amené ce dragon ici, alors je ne vois où est le problème.

\- Le problème ? Le problème ? Mais enfin, un dragon, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? C'est une créature magique et donc…

\- Et donc dangereuse ? Vous dites être différent d'Uther quant à la magie, mais vous vous trompez. Pour vous comme pour lui, dès qu'une créature est magique, elle est forcément dangereuse ! Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que _peut-être_ Merlin pense différemment, que _peut-être_ il n'a pas une peur bleue de la magie et est capable de voir au-delà, et que _peut-être_ ce fichu dragon n'est pas aussi dangereux que vous le dites ? Quel effet vous a –t-il fait lorsque vous l'avez vu, hein ?

\- Qui ? Merlin ?

\- Le dragon, Arthur.

-Je…Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

\- Quand je suis descendu dans la grotte, je n'ai rien vu. C'est mon père qui m'a avoué y avoir enfermé le dernier dragon.

\- Donc vous vous basez sur les dires d'Uther. Merveilleux.

-Morgana…

\- Non, taisez-vous. Vous êtes vraiment stupide, vous savez. Vous auriez bien de la chance si Merlin décide de vous redonner une chance, alors s'il le fait, ne la gâchez pas _encore._

Sur ce, Morgana tourna les talons, laissant Arthur en plan. Puisque ce dernier était trop stupide pour agir correctement, elle décida qu'une intervention était hautement nécessaire. De plus, elle avait très envie d'apprendre à connaitre Merlin, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était si spécial chez lui pour qu'Arthur, d'ordinaire tellement arrogant et sans attaches, ait développé un tel attachement envers lui, et surtout en si peu de temps.

* * *

Elle partit donc à la recherche de l'apprenti de Gaius, mais ne réussit pas à le trouver. Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, et qu'elle n'avait toujours aucun signe de Merlin, qu'elle savait désormais être parti chercher des plantes d'après ce que Gaius lui avait dit, elle commença à s'inquiéter, et décida d'en faire part à Arthur. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de quiconque pour retrouver Merlin dans les bois, mais elle n'avait pas d'épée, et se retrouverait donc mal en point si elle tombait sur des bandits, ou autre menace du genre.

Comme elle le pensait, Arthur réagit au quart de tour, et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'avait entrainée hors de Camelot.

Les deux Pendragon arpentaient les bois depuis près d'une heure lorsque Morgana décida de finalement briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre d'Arthur.

\- Vous savez, si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose…Ce n'est pas votre faute, même si vous pensez que ça l'est.

Seul le vent lui répondit, Arthur ne daignant même tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Finalement vous avez raison, le silence c'est bien. Au moins je n'entends pas votre voix insupportable.

Devant l'inefficacité flagrante de ses tentatives pour déclencher une réaction chez le prince, Morgana capitula en soupirant. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'obstinait à vouloir aider Arthur.

Un peu moins d'une heure s'écoula encore avant qu'ils ne rencontrent enfin du mouvement. Une ombre se dessinait au loin, et Arthur fit signe à Morgana de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il vérifiait de quoi il s'agissait, ce qu'elle fit, plus par lassitude que pour écouter le prince.

Arthur s'avança donc lentement vers l'ombre, la main sur son fourreau, prêt à se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Merlin. Soulagé, il lâcha son fourreau et se précipita vers son ami avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et recula rapidement. Merlin le fixait, visiblement peu touché par l'élan d'amitié du prince.

\- Euh…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? On t'a cherché partout !

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et puis je me suis perdu.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement…Tellement Merlin.

Puisque personne ne bougeait, Morgana, qui avait fini par s'approcher, et se remettait à peine du choc causé par la vue d'Arthur enlaçant quelqu'un –puisqu'il va sans dire que cela n'arrivait _jamais_ , elle prit les devants, et tira Merlin par le bras, l'éloignant d'Arthur.

Ce dernier voulu les suivre, mais la jeune femme lui lança un regard qui aurait fait se raviser n'importe qui, même Uther.

* * *

Morgana entraina donc un Merlin qui commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester à Ealdor suffisamment loin pour qu'Arthur ne puisse pas entendre, mais suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse le surveiller.

\- Merlin, c'est ça ? Je suis…

\- La pupille du roi, compléta Merlin. Je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Morgana. J'ai entendu dire que toi et Arthur…

\- Ah oui d'accord. Ecoutez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si c'est lui qui…

\- Arthur ne m'a pas envoyée te parler. A vrai dire, je voulais le faire dans son dos, mais peu importe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dans ce cas ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, pour cette histoire de dragon et tout ça, mais… Loin de moi l'idée de le défendre pour le plaisir, à vrai dire je déteste ça, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait méchamment. Il tient beaucoup à toi, j'en suis sûre.

\- Oui, et il le montre en trahissant ma confiance, logique.

\- C'est…Arthur. Il est comme ça. Stupide je veux dire, ce n'est pas un traitre, il est juste incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Ca je veux bien vous croire, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Sentant que Merlin s'adoucissait à son contact, Morgana décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Et donc hum, un dragon ? Commença-t-elle à dire, avant de se reprendre devant l'air quelque peu blasé du jeune homme. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu faisais avec un dragon, je ne suis pas Arthur

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Eh bien, Arthur dit que le dragon ne s'est pas montré à lui. Pourtant, toi tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pu le voir, et pas Arthur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est au dragon qu'il faut demander ça, répondit Merlin en riant.

\- Tu sais, si Arthur s'est emporté, c'est parce que les dragons sont des créatures magiques, et….

\- Et une créature magique est forcément une menace, c'est ça ?

\- C'est loin d'être ce que je pense. La magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise. Mais Arthur a été élevé par Uther, et… Je suppose que c'est difficile pour lui de se défaire des idées de son père, mais je crois qu'il essaie. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, il a surtout eu peur. Je veux dire, n'importe quoi aurait pu t'arriver en présence du dragon.

\- Vous essayez de me dire que je devrais lui laisser une autre chance, c'est ça ?

\- Disons que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, non ?

\- Si on continue comme ça, il en sera à sa quarantième chance à la fin du mois !

-Eh oui, bienvenue dans l'entourage du terrible prince Arthur, plaisanta Morgana.

Merlin et Morgana discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, puis un grognement d'Arthur leur rappela sa présence. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers lui, mais Morgana ralentit Merlin en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le dragon. Si j'y vais seule, je suis sure qu'il ne viendra pas. Mais si j'y vais avec toi, je pourrais peut-être le voir.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Oh, s'il te plait Merlin ! J'ai tellement envie de voir un vrai dragon !

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais n'en parlez à Arthur.

\- Oh merci !

On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Je m'ennuie, moi ! Grogna Arthur en interrompant leur conversation.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde –t-il ? Répondit Morgana d'un air narquois, arrachant au passage un sourire à Merlin.

Tandis qu'Arthur bougonnait de plus belle en rejoignant Camelot, Morgana interpréta ses réactions à sa manière, persuadée que le prince n'était pas de mauvaise humeur juste parce qu'il était resté tout seul, et décida qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul. Elle allait donc devoir elle-même faire en sorte qu'il ouvre son cœur, sans faire fuir tout le monde de préférence, et des centaines d'idées envahissaient déjà son esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Une fois rentrés à Camelot, chacun retourna dans sa chambre, épuisé.

Si Morgana jubilait, ne pouvant attendre de voir le dragon, ni de jouer les entremetteuses, Merlin était quant à lui encore perturbé par tout ce qui lui arrivait. En l'espace de quelques jours, il était arrivé dans une nouvelle ville, s'était fait quasiment harcelé par Arthur –qui était quand même le prince- et ses histoires de futur auxquelles il ne comprenait pas tout, et la pupille du roi voulait qu'il l'emmène voir un dragon. Dragon qui l'avait appelé pour une raison obscure, et qui ne parlait qu'en énigmes incompréhensibles.  
Non vraiment, il aurait pratiquement mieux fait de rester à Ealdor. D'autant plus que la magie était interdite, et que si Morgana ou Arthur décidait de révéler au roi qu'il avait parlé avec un dragon, dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait arriver.

Arthur, lui, était partagé. Bien sûr, il était heureux. Merlin commençait enfin à l'accepter, Morgana et lui étaient plus proches que jamais, et il avait l'opportunité de revoir son père.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Sa vie lui manquait. Ses chevaliers, mais surtout Merlin lui manquaient. L'horrible manie de son serviteur de le réveiller en ouvrant les rideaux et en lançant une phrase stupide lui manquait. Bien sûr, le Merlin auquel il avait affaire depuis son arrivée _était_ Merlin. Il parlait comme Merlin, agissait comme Merlin. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ Merlin. Il ne partageait pas ses souvenirs, ni son passé. Il ne se souvenait pas de leur vraie rencontre, ni de toutes les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie –bien qu'Arthur n'avouerait jamais ce point-ci à voix haute. Mais surtout, il ne se souvenait pas de leur amitié. Alors oui, Merlin lui manquait. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné. Il était à la fois si proche de lui et si loin.

A chaque fois qu'il était près du Merlin du passé, il se retenait, par peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais qu'il aurait fait avec son Merlin. Il avait peur que Merlin ne le prenne mal, parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas l'affection qui s'en dégageait.

Le plus douloureux était de savoir que son Merlin, le Merlin qui lui manquait tellement, avait disparu. Il ne le reverrait jamais, et ça le tuait de l'intérieur, plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait changé le passé, changé leur histoire. Ainsi, à supposer qu'il revienne un jour dans son temps, il y retrouverait une version future du Merlin qu'il côtoyait ces temps-ci, mais ce ne serait toujours pas son Merlin. Il ne partagerait toujours pas ses souvenirs.

Arthur avait déjà fait des choses dont il se sentait coupable, mais rien n'équivalait cette culpabilité là. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir tué son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit plutôt courte, Merlin se rendit devant l'antre de Kilgharrah, où Morgana l'attendait déjà. La jeune femme semblait excitée, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air enfantin.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le précipice, et attendirent plusieurs minutes. Rien ne semblait se passer, et Merlin tenta alors d'appeler le dragon, mais en vain. Kilgharrah ne daigna pas se montrer, et, lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il ne viendrait pas, Merlin et Morgana remontèrent les escaliers.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Merlin, affirma Morgana visiblement déçue. Au moins tu as essayé, c'est déjà très gentil.

Elle s'éloigna après lui avoir souri. Elle aurait aimé voir le dragon, mais ce dernier ne voulait apparemment pas d'elle. Peut-être qu'il la laisserait approcher plus tard. Pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle tenait tellement à voir ce dragon. Sans doute était-ce pour ennuyer Uther, mais il y avait autre chose. Comme si une force en elle la poussait vers la magie, mais elle ignorait la nature de cette force, et à vrai dire, cela l'effrayait un peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla, et dût encore une fois s'habiller seul puisqu'il n'avait pas de serviteur, il décida qu'il était grand temps de retenter sa chance avec Merlin. Après tout, maintenant que leur relation avait un peu évolué, peut-être accepterait-il de le servir. Il fallait qu'il accepte de toute manière, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se débrouille tout seul pour le reste de sa vie. Bien sûr, il pourrait prendre un autre serviteur, mais l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Le prince se rendit donc sans plus tarder chez Gaius, qui commençait à s'habituer à le voir débarquer à tout moment pour parler à Merlin, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il ne fut donc que brièvement étonné en voyant l'héritier au trône débarquer sans même toquer et se diriger vers la chambre de Merlin en lui lançant à peine un sourire. Il n'eut par ailleurs pas le temps de prévenir le prince que Merlin s'était déjà éclipsé, et Arthur se retrouva donc dans une chambre vide.

Il décida cependant d'attendre Merlin, qui ne tarda pas puisque le dragon avait refusé de se manifester. Il eût un léger sursaut en voyant Arthur, mais se reprit rapidement, commençant à s'habituer.

\- Je vous manquais déjà ?

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Arthur d'un ton qui ne fit que plus rire Merlin.

\- Alors que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- Je..D'où tu viens ?

\- Je vous ai posé une question en premier !

\- Oui mais je suis le prince, donc tu réponds à la mienne.

\- J'étais avec Morgana, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

Arthur se raidit légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin passait autant de temps avec Morgana. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient pas passé tant de temps que ça ensemble, mais ils semblaient avoir une complicité qu'Arthur ne parvenait pas à recréer. Et cela l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Merlin soit plus proche de sa sœur que de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta le sorcier, ne comprenant pas bien la question.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Il est tôt, cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre ?

\- Eh bien, euh…Je suppose. Mais je ne vois pas bien que cela peut vous faire.

\- Rien du tout.

La réponse précipitée d'Arthur amusa un peu plus Merlin.

\- Vous n'êtes quand même pas jaloux ?

\- Absolument pas, voyons. Où vas-tu chercher cela ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, et donc, vous êtes venu ici parce que…. ?

-Oui, hum… Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon serviteur.

\- … Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé.

\- Oui mais c'était quand tu pensais que j'étais fou, ou..Peu importe ce que tu pensais d'ailleurs, mais je me suis dit que maintenant que la situation était différente, tu…

\- Non.

Arthur fût coupé dans son élan et leva les yeux vers Merlin, clairement déçu.

\- Non ?

\- Ecoutez, il est vrai que je vous prends peut-être légèrement moins pour un malade mental qu'avant, mais je ne crois pas que devenir votre serviteur serait une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas lui, Arthur.

Devant l'air perdu du prince, Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que si vous voulez absolument que je sois votre serviteur, c'est parce qu'il l'était. Le Merlin de votre époque, je veux dire. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Et si je deviens votre valet, je pense que vous ferez automatiquement l'amalgame, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ni pour moi, ni pour vous.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas lui, Merlin. Mais tu es toujours Merlin. Le seul Merlin qu'il me reste à vrai dire.

\- Vous n'allez probablement pas rester ici pour toujours, je suis sûr que si vous trouvez pourquoi et comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici, alors vous…

\- Ca ne changera rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ca ne changera rien. Même si je reviens à mon époque, Merlin, _mon_ Merlin, ne sera toujours pas là. Ceci est sensé être mon passé, hors je l'ai changé. Et changer le passé, c'est changer le futur, tout le monde sait ça. Si je rentre, je retrouverai une version future de toi, mais pas lui. Il… Il a disparu à tout jamais.

Arthur était au bord des larmes, et ce ne fut pas compliqué pour Merlin de le remarquer.

\- Bon, hum… Je vous promets d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Arthur acquiesça avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et de réagir de la seule manière qui lui était possible.

\- Je suis sûr que si c'était Morgana qui te le demandait, tu dirais oui sans réfléchir, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait amusé.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, tous les deux, dit-il d'un regard appuyé.

\- Oui mais… _Non_! s'exclama Merlin en comprenant le sous-entendu d'Arthur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas jolie.

\- Si, elle l'est. Mais c'est mon amie, rien de plus. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait me demander sinon !

 _\- Pardon ?_ s'exclama Arthur en ouvrant des yeux ronds, interloqué.

\- Non, mais…. _Pas comme ça_ ! Je parle du drag…

Merlin s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il venait de se vendre tout seul. Et voilà, Arthur allait le tuer et exposer sa tête sur un pique, c'était sûr et certain.

\- Le dragon ? Je peux savoir où est le rapport avec le dragon ?

\- Non. Rien du tout. Aucun rapport.

 _\- Mer_ lin…

\- Eh bien disons qu'il est possible que Morgana m'ait éventuellement demandé de lui montrer le dragon, répondit Merlin aussi vite que sa langue le lui permettait.

\- Tu as amené Morgana voir le dragon ?! Es-tu complètement stupide et inconscient ?!

Arthur se mordit la langue en se rappelant que ce n'était pas totalement la faute de Merlin, qui ne pouvait pas deviner que Morgana avait mal tourné. De plus, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à arrêter de lui hurler dessus, étant donné que ce Merlin ne le prenait jamais bien.

\- Euh… Elle m'a demandé, et c'est la pupille du roi.. Et je ne savais pas que c'était mal… Enfin, oui bon, vous avez clairement montré que vous n'étiez pas très dragon, mais…

\- « Je ne suis pas très dragon » ? Cette phrase ne veut strictement rien dire, tu t'en rends compte ? Et d'ailleurs ça n'a rien à voir avec le dragon, si ce n'est que la magie est interdite à Camelot et que par conséquent j'aimerai assez que tu arrêtes de faire ami-ami avec une telle créature.

\- Donc vous êtes fâché parce que j'ai emmené Morgana voir le dragon mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le dragon ?

\- Oui. C'est….Rah !

Arthur soupira lourdement. Il était en train de se perdre tout seul dans ses explications. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de raconter à Merlin ce qui était arrivé à Morgana dans le futur, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa sœur être entrainée dans le monde de la magie.

\- Morgana… De là où je viens, elle…Enfin...

\- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez finir cette phrase si vous insistez un peu, plaisanta Merlin avant de reprendre son sérieux face au regard noir que lui lançait Arthur.

\- Elle s'est laissée consumer par la magie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, je n'ai rien vu venir ! Elle faisait des cauchemars, et puis d'après Gaius elle a commencé à développer de la magie. Seulement elle l'a utilisée contre mon père, contre moi. Elle nous a trahis et tente par tous les moyens de nous tuer depuis.

\- Il y a forcément autre chose… Je veux dire, elle semble beaucoup tenir à vous, je ne la vois pas vous tourner le dos d'un seul coup..

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi…Mais de toute évidence j'avais tort. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussée à nous trahir, mais s'il y a une chose que j'aimerai réussir tant que je suis ici, c'est bien de la sauver. Seulement je ne sais pas comment faire. Et en plus elle voulait voir le dragon, ce qui prouve son intérêt pour la magie…

Arthur semblait désemparé, tandis que Merlin réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il essayait d'imaginer ce que son double avait fait – ou n'avait pas fait- concernant Morgana.

De toute évidence, Arthur ignorait tout de la magie de Morgana jusqu'à ce qu'elle les trahisse. Cependant, si Gaius le savait, il y avait de grandes chances pour que son double soit également au courant. Peut-être avait-il essayé d'aider Morgana, mais sans succès.

Merlin savait ce que c'était de se réveiller avec des dons dont on ne voulait pas, des dons dont tout le monde avait peur. Et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Morgana avait dû ressentir, étant la pupille d'Uther. Il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il l'avait appris, il l'aurait exécutée. Elle avait probablement été terrifiée, et cette peur d'elle-même avait sans doute contribué à sa trahison.

\- Elle ne vous a jamais dit qu'elle avait de la magie ?

\- Non, elle devait penser que je la dénoncerai à mon père.

-Vous ne l'auriez pas fait ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Merlin ! J'aimais Morgana, bien sûr que je l'aurais protégée.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez tout intérêt à ce qu'elle vous fasse confiance, cette fois.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, si Morgana vous fait suffisamment confiance pour vous parler de sa magie, alors peut-être qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre vous. Peut-être qu'elle verra que vous êtes différent d'Uther.

Arthur sourit. La chance commençait peut-être enfin à lui sourire. En tout cas, il avait retrouvé Merlin. Enfin, autant que possible. Il semblait lui faire confiance et voulait l'aider avec Morgana, ce qui était une preuve d'amitié plus grande que ce que le prince n'avait espéré.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? A propos de la magie ?

\- Oui. Une bonne partie des magiciens que j'ai connu étaient néfastes, mais j'aime à croire que tous ne le sont pas, et qu'ils peuvent être sauvés. Après tout, Will m'a sauvé la vie.

Merlin arqua un sourcil. Will ? Quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre Will et la potentielle noirceur de la magie ?

\- Will ?

\- Je sais que c'était un sorcier. On est allés à ton village une fois, et il a utilisé la magie pour tous nous sauver.

Oh…Merlin venait de comprendre. C'était probablement lui qui avait utilisé la magie, et Will l'avait couvert. Du moins, c'était la seule explication plausible. Mais un détail le troublait.

\- Comment ça « c'était » ?

\- Euh…., Arthur cligna des yeux lentement, réalisant qu'il venait de faire une autre gaffe. Merlin, je…

\- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais, peut-être que cette fois, ce sera différent.

\- Peut-être… Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il faudrait parler au dragon.

\- Quoi ? Merlin, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que..

\- Les créatures magiques sont dangereuses et maléfiques, et interdites. Je sais. Mais il sait beaucoup de choses, même s'il faut en déchiffrer la moitié, peut-être qu'il saura comment sauver Morgana !

\- Qu'a-t-il dit lorsque Morgana et toi êtes allés le voir ?

\- Rien. Il ne s'est pas montré.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il se montrera si j'j'vais avec toi ?

\- Euh… En fait je pensais y aller seul et vous raconter plus tard.

\- Merlin, je te préviens tout de suite. Si tu comptes retourner voir ce fichu dragon, je viens avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je suis le prince et j'en ai décidé ainsi.

\- C'est votre réponse toute prête pour « je n'ai plus d'arguments mais je veux quand même avoir raison » ?

\- Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé le voir en premier lieu ? Comment savais-tu même qu'il était là ?

\- Je ne savais pas, avoua Merlin. Il m'a appelé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant aucune réponse intelligente à donner. Cependant, il était plus que reconnaissant. Il avait certes perdu son Merlin, son meilleur ami, mais au moins il n'avait pas perdu ce lien entre eux. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'il réussirait à sauver Morgana. Même si passer par le dragon qui avait voulu détruire Camelot ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Et il lui fallait faire très attention à ce qu'Uther ne découvre rien, ni concernant Morgana, ni concernant le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser la magie.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

J'ai fait une plotline (ce qui est trèèèès rare chez moi donc applaudissez moi, merci XD), et je vous informe que cette fic comptera environ 15-16 chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Merlin se retrouvait donc une nouvelle fois devant l'entrée de la grotte de Kilgharrah, suivi de très près par Arthur, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de le laisser y aller seul.

Les deux amis descendirent, et Merlin fut surpris de voir le dragon posé sur son rocher, les fixant comme s'il les attendait. Le sorcier voulut s'avancer vers le précipice, mais Arthur posa une main sur son torse pour l'en empêcher, geste qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire le dragon.

\- Il n'y a nul besoin d'avoir peur de moi, jeune roi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Et je ne suis pas encore roi.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma Kilgharrah. Tu es roi, ou tout du moins tu l'étais il y a encore quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as peur de me voir attaquer Camelot, comme tu m'as déjà vu le faire. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais t'apprendre, sur toi-même et sur les autres.

Arthur déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé que le dragon pourrait connaître son futur.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici ? Qui m'y a envoyé ?

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Il est des choses que l'on peut dévoiler, et d'autres qui ne doivent être découvertes qu'en temps et en heure.

\- Mais vous savez comment le renvoyer ? Intervint Merlin

\- Peut-être. Mais son futur et sa destinée ne dépendent que de lui. Et de toi.

\- Attendez, quelle destinée ? Et qu'est-ce que Merlin vient faire là dedans ?

Le dragon se remit à rire, ce qui agaça légèrement Arthur, qui avait l'impression qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Merlin a _tout_ à voir dans cette histoire. Il est ta destinée et tu es la sienne. Albion ne sera jamais réunifié sans l'un de vous deux. Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Les dires du dragon commençaient à mettre Arthur mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il jeta un regard vers Merlin, qui fixait le dragon en plissant des yeux. Puis, il décida de se concentrer sur la raison première de leur visite, et donc d'interroger le dragon à propos de Morgana.

\- Et Morgana ? Peut-elle être sauvée ?

\- Rien n'est marqué dans le marbre à tout jamais, jeune roi. Le destin de la sorcière est noir, mais peut-être peut-elle en partie y échapper. J'ignore si cela est possible.

\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas montré lorsqu'elle est venue vous voir avec moi ? demanda Merlin.

\- Peut-être qu'elle peut être sauvée ne veut pas dire que je dois l'y aider. Je me refuse à intervenir plus que nécessaire dans le destin qui vous attend.

Sur ce, Kilgharrah s'envola, laissant Merlin et Arthur seuls.

\- Tu vois, Merlin, j'avais raison.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Aller voir ton stupide dragon n'a servi à rien. Ah si, à apprendre qu'il très exactement qui m'a envoyé ici et pourquoi, mais qu'il ne dira rien. C'est dingue ce qu'on a avancé !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi pessimiste ? Au moins maintenant vous savez que vous avez peut-être une chance de sauver Morgana.

Arthur haussa les épaules et laissa Merlin, lui expliquant que son père avait demandé à le voir. Ce qui était par ailleurs vrai, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Arthur partait.

Il avait simplement voulu partir avant que Merlin ne lui parle de ce que le dragon avait dit à propos d'eux, avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'il en pensait. D'abord parce qu'Arthur lui-même n'avait pas très bien compris, mais surtout parce qu'entendre le dragon les désigner comme les deux faces d'une même pièce lui avait rappelé à quel point il avait besoin de Merlin, à quel point il tenait à lui, mais surtout à quel point _son_ Merlin lui manquait. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une autre discussion au cours de laquelle Merlin lui dirait encore une fois qu'il n'était pas lui. Arthur savait qu'il devait faire son deuil d'un Merlin qui partagerait ses souvenirs, mais il en était incapable.

* * *

A l'autre bout du palais, Morgana était assise sur son lit, Gwen à ses côtés. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir vu le dragon, mais elle était reconnaissante envers Merlin pour avoir essayé. Elle appréciait l'apprenti de Gaius, et elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait de spécial aux yeux d'Arthur.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda Gwen.

\- Oui, oui je vais bien. Je pensais à Arthur.

\- Arthur ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est…Différent, ces temps-ci ?

\- Vous savez, je ne le connais pas très bien, donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir s'il a changé.

\- Mais tu connais Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il m'aide parfois, lorsqu'il ne peut rien faire pour aider Gaius et qu'il n'est pas avec Arthur.

\- Ah, donc tu as remarqué qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble !

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Morgana, avoua Gwen en souriant.

\- Eh bien, je trouve simplement qu'Arthur a changé depuis que Merlin est arrivé. Il est beaucoup plus agréable, et surtout il semble beaucoup tenir à lui. Tu aurais dû le voir lorsque Merlin a refusé d'être son serviteur, j'aurais presque cru qu'on l'avait ensorcelé. Non, je crois qu'il tient _vraiment_ _beaucoup_ à lui.

\- Sans doute, oui. Vous devez être heureuse de le voir enfin s'attacher à quelqu'un, non ?

-Oh, Gwen, ne comprends-tu pas ? Arthur est amoureux !

\- Vous pensez qu'Arthur est amoureux de Merlin ?

 _\- Oui_ , c'est évident ! Enfin, sauf pour lui évidemment, il est tellement aveugle. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'aide ! Tu acceptes de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Gwen en souriant.

Elle ne savait pas si Morgan avait raison à propos des sentiments d'Arthur, mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Morgana aussi enthousiaste, et cela la réjouissait.

* * *

Arthur sortit de la salle du trône en soupirant. Son père l'avait fait venir pour lui rappeler que le tournoi commençait le lendemain. Il avait fallu un moment à Arthur pour se souvenir de ce tournoi, mais ça avait fini par lui revenir. Il s'agissait du tournoi au cours duquel l'un des chevaliers dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom avait failli le tuer, et avait tué plusieurs autres chevaliers, grâce à des serpents qui sortaient de son bouclier.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à empêcher le tournoi, ou tout du moins à prouver la tricherie avant que qui que ce soit ne meure. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que son père n'écouterait que si les serpents sortaient du bouclier devant ses yeux.

Il se tourna donc vers Merlin, qu'il trouva en train de discuter avec Morgana.

\- Merlin !

Tandis que Merlin se retournait vers lui, Morgana sourit et dit quelque chose qu'Arthur ne parvint pas à entendre, mais qui devait être drôle à en juger par le rire de Merlin, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver le prince. Puis elle tourna les talons et Merlin s'avança vers lui.

\- Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que Morgana te disait ?

\- Rien d'important, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Rien d'important, je vous dis. Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous fasse une transcription écrite de toutes les conversations que j'ai eu dans ma vie ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit.

\- Peu importe, nous avons un problème.

\- Quel problème ?

\- Le tournoi.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il commençait demain. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un vrai tournoi, j'ai tellement hâte de…

\- Merlin…

\- Combien il y aura de chevaliers ? Non parce que..

 _\- Merlin_!

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrais-tu te taire et m'écouter ?

\- Puisque vous le demandez si gentiment…

\- Lors du tournoi, l'un des chevaliers va tricher. Il a un bouclier ensorcelé duquel sortent des serpents. C'est comme ça qu'il tue ses adversaires.

\- Oh. Et vous le savez parce que… ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je l'ai déjà vécu ?

\- Bien vu. Et comment l'avez-vous battu ?

\- Hum…De ce que je me souviens, les serpents sont sortis du bouclier lors du combat.

\- De ce que vous vous souvenez ? C'est bien, vous semblez certain.

\- C'était il y a des années, Merlin !

\- Bon, bon d'accord. Comment avez-vous découvert qu'il trichait ?

\- Euh… Tu me l'as dit.

\- Et comment est-ce que je l'ai découvert ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que je vous explique qu'un de vos concurrents triche, et vous ne me demandez pas comment je le sais ?

\- Non. Si. Peut-être, je ne sais plus ! L'important n'est pas de savoir comment tu l'as su, Merlin, c'est de l'empêcher de tuer.

\- Vous en avez parlé à votre père ? demanda Merlin avant de se raviser devant l'expression d'Arthur. Oui, mauvaise idée. Bon ben euh…Je réfléchis et je vous tiens au courant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Arthur alors que Merlin commençait à s'en aller.

\- Euh… Aider Gaius, c'est _légèrement_ pour ça que je suis venu à Camelot !

Merlin se rendit effectivement chez Gaius, mais se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, où il sortit le livre de magie que le médecin lui avait donné le jour de son arrivée à Camelot. Selon Arthur, les serpents étaient sortis tous seuls du bouclier en plein combat. Ce qui était quand même hautement improbable, surtout si le sortilège fonctionnait parfaitement avant cela. Merlin soupçonnait son double d'être responsable de la sortie des serpents, et s'il avait raison, le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé était sûrement dans ce livre.

* * *

Il feuilleta le livre pendant des heures, en vain, puis finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il réalisa que c'était déjà le matin. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et vit que tout était en place pour le tournoi. Les chevaliers étaient tous en train de se préparer pour combattre, et, sachant qu'Arthur n'avait engagé personne pour le servir, il décida de se rendre dans sa tente.

\- Ah, Merlin ! As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Arthur soupira. Il n'avait rien trouvé non plus, et cela signifiait que l'adversaire de ce maudit chevalier allait mourir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être mon serviteur.

\- Vous savez, je peux m'en aller si vous ne voulez pas de moi ! lança Merlin en faisant demi-tour.

\- Passe-moi ma côte de maille.

Merlin attrapa ladite côte en souriant. Il commençait à vraiment cerner Arthur.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Me battre, Merlin. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Je parlais du chevalier.

\- Rien. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'instant.

\- Alors on va le laisser tuer un innocent ?

\- Je crains qu'on n'ait pas vraiment le choix, Merlin ! On ne peut pas prouver que son bouclier est enchanté, et mon père n'accepterait pour rien au monde d'annuler le tournoi. Ca ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, mais on ne peut rien faire.

Merlin finit d'aider Arthur à se préparer, tant bien que mal, n'étant pas vraiment habitué aux équipements de chevaliers, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le prince.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de la tente, les autres chevaliers étaient déjà prêts.

\- Lequel est-ce ? Demanda Merlin.

Arthur lui désigna le chevalier Valiant.

\- Il a l'air d'un tricheur, de toute manière.

Le ton dédaigneux de Merlin fit rire Arthur, qui lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Le tournoi va commencer, tu ne devrais pas rester là.

Merlin hocha la tête. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il allait profiter du temps que durerait le tournoi pour trouver le sortilège qui lui permettrait de sauver les autres victimes du chevalier.

* * *

Il remonta donc dans sa chambre et repris sa lecture. Après environ une heure, il tomba finalement sur un sortilège qui l'interpella. Il permettait, s'il on en croyait le livre, d'animer les objets. Il devrait donc permettre au bouclier de s'animer, et aux serpents de prendre vie sans qu'ils en aient reçu l'ordre.

Cependant, le sorcier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rater, et il lui fallait donc être sûr de maîtriser le sort. Il fouilla sa chambre, puis la pièce principale, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Puisque tout le monde était hors du château pour assister au tournoi, il s'autorisa à chercher dans la chambre d'Arthur. Sans grande surprise, il ne trouva rien, si ce n'est une pile immense de vêtements sales qui prouvait que le prince avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un valet.

Quelque peu dépité de ne rien trouver, et donc de perdre un temps précieux, Merlin s'achemina vers la chambre de Morgana. Peut-être aurait-elle un bijou représentant un animal, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Merlin sourit en apercevant enfin un cobaye potentiel. Une petite figurine représentant une chouette était posée sur une étagère.

Le sorcier s'en empara, et repris le chemin de sa chambre en espérant qu'il aurait le temps de s'entraîner et de reposer l'objet à sa place avant que Morgana ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Il commença à réciter le sort, sans succès. Il recommença, encore et encore, ne voyant plus le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les trompettes annonçant la fin du tournoi –pour aujourd'hui en tout cas- qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait passé sa journée entière. Sans résultat.

Il tenta encore une fois d'animer la chouette, mais eut à peine le temps de finir son incantation avant de la jeter sous son drap en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Tu sais Merlin, quand je t'ai dit de ne pas rester là, ça ne voulait pas dire que tu ne pouvais pas regarder le tournoi, ni que tu devais passer ta journée dans ta chambre.

\- Euh..Oui, non, je…

Arthur haussa un sourcil, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué pour faire des phrases.

\- Vous avez gagné ? Demanda Merlin en espérant changer de sujet.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai gagné, quelle question. Mais lui aussi. Il a utilisé son bouclier, et je pense que Gaius est en train de ramener le corps ici. On ne peut pas laisser cela se produire encore demain.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parler à mon père.

\- Il ne vous écoutera pas Arthur, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Je devrais peut-être essayer, on ne sait jamais.

\- Attendez au moins demain soir.

\- Merlin, si on ne fait rien, quelqu'un d'autre va _mourir_ demain. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une mort de plus sur la conscience.

Merlin allait argumenter lorsqu'un léger hululement se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Arthur en fouillant la pièce du regard.

\- Quoi donc ?

Merlin rabattit un deuxième coussin sur son oreiller, priant pour que la chouette – s'il avait raison et qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle- se taise, ou tout du moins que le bruit serait camouflé.

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Non.

\- Là ! S'écria Arthur lorsque le même bruit retentit. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas entendu !

\- Arthur, je n'entends rien du tout. Vous êtes sûrement très fatigué par votre journée, voilà tout. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Le prince cligna rapidement des yeux, suspicieux.

\- Je dois parler à mon père avant…

\- Vous entendez des bruits que personne d'autre n'entend, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller voir votre père maintenant. Allez vous coucher, je vous dis.

\- Je suis le roi, Merlin, tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Vous n'êtes _plus_ roi. Vous voyez, vous êtes fatigué, déclara Merlin en le poussant vers la sortie. Imaginez si vous faites un lapsus de ce genre devant Uther, mmh ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison…Finit par admettre Arthur, qui se pencha pour voir une dernière fois à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de se résigner et d'aller se coucher, estimant qu'il pourrait parler à son père le lendemain matin.

Une fois sûr qu'Arthur était suffisamment loin, Merlin se précipita vers son lit, et souleva l'oreiller, pour y découvrir une petite chouette qui hululait encore. Il avait réussi ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'opportunité de faire de même avec les serpents. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire devant Uther, et il lui fallait donc à tout prix convaincre Arthur d'attendre une journée de plus avant de parler au roi.

* * *

Il se leva donc de bonne heure le lendemain, et après une nuit très courte puisqu'il avait aidé Gaius à tenter d'y voir plus clair sur la mort du chevalier. Sortant en essayant de ne pas réveiller le médecin, il se rendit vers la chambre d'Arthur, pour ne trouver qu'un lit défait. Il l'avait raté.

Il se précipita alors vers la salle du trône, où Uther se rendait chaque matin. Sans réfléchir, il poussa les portes, et le regard glacial du roi se posa sur lui. Arthur était également présent, et laissa échapper un soupir en le voyant.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Uther d'un ton peu amical.

Tandis que Merlin tentait de bafouiller une quelconque réponse, Arthur se déplaça de manière à recouvrir le champ de vision de son père, espérant que cela suffirait pour que le roi se reconcentre sur lui et non sur son ami.

\- Père, je vous affirme que…

\- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

\- Non, mais..

\- Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus rien entendre.

\- Mais père…

\- Arthur. J'ai dit : cela suffit. Tu ne peux pas accuser un autre chevalier de tricherie – et encore moins de magie- sans preuve, et il est absolument hors de question que j'annule ce tournoi parce que tu as peur de perdre !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Il suffit, Arthur. Va te préparer pour le tournoi. Et emmènes…Euh…., déclara Uther en désignant Merlin de la main.

\- Merlin, il s'appelle _Merlin_ , siffla Arthur entre ses dents, agacé.

\- Oui, certes.

\- Vous n'allez _même pas_ le convoquer ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Disparais maintenant.

Se retenant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter – ou plutôt qui pourrait l'envoyer dans les cachots-, Arthur fit demi-tour et quitta la salle du trône en claquant la porte, attrapant Merlin par le bras au passage.

Ce dernier tenta de le calmer, mais en vain. Arthur fulminait. Bien sûr, la réponse de son père n'était pas une surprise, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une confrontation. Si quelqu'un d'autre mourrait ce jour-là, et il savait que ce serait le cas, son père serait le seul responsable.

Merlin l'aida à se préparer, puis Arthur partit combattre en premier. Lorsqu'il eut fini –et gagné, il revint se poser aux côtés de son ami, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger le sorcier, qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie devant Arthur.

* * *

Lorsque le tour de Valiant fut arrivé, et qu'Arthur commençait à sérieusement s'agacer, il prétendit une envie pressante pour s'éclipser.

 _\- Maintenant_ ? Ne peux-tu donc pas attendre ?

\- Vous arrivez à contrôler ce genre d'envies, vous, peut-être ?

\- Non mais…

Merlin savait ce qu'Arthur avait dans la tête. Il ne voulait pas être seul pour regarder le combat en sachant que le chevalier allait mourir.

\- Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Sans laisser au prince la chance de protester, Merlin s'éloigna et chercha un endroit d'où il pourrait voir l'arène sans être vu. Il se cacha donc derrières les gradins, et lança le sort qu'il avait mémorisé, priant pour qu'il fonctionne. Puis, il retourna rapidement aux côtés d'Arthur, qui avait le visage fermé, inquiet.

A peine était-il revenu que les serpents sortirent du bouclier. Alors que Valiant tentait de les rappeler discrètement, Arthur se leva d'un bond et attrapa son épée.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Intima-t-il à Merlin.

Il se précipita dans l'arène et se plaça devant le chevalier qui combattait Valiant, et qui était tombé à terre. Il parvint à décapiter les serpents, et s'engagea dans un combat à mort avec Valiant, qu'il gagna de justesse.

Laissant tomber son épée au sol, il releva la tête vers son père, qui s'était levé, ainsi que Morgana.

\- Peut-être feriez-vous mieux de m'écouter la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il sans se soucier de la colère que cette mise au point publique déclencherait chez le roi.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était redevenu calme. La cohue qui s'était emparée de Camelot après le combat s'était tue, et Arthur regagnait sa chambre.

Il y trouva Morgana, assise sur son lit.

\- Morgana. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je venais voir comment vous alliez.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Qu'a dit Uther ?

\- A votre avis ? Il m'a intimé de ne plus jamais le provoquer en public comme je l'ai fait, bien sûr.

Morgana secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Et comment va Merlin ?

\- Merlin ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air anxieux.

\- Quand était-ce ?

\- Le premier jour du tournoi.

Arthur soupira. Merlin devait simplement s'inquiéter de la manière dont les choses tourneraient. Rien d'alarmant, donc.

\- Il va bien.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Vous avez l'air proches tous les deux, fit remarquer Arthur.

\- Oui, on est de bons amis je pense. Je lui demande parfois de m'aider lorsque Gwen est occupée.

Arthur releva la tête d'un geste. Merlin aidait Morgana alors qu'il refusait d'être son serviteur à lui ? Cette révélation lui noua l'estomac, et il essaya d'oublier ce sentiment de… Jalousie ? Non, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas jaloux de Morgana.

Cette dernière détailla attentivement les réactions d'Arthur. Elle savait que mentir n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'Arthur l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir s'il était jaloux du temps qu'elle passait avec Merlin. Et si elle en croyait l'air abattu que le prince tenait tant bien que mal de cacher, la réponse était oui.

\- Oh, vous…Vous n'êtes quand même pas jaloux ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. D'où cette idée stupide vous vient-elle ?

L'empressement avec lequel Arthur avait répondu avait fini de confirmer le peu de doutes qu'il restait à la jeune femme. Oui, Arthur était définitivement amoureux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le lui faire comprendre, et ensuite avouer. Ce qui n'allait probablement pas être facile, mais elle aimait les challenges.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis Morgana quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. A peine avait-elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle tomba sur Merlin, qui se rendait de toute évidence dans celle d'Arthur.

\- Oh, Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Arthur, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Merlin sourit à la pupille du roi, et pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Merlin . Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous tous savoir comment je vais !?

\- D'accord, pardon, je m'en vais !

\- Non mais…Commença Arthur en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Tout s'est bien fini finalement. Vous devez être content ?

\- Plutôt, oui. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sauver le premier chevalier.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, Arthur.

\- Tu sais ce que je viens de remarquer ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais « Sire » ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, donc vous n'êtes pas mon prince, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous appeler comme si vous l'étiez, répondit Merlin avec un sourire qui se voulait provocateur.

Arthur laissa échapper un rire avant de se fermer.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, j'en avais vraiment besoin..

\- Désolé. Ca vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre époque. Etre roi, tout ça.

\- Ca dépend quoi. A vrai dire, mes chevaliers me manquent, et même – je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour- même Gwaine.

\- Qui est Gwaine ?

\- Le plus agaçant des chevaliers agaçants. Il est même pire que toi. Passer une journée seul avec lui suffirait à faire avouer nos prisonniers, même les plus endurcis.

\- J'ai hâte de le connaître, déclara Merlin en riant.

\- Oui, on en reparlera.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ?

\- Oh si. C'est d'ailleurs là que c'est incompréhensible, vous êtes tous les deux tellement agaçants que je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez vous entendre.

\- Et les choses qui ne vous manquent pas ?

\- Morgana. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ma sœur a pu…

\- Attendez…Morgana est votre _sœur_ ?

Arthur soupira. Et un lapsus de plus, un !

\- Demi-sœur. Elle est la fille d'Uther.

\- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

\- Ici ? Non. Enfin je ne pense pas, à vrai dire j'ignore quand et comment elle l'a appris.

\- Et vous ? Quand l'avez-vous appris ?

\- Quand elle a avoué à mon père qu'elle le savait, quand elle nous a tous trahi et s'est emparée du trône.

\- Vous comptez le lui dire ?

\- Non. Si elle l'apprend, elle se retournera contre nous encore plus vite.

\- Non. Elle se retournera peut-être contre Uther, mais pas contre vous. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que, peut-être, Morgana pensait que vous le saviez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, en apprenant qu'Uther était son père, elle a pu penser que vous étiez déjà au courant, et que vous ne lui avez rien dit. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussée à vous haïr.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça me parait logique. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauver votre sœur, je pense que vous devez être sincère avec elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir.

Une fois Merlin partit, Arthur s'allongea sur le lit, en pleine réflexion. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être devrait-il tout avouer à Morgana. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'allait-il faire si cela ne faisait que la pousser loin de lui ?

Un autre évènement le perturbait tout autant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Morgana avait déclaré que Merlin l'aidait parfois. Il avait beau se convaincre du contraire, il savait ce que c'était. La jalousie. Sans doute était-il jaloux parce qu'il avait l'habitude que son ami ne le serve que lui, et uniquement lui, et qu'il n'était donc pas habitué à le voir servir quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Un mois avait passé, et rien n'avait changé, au grand dam de Morgana. Elle avait beau tenter tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, les sous-entendus, se rapprocher explicitement de Merlin devant Arthur, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire prendre conscience au prince de ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas indifférent, mais il semblait ne pas comprendre, et la jeune femme commençait à désespérer devant un tel aveuglement.

Elle avait pourtant cru que l'épidémie qui s'était déclarée environ une semaine auparavant aurait eu un quelconque effet, après tout ils s'étaient liés pour aider Gwen et son père –bien qu'Uther ait fini par exécuter ce dernier, ce qui avait les avait tous mis dans une colère noire-, mais les choses avaient depuis repris leur cours normal.

Et Morgana avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de mettre Arthur face à réalité, de gré ou de force. Si elle n'agissait pas, elle était persuadée que les deux hommes pourraient rester dans cette situation absurde jusqu'à leur mort. Arthur serait même capable d'épouser quelqu'un en se persuadant de l'aimer si elle le laissait faire.

Elle décida donc de passer à la phase deux de son plan, et s'apprêtait à aller lui parler lorsque Merlin toqua à sa porte.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Gaius m'a demandé de vous apporter votre potion pour dormir.

\- Ah… Pose-la là.

Morgana lui désigna la table de chevet, et Merlin posa la fiole doucement. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucun effet sur les cauchemars de Morgana.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, avoua la pupille du roi en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Alors pourquoi continuer à prendre le traitement ?

\- J'espère qu'il finira par faire effet, je suppose.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Savez-vous au moins d'où ces cauchemars proviennent ?

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir, Merlin. Et ce n'est pas ça.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Parce que ça ne _peut pas_ être ça ! Je ne peux pas posséder de la magie, Uther me tuerait. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas maudite.

\- La magie n'est _pas_ une malédiction, Morgana.

\- Quand on vit à Camelot et qu'on est la pupille du roi, si.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, ou honte, de ce que vous êtes. Si la magie fait partie de vous, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Uther ne comprendrait jamais cela, déclara Morgana en secouant la tête d'un air apeuré. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Merlin. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, si j'ai vraiment de la magie, alors je suis fichue.

\- Non… Arthur vous protègera. Je vous protègerai.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez, hein ? Arthur ne peut rien contre Uther, et toi encore moins, affirma-t-elle en tentant de sourire.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas vivre dans la peur, je ne sais que trop bien ce que l'on ressent. Et surtout, je ne vous laisserai pas croire que vous êtes seule.

\- C'est gentil Merlin, mais je te l'ai dit, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Si.

Morgana releva la tête, surprise et intriguée.

\- Je… J'ai… J'avais un ami, à Ealdor. Will, déclara Merlin en se souvenant qu'Arthur pensait que Will était un sorcier. Il a de la magie lui aussi, il en a toujours eu, d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

\- Ealdor n'est pas Camelot…

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas mieux. Les gens sont effrayés par la magie, là-bas aussi. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, ils croient que c'est mal, et si quiconque découvrait la vérité, Will aurait certainement été banni, au minimum. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi radical que peut l'être Uther, mais la peur d'avoir des dons existe là-bas aussi. La peur d'être différent, la peur de ce que l'on est. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule Morgana, et vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de vous-même.

Morgana sourit faiblement, tenant de montrer à son ami qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Finalement, elle se pencha et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre. Elle ferma les yeux, et ne vit donc pas Arthur passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, déglutir, et repartir sans faire de bruit.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être réellement proche de Merlin, il tombait sur quelque chose lui rappelant que son ami était en réalité sans doute plus proche de Morgana que de lui. Et même s'il essayait de le cacher –y compris à lui-même, ça faisait mal.

Peu de temps après, Merlin le retrouva dans sa chambre.

\- Ah Merlin. Que veux-tu ?

\- Rien, je m'ennuyais.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Morgana ? Répondit Arthur en bougonnant à moitié.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour palier à ton ennui, te chanter une berceuse peut-être ?

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes d'une humeur merveilleusement agréable, ça fait plaisir.

\- Mmh désolé. C'est juste…

\- L'arrivée du roi Bayard ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Gaius dit qu'il arrive demain pour signer un traité de paix, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Arthur, qui était jusqu'alors plus ou moins avachi sur son siège, se releva d'un bond. Il se souvenait parfaitement du roi Bayard. Comment oublier la première fois où Merlin avait failli mourir pour lui ? Bayard avait empoisonné sa coupe, et Merlin l'avait bue pour le prouver, ce qui l'aurait tué si Arthur n'était pas parvenu à retrouver la fleur antidote et à l'amener à temps à Gaius malgré l'intervention d'Uther qui l'avait enfermé pour l'en empêcher. Ce qui était l'une des choses qu'Arthur n'avait jamais pardonné à son père.

Cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il risque à nouveau la vie de son ami. Il boirait cette coupe lui-même s'il le fallait, mais il ne laisserait pas Merlin la boire. Sachant pourtant que ce dernier ne le laisserait pas faire, il décida de ne rien lui dire, et de laisser les choses se dérouler jusqu'à ce soir là.

* * *

Le lendemain, Camelot accueillit donc le roi Bayard et ses hommes, et la journée passa plus ou moins normalement.

Lorsque le soir du banquet fut finalement venu, tous se réunirent, et Arthur saisit la coupe qui lui était réservée.

Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Merlin déboula de dieu sait où en criant.

\- Arthur ! Ne buvez pas, le vin est empoisonné !

Arthur soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir agir avant que Merlin n'intervienne, et maintenant il n'avait aucune idée de comment sauver son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser boire, il savait que tout s'était joué à quelques minutes près la dernière fois, et qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie de réussite s'il devait à nouveau aller chercher la fleur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, et qu'il se reconcentra à nouveau, il remarqua que tout le monde avait sorti les armes.

\- Sur quoi se base cette accusation ? Demanda fermement Uther.

\- Il a été vu versant le poison.

\- Par qui ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire.

Alors qu'Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire, Uther lui arracha la coupe des mains, et s'avança vers Bayard.

\- Si vous dites la vérité, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Arthur eut un sursaut de soulagement en pensant que son père allait donner la coupe à Bayard, mais ce dernier fit demi-tour et la plaqua dans les mains de Merlin.

\- S'il s'avère que vous mentez, je veux pouvoir vous tuer moi-même.

Arthur fouilla la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une idée brillante qui ne lui venait pas. Finalement, à court de temps, il décida d'improviser, et se jeta sur Merlin, lui arrachant la coupe.

\- Ne bois pas ça !

\- Arthur ! Laisse donc l'apprenti de Gaius boire ce vin.

\- Pour qu'il meure ? Hors de question.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, ce n'est qu'un paysan !

\- Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à la boire, vous, cette coupe !

\- Arthur, cela suffit ! Donne ce verre au garçon immédia…

 _\- MERLIN_ ! Il s'appelle _Merlin_ ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Et je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à ton petit jeu, Arthur. Et je ne te laisserai pas me défier de la sorte, surtout pour…

Hors de lui, Arthur fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire. Il lança le vin empoisonné au visage du roi, et ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque ce dernier le fixa avec hargne.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, tu passeras le mois entier au cachot. Et dis au revoir à _Merlin_ , car il sera mort avant que tu ne revois le jour.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Arthur fut fermement saisi par les gardes royaux, qui l'entraînèrent hors de la salle. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Gwen et Gaius blêmir, et Morgana se lever, tandis que Merlin était à son tour saisi.

\- Ne faîtes pas cela !

\- Morgana, restez en dehors de ça, à moins que vous ne vouliez rejoindre Arthur au cachot.

\- Merlin n'a strictement rien fait qui mérite un tel châtiment, et vous le savez !

\- Cela est peut-être vrai, mais Arthur a de toute évidence besoin d'être remis dans le droit chemin.

\- Si vous faites cela, je peux vous jurer que jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai. Et Arthur non plus.

\- Il suffit Morgana. Vous rejoignez Arthur au cachot. Immédiatement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut jeté dans une cellule, après avoir tenté de se débattre en vain, Arthur se défoula en frappant le mur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des pas.

\- Vous me faites mal !

\- Morgana ? Demanda-t-il en reconnaissant sa voix.

Il se colla aux barreaux pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Il aperçu vaguement le tissu de la robe de Morgana disparaitre dans la cellule voisine.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- A votre avis ? J'ai dit ses quatre vérités à Uther, comme vous.

Arthur soupira. Si Morgana était aussi coincée ici, alors il n'y avait plus personne pour sauver Merlin. Il allait mourir, à cause de lui.

\- A vrai dire, je ne vous en pensais pas capable.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne pense pas comme lui.

\- Certes, mais il y a une différence entre penser différemment et lui balancer votre verre peut-être empoisonné à la figure en public.

\- Oui, eh bien c'était définitivement stupide. Et maintenant Merlin va mourir, à cause de moi.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que mon père va changer d'avis ? Ne soyez pas naïve.

\- Uther est plutôt lié à Gaius. Et je suis persuadée que Gaius ne laissera pas Merlin mourir. Peut-être que…

\- Il se fiche pas mal de l'avis de Gaius, Morgana. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est de ne pas perdre la face devant un autre roi. Ou devant qui que ce soit.

Arthur se laissa tomber contre le mur de sa cellule. Si Merlin mourrait à cause de lui, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

* * *

A l'autre bout du château, Uther faisait les cent pas. Le roi Bayard, hors de lui, avait quitté Camelot dans la foulée, sans signer le traité.

Uther avait fait enfermer Merlin dans sa chambre, puisqu'Arthur était aux cachots et qu'il était strictement hors de question de le laisser voir l'apprenti de Gaius. Si cela avait été la première fois qu'il s'énervait pour le jeune homme, le roi aurait presque cru qu'Arthur avait été ensorcelé. Mais il ne laisserait pas son fils l'humilier de la sorte impunément, et peu importe si cela lui devait de se faire haïr par Morgana, Gaius ou qui que ce soit d'autre, Merlin mourrait. Peut-être que de le voir mourir aiderait Arthur à apprendre le respect.

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut bientôt interrompu.

\- Sire ?

\- Gaius. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'espérais pouvoir vous parler de votre décision concernant Merlin, Sire.

\- Cela ne servira à rien, Gaius. Je ne laisserai pas Arthur agir de la sorte, et le châtiment se doit être à la hauteur du crime.

\- Mais cela n'est en rien la faute de Merlin.

\- Je le sais bien, et croyez bien que cela me désole pour vous, Gaius, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est très certainement la seule chose que je puisse faire pour faire comprendre à Arthur qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'agir ainsi. Le garçon sera donc exécuté demain soir, mais vous pouvez rester avec lui d'ici là si vous le désirez. Cette conversation est dorénavant terminée.

Gaius hocha la tête, se sachant impuissant, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Merlin, puisqu'il en avait désormais l'autorisation.

* * *

Les heures passèrent, et au petit matin, Morgana commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du silence d'Arthur. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Merlin, elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais ruminer dans son coin ne servirait à rien.

\- Arthur ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Arthur, dites quelque chose bon sang !

\- Pourquoi faire ? En quoi parler va aider Merlin, hein ?

\- Eh bien au moins je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas taillé les veines.

Arthur soupira. Comment Morgana pouvait-elle plaisanter alors que Merlin allait mourir ?

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas rester ici à ne rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Supplier mon père pour qu'il meure encore plus vite ?

\- Bon, très bien. Puisque vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas capable de mettre un plan au point, je m'en occupe.

\- Et qu'est-ce que _vous_ allez faire ?

\- Ne sous-estimez jamais une femme déterminée, Arthur.

Avant que le prince n'ait pu répondre, Morgana appela le garde. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose, mais en vain. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Morgana faisait, mais le garde ouvrit la grille et la laissa sortir. Il tenta de l'appeler, mais un regard noir de sa part le ravisa.

Quelques instants plus tard, Morgana se retrouvait face à Uther.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda-t-il aux gardes. Je croyais vous avoir dit de l'emmener aux cachots.

\- Arthur est ensorcelé, déclara Morgana en fixant le roi dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Arthur est ensorcelé. Bayard a dû lui administrer quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Quelles preuves avez-vous ?

\- Aucune qui soit matérielle, mais je connais Arthur. Jamais il n'aurait agi envers vous comme il l'a fait, et surtout pas en public. Je suppose que le but de Bayard était de vous humilier en passant par votre propre fils.

Uther semblait sceptique, mais Morgana espérait que sa haine de la magie prendrait le dessus.

\- Si vraiment il est ensorcelé, il faut trouver un moyen d'en annuler les effets.

\- A vrai dire, je pense qu'ils s'annulent tout seuls au bout de quelques jours.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, si j'étais Bayard, je voudrais qu'Arthur se souvienne de ce qu'il a fait, pour qu'il se sente coupable.

\- Très bien, faites venir Arthur, ordonna-t-il aux gardes. Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas ensorcelée, pourtant vous vous êtes opposée à moi. Peut-être devrais-je vous renvoyer en cellule.

\- J'aime beaucoup Merlin, et je me suis laissée emportée, mais je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Il vaudrait mieux.

* * *

Alors qu'Arthur s'inquiétait de plus en plus, surtout ne voyant pas Morgana revenir, deux gardes ouvrirent la porte de sa cellule.

\- Le roi veut vous voir.

Arthur fut donc amené –pratiquement jeté d'ailleurs –devant Uther. A ses côtés se tenait Morgana, qui le fixait d'un air qui lui signifiait clairement de ne pas faire foirer son plan.

\- Père.

Uther s'approcha de son fils, comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il était victime d'un sortilège.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Arthur, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait, tenta de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de Morgana, qui hocha lentement la tête pour lui dire de répondre par l'affirmative, ou tout du moins de ne pas répondre agressivement.

\- Euh…Bien, je crois.

\- Tu crois ? N'es-tu donc pas sûr de comment tu te sens ?

\- Si mais…

\- Aurais-tu, je ne sais pas, la tête qui tourne, quelque chose ?

Les signaux que tentait de lui envoyer Morgana ne faisaient que l'embrouiller un peu plus, le rendant complètement perdu. De plus, il se doutait que l'avenir de Merlin dépendait grandement de cette entrevue, et il n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Un peu, oui, finit-il par répondre. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis.

\- Morgana pense que tu as été victime de magie. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel que tu aurais mangé ou bu ?

\- Euh… L'une des servantes de Bayard m'a donné un morceau de gâteau, oui, mentit-il en espérant que cela satisferait le roi.

\- Il était très certainement imbibé de magie, intervint Morgana, avant de se faire taire par un regard du roi.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as _fait_ lors du banquet ?

\- Oui…répondit Arthur après avoir cherché encore une fois la réponse à donner auprès de sa sœur.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, déclara-t-il en saisissant enfin le plan imaginé par Morgana. J'ai… Je me suis retrouvé hors de moi, j'ignore pourquoi. Je suis désolé, père.

S'excuser d'avoir voulu sauver la vie de son meilleur ami lui écorchait la bouche, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas le voir exécuté.

\- Bien. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous deux que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Et pour m'en assurer, le garçon sera exécuté ce soir comme prévu.

Arthur manqua de vaciller. Merlin allait mourir. Le plan de Morgana n'avait pas fonctionné. Cette dernière avait également ouvert des yeux ronds, et s'avança vers Uther pour se placer face à lui, devant Arthur qui restait paralysé.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Merlin n'a strictement rien fait pour mériter cela, et Arthur n'était pas lui-même !

\- Peut-être, mais je n'en ai pas la preuve, et je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous voir vous liguer contre mon autorité à nouveau.

\- Cela n'arrivera que si vous le tuez, affirma Arthur en reprenant ses esprits. Ni Morgana ni moi ne vous pardonnerait d'exécuter un innocent sans motif. Sans parler du mal que vous ferez à Gaius, qui est _votre_ ami ! Ne faites pas ça. S'il vous plaît. De plus, ce serait laisser Bayard gagner. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait ?

Uther sembla réfléchir un instant, puis posa à nouveau un regard glacial sur Arthur.

\- Très bien, il vit. Mais je te préviens, Arthur, si j'entends encore parler de lui, il sera exécuté et vos requêtes ne serviront à rien.

Uther les renvoya d'un geste de la main.

* * *

Une fois sortis, Arthur enlaça Morgana.

\- Merci.

\- Pardon, j'ai du mal entendre, est-ce que vous avez dit « _merci_ » ?

Arthur laissa échapper un rire, et ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Arthur était réellement reconnaissant envers Morgana, il était plus que conscient que sans elle, Merlin serait mort. Cependant, il se félicitait mentalement de ne pas avoir écoté son ami et de n'avoir encore rien dit sur leur lien de parenté, sans quoi cet évènement aurait pu prendre une tournure encore plus tragique.

Puis il se précipita chez Gaius, et renvoya les gardes qui s'y trouvaient.

Merlin se trouvait dans sa chambre, avec Gaius et Gwen.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Gaius.

\- Tu es libre, répondit Arthur en souriant.

Merlin enlaça Gaius, puis se leva et s'avança vers Arthur. Ce dernier était plus que soulagé, et, quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris lorsque Merlin le prit dans ses bras. Il resserra l'étreinte, et soupira doucement, laissant retomber la pression.

\- Merci, Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à vrai dire, tu devrais plutôt remercier Morgana.

\- Je vais le faire.

Merlin se dégagea, et s'éloigna pour aller voir Morgana.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre votre père ? demanda Gaius

\- Disons que, s'il vous demande, j'ai été ensorcelé.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Morgana vint rejoindre Arthur dans sa chambre.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien mieux que ce matin en tout cas.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Morgana en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à lui ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Merlin. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à lui ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une question piège ? Demanda Arthur en riant.

\- Non, c'est une vraie question ! Je veux dire… Vous n'avez jamais été proche de personne, pas depuis des années en tout cas. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais opposé à votre père en public, ni même en privé d'ailleurs. Pourtant, depuis qu'il est arrivé, vous avez changé. Vous avez quand même jeté un verre à la figure du roi pour le défendre ! Et vous ne le connaissez que depuis deux mois à peine.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- La vérité. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, c'est mon ami, donc je suppose, oui…

\- Je ne vous parle pas _d'amitié_ , Arthur.

\- Alors de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes _vraiment_ stupide parfois, répondit Morgana d'un ton las.

\- Eh !

\- Vous risquez votre vie pour lui, vous passez votre temps à le chercher, et vous étiez au bord de la dépression quand il a refusé de vous servir, il faut vraiment vous faire un dessin ?

\- Je n'étais pas au bord de la dépression !

\- Vous rigolez ? J'ai pratiquement cru que vous alliez vous mettre à pleurer ! Et vous ne le connaissiez que depuis deux jours. Vous connaissant, ça faisait presque peur.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- Bon sang, Arthur !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vous êtes _amoureux_ , c'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ?

\- Je… _QUOI ?_

\- Oh ne le niez pas !

\- Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Merlin ! Où diable avez-vous été chercher cette idée stupide ?

\- C'est loin d'être stupide, vous ne voulez juste pas le reconnaitre.

\- C'est mon ami, bon sang, rien de plus.

\- Bien sûr. Depuis quand vous avez des amis ?

\- Ahah, très drôle, vraiment.

\- Non, vraiment. Vous n'avez jamais eu d'amis, parce que vous vous fichez de tout le monde. Et d'un coup, vous changez complètement. Et pourquoi ? Pour lui. Un vrai coup de foudre je vous dis. On avait l'impression qu'il était une part de votre vie même pas douze heures après qu'il ait posé le pied à Camelot !

\- Ca n'a _rien_ à voir !

\- Alors répondez à ma question. Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à lui ?

\- Mais je vous ai répondu ! C'est mon ami.

\- Pourquoi est-ce votre ami ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

\- Bien. Vous êtes donc amoureux.

\- Je ne le suis _pas_.

\- Si vous l'êtes.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste… Rien.

Morgana se redressa.

\- C'est juste _quoi_ ?

\- Rien du tout, laissez tomber.

\- Vous me connaissez vraiment mal si vous pensez que je vais laisser tomber.

Arthur soupira lourdement. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Merlin, mais il savait que Morgana ne le lâcherait pas à moins d'une réponse satisfaisante. Et il n'en avait pas, si ce n'est avouer la vérité. Seulement il ignorait comment Morgana réagirait si elle apprenait qu'il venait du futur, il avait déjà peur de sa réaction s'il suivait les conseils de Merlin et lui avouait leur lien de parenté. Il lui fallait donc choisir entre plonger dans l'inconnu et avouer, ou supporter sa sœur déblatérer sur son hypothétique amour pour Merlin chaque jour jusqu'à sa mort. Le choix était vite fait, même si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

\- C'est juste que je le connais depuis longtemps, d'accord ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous le connaître depuis longtemps alors qu'il est arrivé il y a deux mois ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas d'ici.

Morgana le regardait comme si elle essayait de déterminer s'il était en train de tenter de détourner la conversation, ou juste complètement fou.

\- Ce n'est pas… Mon époque. Je viens du futur.

Morgana éclata de rire.

\- Mais oui bien sûr… Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Oui. De là où je viens, Merlin est arrivé à Camelot il y a plus de huit ans. Voilà pourquoi je tiens à lui.

\- Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne venez pas vraiment de… Huit ans dans le futur ?

\- Si. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, d'accord. Je me suis juste réveillé ici, le jour où Merlin est arrivé à Camelot, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Vous êtes arrivé le jour où Merlin est venu à Camelot ? Et vous allez oser me dire que tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui ?

\- Eh bien je…

\- Bon, peu importe. Comment c'est ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le futur, idiot !

\- Mon père est mort, je suis roi.

\- Oh. Et…Merlin est votre serviteur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous teniez tellement à ce qu'il le devienne !

Arthur hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous ? Répéta Arthur en déglutissant.

\- Oui, comment est-ce que je suis ?

\- Euh… Je ne vais pas vous parler de vous.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que vous êtes suffisamment pénible comme ça !

\- Bon très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez me parler de Merlin et vous.

\- Mais c'est pas possible…Soupira Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Seul un sourire éclatant lui répondit.

\- C'est au choix. Vous me parlez soit de moi, soit de Merlin.

\- Bon très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Donc il est votre serviteur ? Questionna-t-elle, victorieuse.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit oui, pourriez vous au moins éviter de poser deux fois la même la question ?

\- Et vous êtes proches ?

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Et s'il mourrait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il mourrait, est-ce que vous pourriez vous en remettre ?

Non. Arthur savait que non. S'il perdait Merlin, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Mais il était hors de question d'avouer cela à Morgana.

\- Je prends votre silence pour un non. Alors comment savez-vous que vous ne l'aimez pas ?

\- Morgana, pitié !

\- Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse claire.

 _\- Je n'aime pas Merlin_ , c'est suffisamment clair, ça ?

\- Non. Parce que ce n'est pas sincère. Soyez sincère avec vous-même, vous jetez des regards assassins à tous ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près de lui –moi y compris, vous ne supportez pas qu'il soit loin de vous. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est que de l'amitié !

\- Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer, et je vous dis que je ne l'aime pas, alors fichez-moi la paix, bon sang !

\- Vous savez ce que c'est que d'aimer ? Qui ?

\- Qui quoi ?

\- Qui avez-vous aimé ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Ca suffit Morgana, j'en ai assez !

Enervé, Arthur se leva et poussa sa sœur vers la sortie, malgré ces protestations. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Lui, amoureux de Merlin ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus idiot.

Pourtant, une phrase l'avait marqué. « Qui avez-vous aimé ? ». Gwen, bien sûr. Mais le fait est que Morgana avait sans le vouloir mit le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait depuis déjà un moment. Avait aimé. Oui, il avait aimé Gwen. Mais l'aimait-il toujours ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Après tout, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour se rapprocher d'elle, il ne lui parlait même pas. Et elle ne lui manquait pas. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus. Mais en aucun cela avait un rapport avec Merlin. Il aimait Merlin comme un ami, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à lui autrement. Pourtant il savait que Morgana n'avait pas tort. Il supportait de moins en moins que l'on soit proche de Merlin. Mais la jalousie existait également en amitié, après tout. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. C'était une certitude.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quelques semaines avaient passées, et Uther semblait avoir finalement oublié Merlin, ayant même arrêté d'envoyer des regards noirs lorsqu'il croisait Arthur ou Morgana avec lui. Morgana, elle, était loin d'avoir oublié le jeune homme, pour le plus grand malheur d'Arthur. Il avait pensé que lui avouer qu'il venait du futur lui enlèverait de la tête l'idée qu'il soit amoureux de Merlin, mais il s'avérait que c'était pire qu'avant. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus, et quand ce n'était pas à propos de Merlin, elle insistait pour savoir ce qu'il advenait d'elle.

Merlin, quant à lui, le poussait à lui avouer qu'il était son frère, et Arthur avait ainsi quasiment l'impression qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

Un matin, alors que Merlin était parti à la recherche de champignons pour Gaius, il entendit un crissement étrange. En se retournant, il aperçut une bête géante fonçant vers lui. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais trébucha et se retrouva à terre, la bête au-dessus de lui. Persuadé qu'il allait mourir, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en constatant que rien ne se passait. Un homme était en train de combattre la créature avec une épée, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un chevalier si l'on en croyait ses vêtements. Il releva Merlin et tous deux se cachèrent derrière un tronc. Une fois la bête envolée, Merlin se tourna vers l'inconnu.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie…Je suis Merlin.

\- Lancelot.

Puis il s'évanouit, et Merlin remarqua une plaie béante au niveau de son flanc.

Il le porta jusque chez Gaius, qui lui annonça que la plaie était superficielle et qu'il devrait être remis d'ici le lendemain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lancelot était en effet en pleine forme.

\- J'ai toujours voulu venir ici, confia-t-il à Merlin. Depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est mon rêve de devenir un chevalier de Camelot. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, j'en demande trop. Après tout, ils ont les meilleurs chevaliers qui existent, et moi…Qui suis-je ?

\- Lancelot, ils vont t'adorer !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai vu combattre, tu ferais de l'ombre à Arthur lui-même !

\- J'en doute, déclara Lancelot en riant.

\- D'ailleurs… Je vais aller lui en parler tout de suite !

Merlin se leva, suivi du regard par un Lancelot interloqué.

\- Tu _connais_ Arthur ?

\- Oh oui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Merlin déboulait dans la chambre du prince, qui se préparait pour faire passer le dernier test aux hommes désirant devenir chevaliers de Camelot.

\- Arthur !

\- Merlin, je n'ai vraiment le temps là, je dois affronter un peut-être-futur-chevalier, s'il n'échoue pas comme tous les autres.

-Euh oui, à propos de chevalier, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui aimerait le devenir.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

\- Il s'appelle Lancelot, il…

Arthur cessa d'écouter. Lancelot. Il avait presque oublié comment il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

\- Lancelot ne peut pas être chevalier, Merlin. Il faut être noble.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il l'est, vous n'en savez rien.

\- Bien sûr que si, je le sais. Je m'en souviens.

\- Oui, eh bien cette loi est stupide !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la loi. Donc tu diras à Lancelot qu'il ne peut pas être chevalier.

\- Mais c'est injuste, il est vraiment doué ! Peut-être même plus que vous !

\- Personne n'est meilleur que moi, Merlin. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Vous n'allez même pas lui laisser une chance ?

\- Merlin, je te le redis : c'est contre la loi. Il ne _peut pas_ être chevalier, lui donner de faux espoirs serait cruel.

Arthur quitta sa chambre sans laisser à Merlin le temps de répondre. Il savait bien que Lancelot était un excellent chevalier, probablement le meilleur qu'il ait eu à ses ordres, mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Uther n'accepterait jamais de briser la première loi de Camelot. De plus, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'aider. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Guenièvre lui était toujours plus ou moins resté en travers de la gorge. Par ailleurs, il savait que Merlin et lui avaient été très proches, et, plus ou moins inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas se faire ravir la place de meilleur ami, ce qui avait des chances d'arriver si Lancelot restait à Camelot dès maintenant.

* * *

Dépité, et quelque peu énervé contre Arthur qui avait l'air de ne pas du tout se préoccuper du sort de Lancelot, Merlin retourna chez Gaius, où son nouvel ami -l'attendait.

\- Arthur dit qu'il faut être un noble pour devenir chevalier…

Lancelot s'assit sur une chaise, visiblement dépité.

\- Je suis désolé, Lancelot, affirma Gaius.

\- Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à devenir chevalier ?

-Quand j'étais petit, des pilleurs ont attaqué mon village. Tout le monde a été massacré, mon père, ma mère… J'étais le seul survivant. Ce jour-là, je me suis juré que je ne serai plus jamais impuissant face à la tyrannie. Le maniement de l'épée et le combat sont devenus ma raison de vivre. Lorsque je fus enfin prêt, je suis parti pour Camelot. Mais on dirait que le voyage est terminé. Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu est perdu.

\- Je te promets de faire ce qu'il faudra pour arranger cela.

\- Merlin, tu l'as dit toi-même, Arthur…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Arthur, je m'en occupe.

Merlin se précipita aux archives du palais, et transforma un sceau de noblesse en un pour Lancelot. Puis, il le lui ramena.

\- Merlin, non.

\- Bon très bien, tu ne veux pas être un chevalier.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement ce serait mentir, et mentir est contre les règles de la chevalerie, et..

\- C'est contre les règles ? Au diable les règles ! Les règles ont tort, Lancelot, et tu as tout autant le droit et le mérite d'être chevalier que n'importe qui d'autre ! Et si tu deviens chevalier, si le roi t'adoubes, ce sera parce que tu l'auras mérité, noble ou pas !

Après quelques minutes, Lancelot avait finalement accepté, et Merlin, qui savait qu'Arthur ne le laisserait pas faire, avait demandé à Morgana d'obtenir une audience auprès d'Uther pour Lancelot, ce que la jeune femme avait accepté bien volontiers, ravie d'aider son ami.

* * *

Uther était donc installé sur son trône, attendant Lancelot, Arthur à ses côtés ne sachant évidemment pas de quel chevalier il s'agissait. Lorsque Lancelot entra dans la salle, suivi par Merlin, le prince se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Comment Merlin osait-il amener Lancelot ici alors qu'il lui avait très expressément dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être chevalier ? Il lui lança son regard le plus noir, mais loin de baisser les yeux, Merlin soutint son regard, lui montrant clairement qu'il se battrait pour que Lancelot devienne chevalier, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. De toute manière, Lancelot n'était pas un noble, le roi allait donc très vite mettre fin à cette entrevue. A moins que… Lancelot venait de lui présenter un titre de noblesse. Le visage d'Arthur se ferma. Il avait oublié cette histoire de faux titre, mais cela lui revenait maintenant. De toute évidence, l'idée venait de Merlin, qui n'avait pas apprécié sa réponse de la veille.

Arthur se mordit à nouveau la langue, se retenant de tout dévoiler. D'une part parce que son père l'accuserait d'avoir peur de la concurrence, et d'autre part parce qu'il savait que s'il faisait cela, Merlin ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Or, il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça.

Uther s'étonna d'apprendre que le roi dont-Arthur-n'avait-pas-écouté-le-nom avait un cinquième fils, puis déclara que Lancelot passerait les tests de chevalerie avec lui. Arthur hocha la tête, puis quitta la salle du trône en agrippant Merlin par le bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Bien sûr, je fais ce que vous refusez de faire, je donne une chance à Lancelot, qui la mérite amplement !

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « c'est contraire aux lois ! » ?

\- Arrêtez, vous vous fichez pas mal des lois !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Demander à votre père d'arrêter le tournoi, il y a quelques mois, c'était contre la loi. Essayer d'aider le père de Gwen ? Contre la loi. Lancer votre verre à la figure de votre père pour m'aider ? Bon je veux bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de loi là-dessus, mais je doute que…

\- Tout cela n'avait rien à voir, Merlin ! Dans tous tes exemples, il y avait un danger de mort, ce n'est pas le cas de Lancelot.

\- Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à retourner voir votre père, lui dire que Lancelot n'est pas un noble, l'accuser ainsi de mensonge et de trahison envers les lois, et le faire exécuter. Et là, vous le voyez le danger de mort ?

Sur ce, Merlin se dégagea et laissa Arthur en plan. Ce dernier savait que Merlin avait raison, si Uther apprenait le mensonge de Lancelot, il serait exécuté. Sauf si Arthur le faisait sortir de prison pour qu'il l'aide à affronter la créature qui terrorisait les environs, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois, et Lancelot s'en était tiré sain et sauf. Mais Arthur ne voulait rien devoir à Lancelot. Et puisque Merlin ignorait que le prince savait comment l'aider, il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher.

Arthur fixa donc le rendez-vous de Lancelot à une semaine plus tard, décidant d'attendre de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et Merlin ne donnait quasiment plus signe de vie à Arthur. Par contre, il pouvait le voir passer tout son temps auprès de Lancelot, ces deux-là semblaient s'apprécier encore plus que dans ses souvenirs, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi les voir ensemble l'énervait tant, alors que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque Lancelot était l'un de ses chevaliers. Mais, en y réfléchissant, lorsque Lancelot était revenu, plusieurs années avaient passées et Arthur savait que Merlin l'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait Lancelot. Il n'avait donc aucune crainte à avoir concernant une éventuelle perte d'amitié de Merlin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Leur relation, même si elle commençait à se renforcer, notamment depuis qu'Arthur et Morgana avaient sauvé la vie de Merlin, était toujours fragile. Merlin ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, et ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, et beaucoup de bas.

Et l'idée que Merlin lui préfère Lancelot lui était insupportable. Assis sur les marches devant le palais, les regardant marcher à travers la cour, il fulminait. Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours que Merlin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et, à en juger par son rire, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui manquait, et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Parce que Merlin lui manquait, lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Morgana s'approcher.

\- Action et réaction, Arthur, lança-t-elle, provoquant un sursaut chez le prince.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas en restant planté là que vous allez le récupérer.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Vous le savez très bien. Si vous ne voulez pas que Lancelot vous le pique, vous feriez mieux de bouger vos fesses.

\- Mes fesses sont très bien là où elles sont, merci, et je n'ai absolument pas peur de Lancelot.

\- Très bien, continuez à nier, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à venir me voir en pleurant lorsque Merlin l'épousera.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin Morgana…Pourquoi diable Merlin épouserait-il Lancelot ? D'où vous sortez toutes ces idées stupides ?!

\- Généralement elles me viennent quand je vois votre tête de désespéré ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de les fixer, et je vous ai entendu maudire Lancelot dans votre sommeil, alors ne venez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas jaloux !

\- Je ne…. Attendez, comment avez-vous pu m'entendre dans mon sommeil ?

\- Vous vous êtes endormi la lumière allumée, j'ai cru que vous ne dormiez pas. Mais peu importe, l'important, c'est que vous êtes jaloux.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai juste hâte qu'il s'en aille.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je ne l'aime pas !

\- Et pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ?

\- Parce qu'il me prend Merlin !

Alors qu'Arthur se mordait la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Morgana jubilait. Elle avait toujours été extrêmement douée pour faire avouer Arthur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et elle était ravie de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ce talent.

Face à son sourire insistant, Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon c'est bon, n'en faites pas trop non plus ! Et sachez que je vous hais, ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour vous faire avouer vos propres sentiments ?

\- Soyons très clairs, Morgana. Je suis peut-être jaloux, mais il s'agit uniquement d'amitié, n'allez pas vous imaginer autre chose !

\- Donc ça ne vous fait rien d'imaginer Lancelot embrasser Merlin ?

\- Euh…N-non, déclara-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

\- Oh, _très_ convaincant !

\- Morgana, pour la millième fois, je ne suis _PAS_ amoureux, quand allez-vous enfin comprendre ça ?

\- Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas ça ne vous dérange pas si je tente ma chance ?

\- Faites bien ce que vous voulez.

\- Parfait.

A cet instant précis, Lancelot et Merlin passèrent près d'eux, et Morgana agrippa la manche de Merlin, avant de l'attirer contre elle et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arthur resta quelques secondes bouche-bée, puis, sentant une colère noire s'emparer de lui, il se leva et tira violemment Morgana vers lui, la forçant ainsi à se décoller de Merlin.

\- Ca va, c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Morgana leva les yeux vers lui, un air satisfait sur le visage. Puis elle se tourna vers Merlin, qui était de toute évidence en train de buguer, et vit Lancelot l'entraîner par le bras en riant.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ? S'énerva Arthur.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

\- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez _vraiment_ …

\- Donc ça vous a gêné ?

\- N-non..Je… Rah vous êtes insupportable !

Arthur rentra à nouveau dans le palais, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul.

Il était forcé de reconnaitre qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'aimait plus Gwen, il en était à peu près certain. D'ailleurs, si elle venait à se mettre en couple avec Lancelot, il savait que ça ne lui ferait rien. A l'inverse, voir Morgana embrasser Merlin avait déclenché en lui toute une vague d'émotions, de la colère à la tristesse, en passant par… La jalousie. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait reconnu le sentiment. Morgana avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit, et désormais il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Morgana, que voulez-vous _encore_ ?

\- Simplement vous prévenir que j'ai parlé à Merlin, je lui ai dit que c'était un pari.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Je vous le dis juste pour que vous puissiez corroborer ma version s'il vous demande, maintenant vous en faites ce que vous en voulez !

\- Etes-vous réellement intéressée par lui ?

\- Non. Je l'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami, rien de plus. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour vous prouver que ça ne vous plaisait pas de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que si vous ne le réalisez pas, et que vous n'agissez pas, il ne faudra pas vous étonner le jour où il se trouvera quelqu'un et où vous aurez le cœur brisé. D'ailleurs, il pense que vous lui en voulez.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a demandé si vous étiez encore énervé contre lui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de sortir.

Arthur soupira. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lancelot. Merlin pensait qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir fabriqué un faux titre de noblesse. Ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai, mais Arthur était plus énervé parce qu'il s'était mis en danger que parce qu'il avait voulu aider Lancelot. Si Uther découvrait que Merlin avait aidé Lancelot à trafiquer sa candidature, cette fois il serait exécuté.

* * *

Sachant pertinemment que son père avait des doutes sur l'identité de Lancelot, et à la fois par crainte de voir Merlin se dénoncer et de le voir devenir plus proche de Lancelot que de lui, Arthur décida d'écouter Morgana et d'agir. Il se rendit à la salle du trône, et demanda à parler à son père.

\- Arthur, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je veux vous parler de Lancelot.

\- Un souci ? Je croyais que tu ne lui faisais passer les tests que dans deux jours.

\- C'est le cas, mais j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il ment sur son identité.

Uther se redressa sur son siège.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je sais que vous avez des doutes sur l'existence d'un cinquième fils. Et je pense que vous avez raison, je serais donc d'avis de demander une expertise du document.

\- Excellente idée, nous serons fixés. Et bien sûr, puisque tout cela est ton idée, s'il s'avérait que ce Lancelot soit légitime, tu lui devras des excuses publiques.

\- Bien père.

Arthur quitta son père, récupéra le titre de noblesse de Lancelot et descendit aux archives pour le faire expertiser. Il était conscient que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas juste, et que Lancelot ne le méritait pas, mais lorsqu'il croisa Merlin riant aux éclats avec lui, la jalousie prit à nouveau le dessus, et il pressa le pas.

L'expert confirma la contrefaçon, sans surprise, et Arthur le ramena à son père, qui fit immédiatement demander Lancelot. Sachant que si Merlin assistait à l'entretien, il y avait des chances pour qu'il avoue être l'auteur de la tricherie, ce qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr d'être tué puisqu'Uther ne l'aimait déjà pas, Arthur décida de s'assurer que cela n'arriverait pas. Il trouva donc Merlin avant que les gardes n'atteignent Lancelot.

\- Merlin ! Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier en s'éloignant avec le prince.

\- Morgana dit que tu penses que je t'en veux.

\- Eh bien, j'ai aidé Lancelot à falsifier un titre de noblesse, je doute que ça vous plaise.

\- Pas du tout, en effet.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque Lancelot a présenté le titre à votre père, vous n'avez rien dit. Pourtant vous saviez qu'il était faux.

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que si mon père apprend que tu l'as aidé à tricher, il te tuera. Je ne me suis pas donné autant de mal pour te sauver la vie pour t'envoyer te faire exécuter trois semaines après !

\- A vrai dire, c'est Morgana qui s'est donné du mal, vous l'avez dit vous-même, déclara Merlin en souriant avant de reprendre son sérieux. Quand allez-vous lui dire la vérité, d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Donc lui dire que vous venez du futur, oui, mais que vous êtes son frère, ça non ?

\- Que…Comment sais-tu que je lui ai dit que je venais du futur ?

\- Elle m'en a parlé.

\- Elle..Je vais la tuer.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant, déclara Merlin en haussant les épaules. Et donc… Vous allez laisser Lancelot passer les tests ?

Arthur déglutit. Il savait que Merlin allait lui en vouloir d'avoir dénoncé Lancelot, c'était évident. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cependant, cela ne servait à rien d'empirer les choses en lui faisant croire qu'il allait laisser Lancelot devenir chevalier.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il fut presque soulagé en voyant deux gardes arriver vers eux pour se rendre aux cachots, tenant fermement Lancelot. Presque.

\- Lancelot ! Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Merlin !

Merlin tenta de suivre les gardes, d'exiger de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais Arthur le retint en le saisissant par la taille.

\- Merlin ! Merlin, arrêtes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…Commença Merlin en se tournant vers Arthur, avant de se stopper. Oh non… Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça…

\- Merlin…

\- Non, ne… Ne me parlez pas ! Ne me parlez plus jamais !

Merlin se dégagea et, après avoir lancé un regard plein de haine à Arthur, tourna les talons.

\- Merlin, attends !

Le sorcier ne se retourna pas, et s'excusa à peine lorsqu'il bouscula Morgana.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Arthur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je viens de voir Lancelot être emmené aux cachots, et Merlin vient de… Oh mon dieu, vous l'avez dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous _saviez_ que Lancelot n'était pas un noble ?

\- Bien sûr, Merlin me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a demandé d'obtenir une audience auprès d'Uther.

\- Et vous l'avez fait ?!

\- Cette loi est la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue ! Je ne vois pas en quoi un noble ferait un meilleur chevalier qu'un autre, alors oui, j'ai décidé d'aider Lancelot. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait cela !

\- Mon père avait des doutes, de toute manière ! Il aurait fini par faire expertiser le titre, avec ou sans mon intervention !

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissé faire ? Pourquoi prendre le risque que Merlin vous en veuille, si vous pouviez arriver au même résultat sans vous en mêler ?

Arthur ne répondit pas.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes absolument pas sûr qu'Uther aurait fait expertiser le document. Ou alors était-ce parce que vous ne supportiez déjà plus de voir Merlin si proche de Lancelot et si loin de vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Cela ne vous regarde en rien, de toute manière !

\- J'essaie simplement de vous aider, mais soit. Débrouillez vous tout seul !

Morgana s'éloigna à son tour, laissant Arthur seul. Ce dernier se rendit dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte de colère au passage.

* * *

Il était en colère. Contre Merlin, qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Contre Morgana, qui avait embrumé son esprit avec toutes ses histoires. Mais surtout contre lui-même. Après tout, il savait que tout cela n'était ni la faute de Merlin, ni celle de Morgana. C'était lui qui n'avait pas été capable de contrôler cette stupide jalousie. C'était lui qui avait prit la décision de trahir Merlin et de dénoncer Lancelot. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Merlin plus proche de Lancelot que de lui. Parce qu'il le voulait en exclusivité. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de devoir le partager. C'était lui qui…Qui avait fini par tomber amoureux. Il était bien obligé de se l'avouer. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà, bien avant qu'il n'arrive dans le passé, mais il avait refoulé ce sentiment et s'était convaincu qu'il n'existait pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir désormais. Morgana avait raison, la voir embrasser Merlin lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vérité. Il avait ressenti un tel sentiment de jalousie qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Si Morgana avait réellement été intéressée par Merlin, il savait que son cœur se serait brisé. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amitié. Non, il était bel et bien amoureux. Et désormais, à cause de sa stupidité, Merlin ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. En voulant le garder près de lui, il l'avait poussé tellement loin qu'il ne le voyait plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Uther avait fait appeler Arthur. La bête qui terrorisait les villages alentours, et qui avait attaqué Merlin, se rapprochait dangereusement de Camelot, et il fallait agir.

Arthur déclara donc qu'il attaquerait avec ses chevaliers à la nuit tombée.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était Lancelot qui avait défait la créature huit ans auparavant, et que la bonne solution était de le libérer pour qu'il l'aide. Mais il en était incapable. La seule idée de devoir sa vie à Lancelot, qui avait tenté de lui prendre Gwen, et qui désormais essayait de lui voler Merlin – même si Arthur savait que ce point-là n'était pas totalement vrai -, le rebutait.

Complètement perdu, il décida néanmoins de se tourner vers Morgana, et entra donc dans sa chambre.

\- Arthur, si vous venez pour encore me crier dessus, je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Non, je… Ecoutez, je suis désolé, d'accord. Je n'aurais pas dû vous rabrouer alors que vous ne tentiez que de m'aider, et…

\- Vous voulez mon aide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est tellement évident ?

\- Limpide. Bon, dites-moi.

\- La créature se rapproche de Camelot.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi je peux vous aider avec ça.

\- La dernière fois, dans mon passé je veux dire, c'est Lancelot qui l'avait battue.

\- Oh, là je vois. Vous hésitez donc à faire sortir Lancelot de sa cellule.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- De mon point de vue, vous avez tout intérêt à le faire sortir. D'une part votre bête sera battue, et d'autre part, Merlin vous pardonnera bien plus facilement si vous aidez son ami.

\- Je sais cela, Morgana. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

\- Voyons, vous avez lancé un verre à la figure d'Uther, je pense que vous êtes parfaitement capable de faire sortir quelqu'un de prison !

\- Je ne parlais d'être _physiquement_ capable !

\- Oh. Vous le haïssez à ce point ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je crois que…

\- Que ?

\- Vous me _jurez_ de ne pas utiliser cette conversation pour me persécuter à l'avenir ?

Morgana soupira, visiblement déçue de devoir renoncer à un potentiel moyen de pression.

\- Très bien… Je vous le jure, céda-t-elle.

\- Il-est-peut-être-possible-que-vous-ayez-raison, dit Arthur le plus rapidement possible.

Morgana plissa les yeux.

\- A propos de quoi exactement ? Parce qu'il y a des centaines de choses sur lesquelles j'ai raison.

Arthur inspira profondément. Morgana n'avait _vraiment_ pas intérêt à se moquer de lui.

\- Je… _Peut-être_ que mes sentiments ne sont pas qu'amicaux.

\- Oh, Arthur je suis flattée, mais…

Arthur frappa sa sœur avec l'oreiller en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je savais bien que venir vous voir était une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est la seule bonne idée que vous ayez eu depuis des années, vous voulez dire. Bon, maintenant que vous admettez enfin que vous brûlez de..

\- Wow eh, personne ne brûle ici ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, j'ai dit qu'il était _possible_ que mes sentiments aient évolués, c'est tout.

\- Oui mais dans votre bouche, ça revient au même.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Bien sûr que si. Bon, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Si je le savais, vous pensez vraiment que serais venu vous voir ?

\- Commencez par le lui dire.

 _\- QUOI_ ? Non mais vous avez perdu l'esprit !

\- Oh vous comptez donc rester dans cette situation jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

\- Pour commencer, je vous rappelle qu'il me déteste.

\- Très juste. Libérez Lancelot.

\- Je ne veux rien devoir à Lancelot, Morgana.

\- Oui, eh bien dans ce cas dites au revoir à Merlin.

\- Je ne libérerai pas Lancelot, insister ne sert à rien.

\- Pourquoi ? Bon d'accord, vous êtes jaloux et tout ça, mais…

\- Parce que libérer Lancelot pour avoir le pardon de Merlin revient à dire que Lancelot est plus important pour lui que moi !

\- Bon, très bien ! Ne libérez pas Lancelot ! Tenez, gardez l'oreiller pour pouvoir pleurer lorsque vous le regretterez.

\- Je dois partir avec les chevaliers affronter la bête de toute manière. Si nous n'arrivons à rien, peut-être que je considérerai cette option.

En sortant de la chambre de Morgana pour revenir dans sa propre chambre récupérer son armure, Arthur croisa Merlin. Il se mordit la lèvre en inspirant profondément tandis que son ami semblait pensif.

\- Lancelot a déjà affronté le griffon, déclara Merlin. Vous aurez besoin de lui si vous voulez gagner.

\- Lancelot est en cellule, Merlin.

\- Oui, merci, je m'en souviens, on se demande grâce à qui d'ailleurs.

\- Laisse-moi au moins…

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Lancelot pourrait être une aide précieuse. Maintenant vous faites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Merlin tourna les talons tandis qu'Arthur entrait dans sa chambre en soupirant.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Merlin le vit sortir avec ses chevaliers, tous plus armées les uns que les autres, pour aller affronter le griffon. Aucune trace de Lancelot, Arthur ne l'avait donc pas emmené.

Merlin savait que seule une arme imbibée de magie pourrait tuer le griffon, Gaius et lui en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. Il lui fallait donc aller sur le terrain pour affronter la bête, et il avait décidé d'emmener lui-même Lancelot, puisqu'Arthur n'avait pas daigné le libérer.

Il se rendit alors aux cachots, et, après avoir endormi les gardes, récupéra la clé et libéra son ami.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fais sortir ! Ils n'arriveront jamais à tuer le griffon sans toi. De plus, tu ne mérites pas d'être là.

Lancelot finit par suivre Merlin, et, lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, un triste spectacle les attendait. Les chevaliers étaient tous au sol, la plupart étant morts. Merlin repéra rapidement Arthur, gisant contre une pierre.

\- Arthur !

Il s'approcha du prince, pris son pouls et soupira. Il était vivant, simplement inconscient.

Le griffon revenait déjà, et Lancelot récupéra une lance et monta sur un cheval, avant de reculer pour prendre de l'élan. Merlin, sur le côté, récita une formule pour enflammer la lance avec de la magie. Il échoua une fois, deux fois… Lancelot et le griffon se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, et le sorcier tenta encore une fois d'enflammer la lance. Cette fois, il y parvint, et des flammes bleues s'enroulèrent autour de la lance avec laquelle Lancelot frappa le griffon, le mettant instantanément hors d'état de nuire.

Lancelot descendit de son cheval, et s'approcha de Merlin.

\- Tu as réussi ! S'exclama Merlin. Tu as sauvé Camelot, Uther te fera certainement libérer, peut-être même que…

\- Merlin, je n'ai rien fait du tout, et je ne prendrai pas la gloire à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins lorsque c'est à toi qu'elle revient.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai entendu faire de la magie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Simplement je refuse d'être libéré pour un exploit qui n'est pas le mien.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner en cellule ?

\- Non. Je vais m'en aller, quitter Camelot. Peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour, déclara Lancelot en souriant.

Merlin tenta de le raisonner pour qu'il reste, mais Lancelot avait prit sa décision. Il partit sur son cheval à travers la forêt, et Merlin resta un moment sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, il regagna le palais avant qu'Arthur ou un autre chevalier ne se réveille et ne remarque sa présence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'alarme avait été donnée suite à la fuite du prisonnier, mais Merlin savait que Lancelot était déjà loin. Alors qu'il s'habillait pour la journée, Arthur frappa à sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

\- J'ai appris que Lancelot s'était enfui.

\- Et ? Vous venez m'arrêter pour complicité ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est lui qui a battu le griffon, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Merlin, j'espérais qu'on pourrait parler…

\- Ne pensez pas que le fait qu'il soit libre change quelque chose. Il n'est certainement pas libre grâce à vous, et croyez bien que je ne suis pas prêt de vous pardonner le fait d'avoir perdu le seul vrai ami que je m'étais fait ici.

\- Le seul ? Et Morgana ? Et moi ?

\- Vous m'avez pratiquement forcé à être votre ami, et Morgana –bien que je l'aime beaucoup- aussi. C'est vous qui avez décidé qu'on devrait être amis, pas moi. Lancelot est le seul ami que je m'étais choisi, et grâce à vous il est parti, merci beaucoup.

Merlin savait que ses mots étaient durs. Plus dur que ce qu'il ne pensait réellement. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts pour ménager Arthur. Il aurait tellement voulu que Lancelot reste, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret. Et si Arthur avait fait un effort, s'il avait accepté de lui donner une chance, Lancelot serait encore avec lui, et il se sentirait tellement moins seul.

Arthur hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, blessé comme jamais auparavant. Il espérait vraiment que Merlin finirait par le pardonner, mais il en doutait.

Il croisa Morgana, qui remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il vous en veut toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler.

\- Laissez tomber, ça ne sert à rien…

N'ayant aucune envie de parler, Arthur la dépassa et repris sa route. Morgana soupira, et se rendit chez Gaius pour parler à Merlin, peu importe ce qu'Arthur en pensait.

\- Morgana, un problème ? S'enquit Gaius en la voyant arriver.

\- Aucun Gaius, je viens juste voir Merlin.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la fit entrer.

\- J'ai appris que Lancelot s'était échappé, tu dois être content.

\- Content qu'il soit libre, oui. Content qu'il soit loin d'ici, non.

\- Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'en vouloir à Arthur…

\- Si vous êtes venue pour me faire changer d'avis sur Arthur, vous pouvez vous en aller.

\- Merlin… Je sais qu'Arthur est loin –très loin même –d'être parfait, mais il tient à toi.

\- Morgana, je n'ai vraiment _aucune_ envie de parler d'Arthur maintenant. Peut-être que quand je me serai fait à l'idée que Lancelot soit parti, je pourrai lui pardonner. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'entends son nom, c'est que Lancelot serait encore là s'il n'avait pas dénoncé sa tricherie à Uther.

\- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tu sais.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment parler d'autre chose.

\- Comme tu veux. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Vous faites toujours des cauchemars ?

\- De plus en plus fréquemment. Et… Ils sont de plus en plus réels…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a deux nuits, j'ai rêvé du griffon. Il attaquait Camelot, et..Tous les chevaliers étaient à terre, morts ou inconscients. Et ensuite ça s'est produit, avoua-t-elle, apeurée. Ca ressemble de plus en plus à de la magie, Merlin. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça me terrifie.

Merlin soupira. Il comprenait ce que Morgana ressentait, il le comprenait vraiment. Après tout, il l'avait lui-même vécu. Mais il savait qu'elle pensait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avoir un ami qui possède de la magie et en avoir soi-même était complètement différent, et il savait que l'histoire qu'il avait inventé avec Will ne lui permettrait pas de se rapprocher complètement de Morgana. Et il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son coté pour empêcher Morgana de devenir celle qu'Arthur lui avait décrite. Il se doutait bien que sa peur d'avoir de la magie et d'être différente avait joué un grand rôle, et il voulait l'aider. Il voulait la sauver.

\- Croyez-moi, je le sais.

\- Je sais que tu avais un ami qui avait de la magie, mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait exactement.

\- A vrai dire… Je vous ai menti.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Quand je vous ai parlé de Will, je vous ai menti… Il n'a pas de magie.

\- Alors tu m'as dit ça uniquement pour que je me sente mieux…

\- Non ! Je…

Merlin soupira, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver. Il prit le bras de Morgana dans une main, pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Puis, il murmura quelques mots, et une flamme apparut au creux de sa paume tandis que ses yeux viraient au doré, et que Morgana ouvrait des yeux plus ronds que jamais.

* * *

 _Je regarde la série en anglais, donc je ne sais pas trop si Merlin tutoie ou vouvoie Lancelot dans la VF, mais ça me paraissait plus naturel qu'il le tutoie, puisqu'il n'y a pas de différence de rangs. En tout les cas, j'espère que ce choix n'a gêné personne ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Lorsque la flamme s'éteignit, Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant une réaction de la part de Morgana.

Cette dernière ne dit pas un mot, fixant le sorcier, choquée. Merlin eut soudain peur d'avoir commis une erreur.

\- Ne…Ne le dites pas à Uther, s'il vous plaît.

Morgana sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-vQuoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne lui dirai rien du tout. Je… Quand as-tu appris la magie ?

-vJe ne l'ai jamais apprise, Morgana. Elle fait partie de moi, comme vous.

\- Et… Quand l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Je suis né avec.

\- Que… C'est impossible !

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que tout le monde pensait cela impossible, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? S'enquit la pupille du roi.

\- Gaius. Et…

\- Arthur ? Supposa la jeune femme.

\- Non, Lancelot !

\- Oh…. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Arthur ?

\- Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas de votre magie ?

Morgana soupira, obligée de reconnaître que Merlin avait marqué un point.

\- Non mais… J'ai du mal à comprendre, Merlin. Tu en as parlé à Lancelot que tu ne connais que depuis…

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, il l'a découvert !

\- C'est toi qui as tué le griffon, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir tué le griffon ?

\- Non. De me l'avoir dit.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez seule, parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. Et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'être différente, Morgana. Il m'a fallu du temps –des années- pour le comprendre, mais avoir de la magie n'est pas une malédiction. C'est un don.

\- J'aimerais voir les choses ainsi, mais Uther…

\- Uther n'en saura rien du tout ! Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs au moins une dizaine de fois, et même plus ou moins en sa présence. Alors oui, vous devrez vous cacher quelques temps, mais une fois qu'Uther ne sera plus roi…

\- Alors Arthur le sera, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sera différent ?

\- Il est loin d'être comme son père, et je pense vraiment qu'il vous acceptera telle que vous êtes, il ne vous persécuterait jamais pour avoir de la magie !

\- Alors pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu es un sorcier, si ce n'est parce que tu as peur de sa réaction ?

\- C'est différent.

\- En quoi ? En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Parce que de là où il vient, il me connait depuis huit ans, Morgana ! Huit ans et je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je vois difficilement comment il pourrait bien réagir !

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu, enfin l'autre Merlin, ne lui a jamais rien dit ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je suppose que c'était d'abord parce qu'il était le prince, le fils d'Uther et que rien ne garantissait qu'il ne me dénoncerait pas. Puis une fois qu'il est devenu roi, j'imagine que c'était pour la même raison qui me fait garder le secret aujourd'hui : Il se sentirait trahi.

\- Il ne t'exécuterait jamais.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas lui dire. Et je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas le faire à ma place. Si vous voulez lui parler de magie, parlez-lui de la votre. S'il vous plait.

\- Bien, je ne lui dirai rien. Si tu acceptes de lui pardonner pour Lancelot.

Merlin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais tu ne lui as même pas laissé l'opportunité de s'expliquer !

\- Parce que je me fiche de ses raisons ! Si je n'avais pas fait sortir Lancelot moi-même, il serait mort. Parce qu'Arthur a préféré le dénoncer et suivre ces foutus lois plutôt que de l'aider !

\- Ce n'est pas pour suivre les lois qu'il l'a dénoncé. Arthur se fiche de ce genre de lois.

\- Alors pourquoi, hein ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Rien du tout. Il l'a fait parce qu'il n'aime pas Lancelot.

\- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Il l'a fait pour te protéger !

Merlin se stoppa un instant et leva les yeux vers Morgana, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard.

 _\- En quoi_ dénoncer mon ami était un moyen de me protéger ?

Morgana soupira. Ce n'était pas à elle d'avoir cette discussion avec Merlin, et si elle disait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, elle pouvait être sûre qu'Arthur allait la tuer. Mais Merlin venait de lui prouver à quel point il lui faisait confiance en lui dévoilant sa magie, et elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour l'aider. Elle se devait donc de l'aider en retour. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider par rapport à sa magie, elle l'aiderait dans sa relation avec Arthur, peu importe si le prince lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Lorsqu'Uther a voulu t'exécuter, on t'a dit que lui faire croire qu'Arthur était ensorcelé avait suffi.

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il voulait toujours t'exécuter, « par précaution ». Arthur a dû lui jurer qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de toi. Or le roi avait déjà des soupçons sur l'authenticité du titre de noblesse de Lancelot, et il aurait fini par le faire examiner dans tous les cas. Et… Arthur a pensé qu'Uther t'accuserait d'avoir aidé Lancelot, si tu ne t'accusais pas toi-même pour le protéger. Alors il s'est débrouillé pour dénoncer lui-même Lancelot, et t'occuper pendant qu'Uther le recevait, pour être sûr que rien ne t'arrives.

\- Il aurait pu le libérer de prison.

\- Et après ? Uther n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air, Merlin. Il attend le moindre faux pas de la part d'Arthur pour lui faire payer ce qu'il s'est passé – je doute qu'il ait vraiment cru à cette histoire d'ensorcèlement. Et il a bien vu que Lancelot et toi étaient proches, si Arthur l'avait libéré, Uther l'aurait accusé de l'avoir fait non pas pour tuer la créature, mais pour toi ! Si Arthur voulait te garder en vie, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dénoncer Lancelot lui-même, et il te l'aurait dit si tu lui en avais laissé la chance !

Morgana se stoppa. Elle espérait que ses paroles avaient touché Merlin. D'autant plus qu'elle avait un peu arrangé la vérité. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais elle avait volontairement omis le fait qu'Arthur n'avait pas tellement rechigné à dénoncer Lancelot, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle doutait que cet argument pousse Merlin à le pardonner. Puisque son ami ne réagissait pas, elle décida d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Il voulait seulement te protéger, et tu l'as rejeté. Ca l'a beaucoup fait souffrir, tu sais.

Merlin allait répondre lorsqu'un murmure le stoppa. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de mieux entendre. Son nom. C'était son nom qui était murmuré. Le dragon l'appelait, et si l'on en croyait son ton, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

\- Je… Je dois y aller ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

\- Merlin ! Attends !

\- Quoi ? Écoutez, pour Arthur, je…Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Et… Pour la magie ?

\- Euh… ?

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aiderais, je ne vais pas changer d'avis !

\- Dans ce cas j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à la maîtriser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je dois la cacher à Uther, il vaut mieux que je sache la maitriser, non ? Et personne ne peut m'aider à faire cela. Personne à part toi.

\- D'accord, accepta Merlin après un bref moment de réflexion. Je dois vraiment y aller, vous… On pourrait peut-être en reparler demain ?

\- Parfait, déclara Morgana en se levant à son tour. Merci Merlin, vraiment.

Le sorcier lui sourit, puis se précipita vers l'antre du dragon, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

Morgana, quant à elle, décida de trouver Arthur. Elle savait que Merlin n'était pas très rancunier, et que ce qu'elle lui avait dit le pousserait sûrement à pardonner rapidement au prince. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'Arthur fiche tout en l'air, ce qui avait l'air d'être devenu une habitude.

* * *

Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre, qu'elle trouva vide. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit pour l'attendre. Il pénétra dans la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, et semblait préoccupé.

\- Morgana ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je voulais vous parler de Merlin.

\- Non, s'il vous plait, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

\- Donc vous comptez attendre gentiment qu'il daigne vous pardonner ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi êtes vous encore énervé ?

\- Rien, c'est juste… J'ai croisé un homme en bas, et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai vu.

\- Arthur, ce n'est rien du tout, calmez vous donc.

\- Non, je… Je pense que je l'ai vu dans le futur, et j'ai le sentiment que c'est important, j'aimerais juste me rappeler, et je n'y arrive pas !

\- Eh bien arrêtez de chercher, ça finira bien par vous revenir.

Arthur hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

-Bon, on peut parler de Merlin maintenant ?

\- Non, mon père veut que j'assiste à une réunion.

Arthur quitta la pièce, et soupira, se demandant où il allait bien pouvoir aller. Il n'y avait en réalité aucune réunion, mais c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas parler de Merlin avec Morgana. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de l'aider, mais le fait est que parler sans cesse de son ancien serviteur ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il y pensait déjà bien trop lorsqu'il était seul, de toute manière, et ça ne menait à rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait convaincre Merlin de lui donner une autre chance. Il savait que s'excuser ne servirait à rien, et que seules des actions concrètes trouveraient grâce aux yeux de son ami, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien pensé à retrouver Lancelot, mais s'il le ramenait à Camelot, Uther le tuerait. Ce qui ne ferait probablement pas très plaisir à Merlin.

Il secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose, à savoir cet homme qu'il était persuadé de connaître sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Il essayait de se rappeler tout ce qui était arrivé huit ans auparavant, sans y parvenir.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Morgana, Merlin se rendit dans l'antre du dragon. Il descendit prudemment les marches et s'avança vers le précipice pour faire face à Kilgharrah, posé sur son rocher.

\- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû révéler ta magie à la sorcière, jeune sorcier.

\- Morgana ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Son destin est noir.

\- Je sais cela, c'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai parlé de ma magie ! Vous avez dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être être sauvée, et la préserver de la solitude me semble être un bon moyen.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, jeune sorcier. Les conséquences à long terme pourraient être terribles.

\- Pourraient ? Vous n'en êtes donc pas sûr ! Il se peut que j'aie pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a une infime possibilité pour que ton aveu ne se retourne pas contre toi, et des centaines pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Morgana a un bon cœur, je sais que je peux l'empêcher de se tourner vers la magie noire.

\- Très bien, mais ne revient pas me voir en me suppliant de t'aider lorsque la sorcière t'aura trahi, déclara Kilgharrah d'un ton sec.

Agacé, le dragon s'envola, laissant Merlin seul. Ce dernier inspira profondément avant de quitter la grotte. Il nota mentalement de ne plus jamais aller voir le dragon lorsqu'il l'appelait, puisqu'il ressortait à chaque fois de la conversation avec un millier de questions, des doutes, et généralement un mal de tête.

* * *

Le soir venu, Arthur retourna dans sa chambre, et, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, la mémoire lui revint. Il savait pourquoi l'homme lui semblait familier. Il se jeta hors du lit et se précipita dans la chambre de Morgana. Cette dernière ne dormait pas encore, et sursauta en se redressant sur le lit en le voyant arriver.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Sortez du lit !

\- Quoi ?

Arthur tira sa sœur hors du lit, et commença à retourner les draps.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Un… Cafard..Ou quelque chose du genre. Une bête, quoi !

\- Arthur…

Morgana attrapa le prince par le bras, le forçant à stopper ses recherches.

\- Arthur ! Mais enfin… Vous allez m'expliquer, oui ?

\- Je sais où j'ai vu l'homme de ce matin !

\- Et ?

\- C'est un sorcier, je crois, et il vous avait empoisonnée à l'aide d'une bestiole afin de vous soigner et de prendre la place de Gaius pour pouvoir tuer mon père.

\- Oh, je suppose que je devrais vous remercier alors.

\- Pas la peine, mais aidez moi à trouver cette fichue bête !

Arthur et Morgana se mirent donc à fouiller la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, sans succès.

\- Les fleurs ! S'exclama soudain la pupille du roi.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai reçu des fleurs aujourd'hui, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elles venaient de Merlin, mais…

 _\- Pourquoi diable_ Merlin vous offrirait-il des fleurs ?

\- Hum… Pour rien, mais… Peu importe, les fleurs étaient peut-être le moyen de faire entrer la bête ?

Arthur la regarda fixement pendant une seconde, étant resté bloqué sur Merlin, puis il réagit et se pencha sur le bouquet.

Il en sortit une petite bête noire, et se tourna vers Morgana avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une boite, ou quelque chose pour l'y enfermer ?

Morgana fouilla la pièce du regard, puis vida une petite boite à bijoux qu'elle tendit à Arthur.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- L'amener à mon père, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il vous croira ?

\- Je l'espère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur alla donc voir le roi, la boite en main.

\- Cette bête était dans les fleurs que Morgana a reçu ?

\- Oui père.

\- Et tu dis qu'elle est magique ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Hum.. Eh bien il y avait cet homme devant le palais hier, et…

\- Ce ne sont donc des présomptions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune preuve ?

-Non, avoua le prince. Mais je suis sûr que si vous demandez à Gaius, il pourra vous confirmer qu'il s'agit d'une bête magique.

-Bien, nous demanderons donc son avis à Gaius.

Le médecin confirma qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce magique, qui ne pouvait prendre vie que grâce à un sorcier. Comprenant qu'un sorcier avait tenté de tuer sa pupille, Uther fit convoquer Arthur.

\- Comment savais-tu que la bête était magique ?

\- Une intuition, père, répondit le prince, qui ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité.

\- Je veux que tu trouves le responsable, et aussi vite que possible.

Arthur hésita pendant un instant entre acquiescer et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer, ou parler du sorcier à son père dès maintenant. Mais, étant donné que le roi avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment il avait su que l'insecte était magique, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui donner encore plus de soupçons.

Il hocha donc la tête, et pria pour avoir pris la bonne décision.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Arthur s'était assis sur les marches devant le palais pour réfléchir –notamment à propos de Merlin –il aperçut le fameux sorcier. Il se précipita alors vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je m'appelle Edwin, et je possède un remède qui guérit…

\- Tous les maux ? Merci, je suis au courant. Mais la cour a déjà un médecin, et, même si ce n'était pas le cas, je peux vous assurer que jamais vous n'approcherez Morgana, ou mon père. Alors rappelez toutes vos bestioles et dégagez de Camelot.

\- Sire, je vous assure que je ne comprends pas…

\- J'ai dit : Dégagez ! Je sais qui vous êtes, je sais ce que vous voulez, et je vous assure que vous feriez mieux de quitter Camelot et de ne jamais revenir avant que je ne change d'avis et ne vous tue !

Le visage d'Edwin se ferma, et Arthur le vit mettre la main dans sa poche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, le prince attrapa son épée et la passa au travers du sorcier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé tuer, mais son instinct avait pris le dessus, et il ne voulait ni ne pouvait risquer de mettre en danger la vie de Morgana, de son père, de Gaius ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Alors que le corps d'Edwin gisait au sol, Arthur remarqua une petite boite, probablement tombée de sa poche. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, pour y découvrir une multitude de petites bêtes, les mêmes que celle trouvée dans la chambre de Morgana.

Il ramena la boite à Uther, qui fut pour ainsi dire soulagé d'apprendre que le sorcier était mort.

* * *

Le lendemain, Merlin alla trouver Morgana dans sa chambre.

Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, mais avec cette histoire de bête, Gaius a insisté pour que je l'aide.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Morgana.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien, pour l'instant. Tu sais, je te remercie vraiment d'être un aussi bon ami pour moi, et je veux que tu saches que je protègerai toujours ton secret.

Merlin sourit, oubliant les paroles du dragon.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous apprendre à maîtriser la magie, mais…

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire… Je n'ai jamais appris la magie, Morgana, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vous l'apprendre…

\- Oh, je vois. De toute manière, mes pouvoirs ne se manifestent qu'à travers des visions pour l'instant, alors je suppose que ça peut attendre.

\- En tout cas, sachez que je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin d'en parler, ou s'il arrive quelque chose.

\- Merci Merlin.

Morgana hésita un instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Peux-tu me montrer quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de magique.

Merlin ferma les yeux, murmura quelques mots et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un petit dragon en argile s'était matérialisé dans sa main. Il le tendit à Morgana, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis Merlin quitta la chambre de Morgana pour rejoindre celle d'Arthur. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant la porte, avant de se figer en reconnaissant Merlin.

Il sentit la panique l'envahir, ignorant la raison de sa présence, et ne l'ayant quasiment pas revu depuis qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, et déglutit difficilement.

\- Merlin…

\- Morgana dit que vous avez sauvé Gaius, que le sorcier entendait prendre sa place.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je pense que Gaius…

\- Merci.

Arthur en perdit le fil de sa phrase, peu habitué à ce que Merlin lui dise quelque chose de gentil depuis que Lancelot était parti.

Seulement, cela ne dura pas, et Arthur sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Merlin se tourner vers la sortie. De toute évidence, il était venu uniquement pour Gaius, et ne comptait pas se réconcilier avec lui.

\- Merlin, attends. S'il te plaît.

\- S'il te plaît ? Vous êtes malade ?

Arthur esquissa un sourire avant de continuer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, pour Lancelot. Je… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferai différemment.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière. Enfin, vous venez du futur, donc je suppose que vous êtes déjà revenu en arrière, mais peu importe. Lancelot est parti, et vous ne pouvez pas le ramener.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je partirai immédiatement à la recherche de Lancelot pour te le ramener si je ne pensais pas que mon père le tuerait. Je ne l'ai pas dénoncé pour lui nuire, et encore moins pour te faire du mal, mais je…

\- Je sais. Morgana m'a dit pourquoi vous l'avez fait.

Arthur se raidit. Qu'est-ce que Morgana avait bien pu lui dire ? Une chose était sûre, si elle lui avait parlé de ses sentiments, il irait lui-même rechercher les petites bestioles pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec.

\- Et je veux bien comprendre que vous ayez fait cela pour me protéger de votre père, mais… J'aimais beaucoup Lancelot, et je n'arrive pas à ne pas vous en vouloir. Je suis désolé.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous ne serons plus jamais amis ?

Arthur sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre, tandis que Merlin se passait une main sur le visage en soupirant.

\- Non, finit par dire Merlin. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Rien… Ecoutez je… Vous avez aidé Gaius, et je pense que vous savez ce que ça représente pour moi. Vous m'avez également sauvé la vie, et… Je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je crois qu'il est juste un peu trop tôt pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête.

\- Donc tu ne me déteste pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais agissez encore une fois comme vous l'avez fait avec Lancelot et je peux vous assurer que vous ne me verrez plus jamais franchir cette porte.

\- Est-ce que tu me menaces ? Demanda Arthur en prenant un air outré.

Merlin haussa les épaules, sourit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte.

\- Morgana m'a dit qu'elle pensait que les fleurs qu'elle avait reçu étaient de toi. Pourquoi pense-t-elle que tu pourrais lui offrir des fleurs ?

« Parce qu'on s'est rapprochés depuis que je lui ai avoué être un sorcier ? » Pensa Merlin tout en sachant que cette réponse n'était pas une option. N'ayant rien de très intelligent à répondre, il préféra utiliser l'humour.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je me demande juste pourquoi moi je n'ai pas droit à des fleurs.

\- De un, je ne lui ai pas offert de fleurs. Et de deux, vous en aurez le jour où je reverrai Lancelot.

\- Tu le reverras.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Je te le promets. Quand je serai roi, je ferai en sorte qu'il revienne, et je le nommerai chevalier.

Arthur avait mis toute sa sincérité dans cette promesse, et il voyait dans les yeux de Merlin que ce dernier le savait, et qu'il en était touché. Il hocha la tête, et posa la main sur la poignée.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas de fleurs, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un câlin ?

Merlin ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Arthur voulut attraper les mots pour les ravaler en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris –ou plutôt si, il le savait, il mourrait d'envie de prendre Merlin dans ses bras. Seulement il n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute, et encore moins lorsque Merlin était encore à moitié énervé contre lui.

Cependant, Merlin finit par reprendre ses esprits, et en deux enjambées il fut sur Arthur, qu'il entoura de ses bras. Arthur se figea un instant, étonné, puis resserra ses bras autour de Merlin, et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Il aurait aimé que cet instant dure plus longtemps, mais au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, le sorcier se dégagea de son étreinte, et quitta finalement la pièce après lui avoir lancé un « Vous êtes vraiment bizarre parfois ».

Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit, perturbé. Il était plutôt heureux, au moins la réconciliation était en bonne voie. D'après l'attitude de Merlin, il devinait qu'il allait revenir vers lui petit à petit, et que d'ici quelques jours –semaines peut-être, son ami serait de nouveau à ses côtés. Mais il était également perturbé par l'étreinte échangée avec Merlin. Il venait de réaliser qu'être son ami ne pourrait pas lui suffire. Il avait besoin de plus, un besoin quasiment vital. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras, et il avait déjà envie d'y retourner. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire semblant pendant longtemps, et que tôt ou tard, il devrait avouer la vérité à Merlin. Seulement, il avait peur de sa réaction. S'il le rejetait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il songea un instant à retourner voir Morgana, mais se ravisa très vite. Il savait que sa sœur essayait de l'aider, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette histoire de fleurs. Morgana semblait sûre qu'elles venaient de Merlin, et cela n'avait pas semblé choquer ce dernier plus que ça. Au contraire, Arthur avait eu l'impression que Merlin savait pertinemment ce qui avait poussé Morgana à penser cela, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le lui dire. Et plus Arthur y pensait, plus il sentait la jalousie monter. Il voyait bien que sa sœur était très proche de Merlin, et il n'aimait pas ça. Non pas qu'il ait peur qu'elle le lui vole, mais il voulait être le premier dans le cœur de Merlin, pas le second.

Les prochaines semaines allaient probablement être épuisantes.

* * *

 _Vous noterez mon incroyable productivité, deux chapitres en une semaine (oui je m'auto lance des fleurs, et alors ? :D )_

 _Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews, vos follows, et tout ce qui s'ensuit, et parce que je vous aime, je vous annonce que nous partons pour Ealdor dans le prochain chapitre ! (Enfin, normalement XD)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Je m'impressionne toute seule de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris cett fic. Bref, je suis pas **du tout** satisfaite du début du chapitre, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, et vu que ce n'est pas le plus important, je me suis dit tant pis ^^ _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Arthur avait déjoué les plans d'Edwin, et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Merlin ayant préféré s'éloigner du prince malgré tout, Arthur n'avait plus le cœur à chasser, et il n'avait ainsi pas rencontré Sophia et son père, qui n'avaient pas pour autant renoncé à leur plan de tuer Arthur pour retrouver leur immortalité. Mais des visions de Morgana les concernant l'avaient mise sur la voie, et Merlin et elle finirent par les empêcher d'atteindre Camelot, et Arthur.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les chevaliers avaient attaqué un village de druides sur ordre d'Uther, et seul Mordred avait rejoint Camelot. Merlin et Morgana l'avaient immédiatement pris sous leur aile, et s'étaient par conséquence encore un peu plus rapprochés, notamment après que Merlin ait choisi de lui parler de la manière dont Mordred l'appelait – Emrys -, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Arthur. Ce dernier avait donc plus qu'insisté pour aider lui aussi le jeune druide, qu'il avait finit par sauver.

Il avait espéré qu'aider Mordred suffirait à faire revenir Merlin, mais s'il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses actions, Lancelot était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il revienne.

Puis, alors qu'Arthur commençait à réellement désespérer, un chevalier qui n'était autre que le beau-frère d'Uther –qui était décédé –avait ressurgi et tuait tous ses adversaires. Alors qu'Arthur était sensé être le prochain à le combattre, Merlin et Morgana, ne pouvant se résoudre à le regarder mourir sans rien faire, cherchaient une solution. Merlin finit par demander conseil à Kilgharrah, qui accepta de forger Excalibur. Mais lorsqu'Uther s'en servit à la place d'Arthur, Merlin dut se résoudre à jeter l'épée dans le lac d'Avalon afin que le roi ne puisse plus l'utiliser, tandis que Morgana inventait une excuse pour lui expliquer la disparition de l'épée.

Merlin savait qu'Arthur avait failli y laisser la vie, et il avait finalement décidé d'arrêter de le punir pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Si le prince était plus que soulagé de le voir le pardonner, il pouvait néanmoins toujours sentir l'ombre de Lancelot au-dessus de leur tête. Par ailleurs, il sentait ses sentiments grandir encore, et il commençait à étouffer. Faire semblant de ne rien ressentir l'épuisait. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien avouer, même si Morgana lui affirmait le contraire. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Merlin se braque et le rejette, il ne le supporterait pas. Par ailleurs, la complicité toujours plus grande entre sa sœur et son ancien serviteur le mettait mal à l'aise, et l'angoissait. Il voulait bien croire Morgana lorsqu'elle disait ne ressentir que de l'amitié envers Merlin, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr du contraire. Et cette inquiétude grandissait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble –souvent donc.

Le prince avait ainsi l'impression d'être enfermé dans une boucle infernale, où rien ne bougeait. Du moins jusqu'à ce matin-là.

Uther l'avait convoqué pour prendre part à une audience. Une femme du peuple avait demandé à parler au roi. Si cela n'avait rien de très inhabituel, Arthur y vit sa chance de faire oublier à Merlin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lancelot dès lors que la femme en question entra dans la pièce. Hunith.

La mère de Merlin venait demander à Uther de venir en aide au village d'Ealdor, qui vivait sous la pression d'un seigneur voisin qui leur prenait toutes leurs récoltes. Cependant, le roi déclara que le village se trouvait sur les terres de Cenred, et qu'il ne pouvait pas y envoyer une armée sans déclencher une guerre, ce qu'il se refusait à faire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Merlin retrouvait Arthur.

\- Je retourne à Ealdor.

\- Je sais, déclara Arthur. Et je viens avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens avec toi. Camelot devrait être capable d'aider les gens, et je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que tout ton village soit massacré.

\- Arthur… Votre père…

\- Je me fiche de ce que mon père dira. Je viens avec toi, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Sur ce, Arthur s'éloigna pour préparer son sac, et Merlin rejoignit Gwen chez elle, pour récupérer le sac qu'elle lui avait préparé. Alors qu'il s'en emparait, Morgana entra, vêtue de manière à pouvoir se battre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On vient avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Si la situation était inversée, tu nous aiderais, intervint Gwen. Tu l'as déjà fait.

Un peu plus tard, tous étaient donc en route, Arthur et Morgana n'ayant évidemment pas prévenu Uther. La nuit tombée, ils installèrent un campement.

\- Vous devriez mettre votre lit près de celui de Merlin, susurra Morgana à Arthur.

\- Oh, taisez-vous donc !

La pupille du roi laissa échapper un rire et installa son propre lit près de celui de Gwen.

\- Ils ne devraient pas être là, déclara Hunith à Merlin. Surtout Morgana et Arthur.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'aurais pas pu les convaincre de ne pas venir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route vers Ealdor, et atteignirent le village juste à temps pour intervenir alors que Kenan venait une nouvelle fois récupérer les récoltes. Il finit par battre en retraite, mais non sans promettre de revenir.

Alors qu'Arthur le regardait s'en aller, il aperçut Merlin enlacer Will en riant. Il savait bien qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement. Merlin ne l'avait jamais enlacé de la sorte, ni aussi longtemps. A part peut-être lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans un marais boueux après l'avoir cru mort pendant plusieurs jours, mais ce Merlin là ne s'en souvenait de toute manière pas.

Il sentit la main de Morgana se poser sur son épaule, et détourna le regard.

Après avoir rassemblé les villageois pour leur parler de la suite des évènements, et avoir essuyé les critiques de Will, qui avait finit par s'en aller, suivit par Merlin qui voulait le raisonner, Arthur s'assit sur une pierre en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, il n'a jamais aimé les princes, déclara Merlin en le rejoignant.

\- Il changera peut-être d'avis, répondit Arthur d'un ton las.

Merlin soupira à son tour. Il repensait aux mots qu'il avait échangés avec Will. Ce dernier affirmait que si Arthur était réellement son ami, il lui aurait dit pour ses pouvoirs. Et Morgana voulait également qu'il le lui dise. Peut-être que tout cela n'était pas une coincidence. Peut-être devrait-il réellement avouer la vérité à Arthur. Mais il ne pouvait pas surmonter la peur qu'il le prenne mal.

Soudainement, les paroles que le prince avait prononcées plusieurs mois auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- C'est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Will. Vous avez dit qu'il allait mourir.

\- Oui…

\- Quand ?

Devant le silence d'Arthur, le sorcier insista.

\- Quand ?

\- Lorsque Kenan reviendra, finit par avouer le prince.

\- J'empêcherai cela.

\- Merlin…

\- Je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

Merlin se leva, résolu à sauver son ami, quoiqu'il en coûte. Alors qu'il rejoignait la maison, Morgana l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu pourrais nous débarrasser de Kenan et de ses hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, Morgana. Mais… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de dévoiler ma magie à tout le village, et à Arthur. Vous plus n'importe qui devriez comprendre cela.

\- Je comprends, mais nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux, et définitivement moins expérimentés. Si cela tourne mal…

\- Si cela tourne mal, je ferai ce qu'il faudra.

Sans laisser à Morgana le temps de répondre, Merlin continua sa route, et trouva rapidement Will.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Ce n'était pas mon choix, mais ma mère était inquiète. Quand elle a appris que tu savais, elle…

\- Je n'aurais rien dit à personne.

\- Je sais.

Après un bref silence, Merlin poursuivit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes ainsi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à ton père n'a rien à voir avec Arthur, Will.

\- Et alors ? Ils sont tous pareil ! Et s'il envoie quelqu'un à la mort, je peux te garantir que ce ne sera pas lui.

Merlin soupira.

\- Tu serais capable de battre Kenan tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait si Arthur le découvre ? Tu préfères le ménager lui plutôt que de sauver tes amis et ta famille ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est… Je n'attends pas de toi que tu comprennes.

\- Très bien, déclara Will avant de partir.

Merlin ne savait plus où il en était. Peut-être devrait-il utiliser sa magie, mais il avait peur des conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

* * *

Le soir venu, et après avoir passé la journée à entraîner les villageois, Arthur était inquiet. Il voyait bien que, malgré l'enthousiasme et la volonté qu'ils y mettaient, ils étaient tout sauf des soldats. Il savait également qu'ils perdraient si Will n'utilisait pas la magie. Or il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il le ferait, puisque rien ne semblait se passer comme il l'avait vécu auparavant. Il décida donc de parler avec lui, pour essayer de le convaincre d'utiliser ses dons avant même que la bataille ne commence, ce qui éviterait ainsi de nombreuses morts.

Lorsque Will le vit arriver, il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu ravi de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Juste te parler. Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis ici que pour la gloire, mais c'est faux. Je suis ici parce que je veux aider ces gens.

\- Vous espérez que je vais croire ça ? Ealdor ne dépend même pas de Camelot, alors pourquoi vous vous y intéresseriez, hein ?

\- Parce que Merlin tient à ce village. Et que je tiens à lui.

\- Bien sûr. C'est bien tenté, le coup du prince qui s'attache à son serviteur, mais ça ne prend pas.

\- Will, je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de t'amadouer. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses de moi, mais ce village a besoin de toi. Tes amis ont besoin de toi, et tu ne devrais pas les abandonner. Tu devrais te battre et utiliser tes capacités pour les sauver !

Will fronça les sourcils, et daigna enfin regarder Arthur.

\- De quelles capacités vous parlez ? Je ne suis pas meilleur soldat qu'un autre ici.

\- Je ne te parle pas de capacités physiques.

\- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Je pense que si. Je sais ce que tu es, et… Je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu pourrais tous les sauver, si tu le voulais. Je me fiche que tu aies de la magie, je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'avenir de ces gens, et sans toi ils sont fichus !

Cette fois, Will sembla perplexe.

\- De la magie ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je ne te ferai rien.

Will quitta la pièce d'un pas déterminé sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il se précipita chez Hunith, qui se trouvait avec Merlin.

\- Tu as dit à Arthur que j'avais de la magie ?

Merlin sursauta, puis, en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, maudit Arthur. Il entraina Will dans un coin plus isolé.

\- Non, je…

\- Ah bon ? Parce qu'il est persuadé que c'est le cas ! Alors quoi, tu as voulu tester comment il réagirait s'il apprenait pour toi en m'utilisant comme cobaye et en m'inventant des pouvoirs ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Juste…. Calmes-toi, d'accord ?

Merlin inspira profondément.

\- Arthur… Il n'est pas de cette époque, il vient du futur.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne te dis que la vérité, il s'est réveillé dans le passé, et depuis… enfin, peu importe, le fait est qu'il était déjà persuadé que tu étais un sorcier quand je l'ai rencontré, il a même utilisé cet argument pour me convaincre qu'il venait du futur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il tenait ça de toi.

 _\- Je_ lui aurais dit que j'étais un sorcier ? Ton histoire n'a aucun sens, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferai une telle chose.

En voyant l'air défait de son ami, Will sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Merlin, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Il a dit que tu étais mort…

\- Je savais bien que se battre contre les hommes de Kenan était une mauvaise idée, tu vois. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Révéler tes pouvoirs à Arthur ou me laisser mourir ?

\- Will !

\- Je suppose que ça ne dépend que de toi, maintenant.

Sur ce, Will s'éloigna, laissant Merlin perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur avait disposé les villageois de manière à prendre leurs assaillants par surprise lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

\- As-tu décidé de ce que tu allais faire ? Demanda Morgana à Merlin.

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ayant été entrainé par Arthur pour se mettre en place. Alors que Kenan et ses hommes arrivaient, le feu que Morgana devait faire ne démarrait pas, ce qui inquiétait fortement Arthur. Merlin fit alors demi-tour pour aller l'aider, et alluma la flamme par magie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser la magie pour anéantir les attaquants, Arthur donna le signal aux villageois et la bataille débuta instantanément, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer les habitants des pilleurs.

Alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution, il fut rejoint par Will, qui avait finalement décidé de se joindre à la bataille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Moi non plus, lança Will en souriant.

Merlin inspira profondément, puis se résigna à créer une tornade de poussière, qui fit fuir les chevaux et les hommes de Kenan. Ce dernier cependant resta, et engagea un combat avec Arthur, qui parvint à lui porter un coup mortel, le laissant au sol. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers Merlin, il entendit Will lui crier de faire attention, et tomba par terre, poussé par ce dernier.

Merlin, qui avait également vu Kenan attraper son arbalète, se précipita à son tour sur Will pour le pousser sur le côté.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Arthur vit Will faire de même, et comprit que Merlin avait réussi à sauver son ami. Alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement, pensant que tout était fini, il entendit un cri.

\- Merlin !

Will se précipita vers le sorcier, et Arthur remarqua la flèche plantée dans son flanc. Il sentit alors une vive panique l'envahir, et il se jeta à son tour à ses côtés.

\- Merlin ! Merlin, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Voyant que ses tentatives de ranimer Merlin ne menaient à rien, il prit son pouls, qu'il trouva à peine, puis se tourna vers Will.

\- Fais quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux rien faire !

\- Bien sûr que si !

Arthur commençait à s'énerver, la peur de perdre Merlin prenant le pas sur ses émotions. Morgana s'avança vers lui, et posa sa main sur son bras

\- Arthur, il ne peut rien faire…

\- Si, il peut utiliser…

\- Il n'a pas de magie, le coupa la pupille du roi.

Arthur se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Mais si, il….

\- Non, insista la jeune femme.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, pourquoi aurait-il menti ?

\- Pour protéger Merlin, je suppose.

\- Quoi ? De quoi…

Soudain, Arthur comprit. Tout s'emboitait. Le mensonge de Will, le dragon, et toutes les fois où Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie, ou comprenait inexplicablement ce qu'il se passait, comme avec le chevalier Valiant.

\- Merlin…

Morgana le prit dans ses bras, le forçant ainsi à lâcher Merlin.

\- Il avait peur de votre réaction si vous l'appreniez.

Laissant cette révélation et ses sentiments de côté, Arthur se dégagea de l'emprise de Morgana pour retourner près de Merlin.

\- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas mourir !

Will, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, et tenait Hunith, releva la tête, et lui lança un regard indiquant clairement qu'il ne voyait rien à faire.

Alors qu'Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, Morgana sécha les siennes, déterminée à agir.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, mais peut-être que moi je peux.

Elle poussa Arthur pour se mettre face à Merlin. Le prince, lui, ne savait plus où il en était. Beaucoup trop d'informations se battaient dans sa tête, et il ne comprenait pas où Morgana voulait en venir. Bien sûr, la Morgana de son époque aurait été capable de soigner Merlin, mais de ses souvenirs, celle-là savait à peine qu'elle possédait de la magie. Cependant, il était prêt à tout essayer pour ne pas perdre Merlin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Il lança néanmoins un regard chargé d'incompréhension à Morgana, et put lire la peur dans le sien.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Merlin, et il… Il m'a montré deux ou trois choses.

La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer, et de se rappeler tout ce que Merlin lui avait dit lorsqu'ils parlaient de magie. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à utiliser ses pouvoirs en dehors des visions, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Selon Merlin, sa magie était là, en elle, seulement endormie. Il lui fallait donc l'activer, par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle posa une main sur la plaie, et prit la main de Merlin dans l'autre, puis ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, rien n'avait bougé. Alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir, elle réessaya, plusieurs fois, sans succès.

Voyant que ses efforts ne servaient à rien, et que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rapprochait son ami de la mort, elle perdit le contrôle, et laissa la douleur l'envahir. Alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement de rage, en colère contre elle-même de ne pas être capable de le sauver, ses yeux virèrent au doré et les bottes de foin derrière elle explosèrent. Comprenant qu'elle venait de réussir à activer ses pouvoirs, elle plaqua à nouveau sa main contre la blessure de Merlin.

Lorsque ce dernier se releva d'un coup, haletant, elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée, mais fut très vite évincée par Arthur, qui s'était littéralement jeté sur Merlin, et le serrait tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'étouffer. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, et inspira profondément en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir laissé suffisamment de temps à Merlin pour se reposer et passer du temps avec sa mère, Arthur décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller lui parler.

\- Je sais que vous êtes au courant, déclara Merlin avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Arthur s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il devrait être en colère, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, et était tellement soulagé qu'il aille bien qu'il se fichait presque qu'il soit un sorcier. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il en était déjà arrivé à la conclusion que la magie n'était pas forcément mauvaise. Ce qui faisait mal, c'était le fait qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit. Parce que ça prouvait qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

Merlin se redressa sur le lit.

\- Je ne vous connais que depuis moins d'un an…

\- Pourtant tu l'as dit à Morgana.

\- Je lui ai dit parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne celle dont vous m'avez parlé. J'ai pensé que si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, cela pourrait l'aider.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi Merlin ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais te dénoncer ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… Vous venez de huit ans dans le futur, et vous ne le saviez toujours pas… J'avais peur que vous ne le preniez mal.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais fini par me le dire ?

\- Je suppose oui. Probablement le jour où j'en aurais eu marre d'entendre Morgana me demander de vous le dire, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, sans réelle conviction.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi il ne me faisait pas confiance.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de confiance.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu viens de dire que tu aurais fini par me m'avouer, et il… En huit ans, il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Arthur… Lorsque je vous ai rencontré, vous étiez déjà attaché à moi. Ce n'était pas le cas lorsque lui vous a rencontré, et… La magie est interdite à Camelot, et vous êtes le prince. S'il vous l'avait dit et qu'il s'était trompé sur vous, et que vous l'aviez dénoncé…

\- Je peux comprendre ça, mais après ? Lorsque mon père est mort, que je suis devenu roi… Comment pouvait-il penser que je lui ferais quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je pense qu'il savait que vous ne l'auriez pas tué. Mais… Il vous le cachait déjà depuis des années, et il ne savait pas comment vous réagiriez si vous appreniez qu'il vous avait menti. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien vous dire non plus.

Arthur secoua la tête, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses larmes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait de toute manière jamais la réponse qu'il attendait, puisque le Merlin qui lui avait caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années n'existait plus. Il se dit alors qu'en vouloir au Merlin qui lui faisait face ne servirait à rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, Will entra à son tour dans la pièce, et Arthur proposa à Merlin d'aller lui chercher de l'eau, ce qui laisserait aux deux amis le temps de parler.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit, il croisa Morgana, qui avait pris soin de l'éviter depuis qu'elle avait soigné Merlin.

\- Vous n'allez rien dire à Uther, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous penser que je dénoncerai Merlin ?!

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui..

\- Morgana… Je viens de huit ans dans le futur, vous pensez réellement que je n'étais pas au courant pour votre magie ?

\- Eh bien, vous ne saviez pas pour Merlin.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne laisserai jamais mon père vous faire de mal. Ni à vous, et ni à Merlin.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas fâché ?

\- Je suis trop soulagé que tout le monde aille bien pour être fâché.

Morgana sourit, et Arthur lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Cependant, il y a une chose que je vais faire.

\- Avouer vos sentiments à Merlin ?

\- Non, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsque je serai roi, je lèverai l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je sais que la magie n'est pas mauvaise, et les gens comme vous ou Merlin ne méritent pas d'être persécutés ou d'avoir peur de qui ils sont à cause de dons qu'ils n'ont pas choisi.

Morgana sourit faiblement, puis se jeta au cou d'Arthur pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Merci, lui souffla-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas avoir eu peur de moi, de m'avoir avoué votre magie.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser Merlin mourir, c'est aussi mon ami.

\- Je sais, mais… Je sais que vous aviez peur de ma réaction. Je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je suis heureux que vous me fassiez confiance. Et… Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, parce que j'avais moi aussi peur de votre réaction. Mais je veux vous faire confiance.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Tout d'abord je veux que vous sachiez que je ne le sais que parce que je viens du futur. Je l'ai appris environ trois ans après aujourd'hui, je n'en avais aucune idée avant cela.

\- Arthur, vous me faites peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Uther… Uther est votre père.

\- Que… C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur fit non de la tête, appréhendant grandement ce qui allait suivre. Morgana fit un pas en arrière, le choc se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il tendit lentement la main vers elle.

\- Morgana…

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui.

Morgana déglutit difficilement, essayant de gérer ce qui lui tombait dessus. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Uther, qui était selon beaucoup trop dur et sans-cœur. A l'inverse, elle avait toujours vu Gorlois comme le père parfait. Apprendre que son père n'était autre que le premier lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Uther ne sera jamais mon père. Gorlois l'était. Et ce que vous venez de m'apprendre ne change rien à cela.

Elle commença à s'en aller, puis se stoppa et se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur.

\- A vrai dire, ça change quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ca fait de moi votre grande sœur, ce qui vous oblige à m'obéir. Et le premier ordre que je vous donne est de retourner dans cette maison et de parler à Merlin.

Arthur esquissa un sourire, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et retourna vers Merlin, croisant au passage Will qui sortait de la maison.

\- On reste amis alors ? Lui demanda Merlin alors qu'il entrait.

\- Bien sûr.

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel Arthur décida qu'il était temps de lever les non-dits, et de régler une fois pour toutes le problème Lancelot.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que je ferai de Lancelot un chevalier, je le pensais vraiment.

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Lancelot ?

\- Parce que je sais bien que tu m'en veux encore, je le vois dans tes yeux.

\- Je ne vous en veux plus. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste, bien sûr, mais… Je vous en ai voulu pendant des mois, je suppose que ça suffit. Surtout si vous le faites revenir.

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Et… Je sais que je vous ai dit des choses qui vous ont blessé également. Lorsque j'ai dit que vous m'aviez forcé à être votre ami, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je suis heureux de vous avoir.

Les paroles du sorcier réchauffèrent le cœur d'Arthur, qui ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Les récents évènements, la peur de perdre Merlin, et apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis huit ans, de toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé –même s'il était sûr de ne voir que la moitié de ce que Merlin avait réellement fait pour lui -, n'avaient fait que de renforcer ses sentiments, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il se pencha alors vers lui, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En moins d'une seconde, Merlin avait posé sa main derrière la tête d'Arthur et répondait au baiser, tandis qu'Arthur sentait son cœur exploser.

C'est ce moment que choisit Morgana pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure, et, après avoir contemplé le spectacle pendant quelques secondes, s'éloigna en souriant.


	10. Chapter 10

_Arf, ce chapitre est court. Mais tant pis._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Six mois avaient passés depuis Ealdor, et Arthur se sentait enfin heureux. Bien sûr, Uther n'avait pas apprécié leur fuite, bien au contraire il était furieux, mais après un très gros accrochage, et qu'Arthur ait calmé Morgana avant qu'elle ne dise ses quatre vérités au roi, les choses s'étaient légèrement calmées. Morgana ne semblait pas trop en colère, tout du moins pas contre Arthur. Il voyait bien qu'elle abhorrait Uther, mais elle se contenait face au roi, et Arthur avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'il lui avait avoué être son frère. Et il n'avait pas envie de se demander si elle ne jouait pas un double-jeu, il avait réellement envie de lui faire confiance, et de la croire.

Enfin, il passait la majorité de son temps avec Merlin, et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Le sorcier avait insisté pour qu'ils cessent les rapports d'autorité lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou avec Morgana –qui s'incrustait beaucoup trop dans leur relation selon le prince, même si Merlin ne semblait pas gêné –et Arthur avait fini par accepter qu'il le tutoie, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de vouvoyer Merlin. S'il avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer au départ, il avait fini par trouver ça plus naturel –après tout, les rapports de hiérarchie n'avaient jamais été le point de fort de leur relation, Merlin semblant constamment oublier le statut de prince puis de roi d'Arthur, ou tout du moins il s'en fichait.

Bien sûr, ils continuaient à se disputer continuellement, et notamment lors des parties de chasse, comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Alors qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à tirer sur un cerf, Merlin déboula derrière lui et le bouscula, ce qui fit fuir la bête.

\- Désolé !

\- Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot silence ?!

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je n'aime pas la chasse » ? Si monsieur ne me forçait pas à venir avec lui, ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas !

\- De toute manière, tu ne comprends rien à la chasse, déclara Arthur en roulant des yeux.

\- Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer des animaux pour le plaisir ! Ca te plairait, toi, qu'on te chasse ?

\- Moi, je ne suis pas un animal.

\- Ouais, ben ça on pourrait se demander…

\- Tu sais que je t'entends, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh pardon de _vous_ avoir vexé, _sire._

\- Oh, mais tais-toi donc !

\- Bien sûr, donne moi des ordres, je… mmph.

Arthur avait finalement décidé de faire taire Merlin de la manière la plus efficace qu'il connaissait –en l'embrassant. Chose qu'il avait tendance à faire pour mettre fin à un conflit, ce qui énervait encore plus le sorcier.

Alors qu'Arthur approfondissait le baiser, il put sentir Merlin se mettre à parler contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, déclara-t-il en se décollant du sorcier, le principe du baiser, c'est de ne pas parler.

\- Il y a une biche derrière toi.

\- Et ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais la chasser.

\- Non. Je m'en fiche.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

\- Si. C'est toi que je veux, affirma le prince avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Merlin et Arthur étaient rentrés de leur partie de chasse –et n'avaient pas ramené grand-chose avec eux -, et alors que le premier rejoignait Gaius afin de l'aider, Arthur se rendit dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il trouva Morgana.

\- Morgana. Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici, cette fois ?

\- Aucune. Je vous ai vu rentrer par la fenêtre, et j'ai remarqué que vous ne rameniez pas grand-chose.

\- Et ?

\- Vous êtes partis plus de quatre heures. C'est à se demander ce que vous faisiez, déclara-t-elle d'un air appuyé.

\- Pas ce que vous insinuez, en tout cas, répondit Arthur en lui offrant un large sourire.

\- Oh, voyons, vous pouvez tout dire à votre grande sœur chérie.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous dire. Ca ne vous regarde pas. Alors merci et au revoir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, bougonna la fille d'Uther.

\- Oui, je sais. Trouvez-vous donc quelqu'un au lieu de vivre par procuration. Je sais que ma vie est passionnante, mais quand même.

\- Votre vie est ennuyante au possible, cher frère. Merlin, lui, est beaucoup plus intéressant.

\- On peut savoir que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut simplement dire que lui au moins me raconte plein de choses.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent.

\- Pardon ?

Morgana haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna en faisant un clin d'œil. Elle pourrait passer sa vie entière à charrier Arthur, qui ne voyait jamais qu'elle se fichait de lui, peu importe à quel point c'était évident. Bien sûr, elle avait dû lui jurer de se contenir face à Uther, et de ne pas lui envoyer la vérité à la figure, ce qui lui avait arraché la bouche compte tenu qu'elle haïssait le roi de tout son cœur, mais finalement cela valait le coup. Il valait mieux devoir supporter Uther mais avoir Merlin qui l'aidait avec sa magie, et Arthur qu'elle pouvait embêter à vie, plutôt de balancer qu'elle savait la vérité au roi, mais de se retrouver seule.

De plus, avec un peu de chance, Uther mourrait rapidement, ce qui rendrait tout plus simple. A vrai dire, elle espérait qu'il mourrait le plus rapidement possible. Arthur serait un bien meilleur roi, et elle n'aurait plus à supporter sa vue, ni ses simulations d'affection envers elle.

Et puis, elle avait promis à Arthur de ne pas dire la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais promis d'aider Uther si sa vie se trouvait en danger, ni même qu'elle ne mettrait pas elle-même sa vie en danger pour tous les libérer du fardeau qu'était le roi. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien attenté contre lui était qu'elle savait qu'Arthur ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et par extension Merlin, qui se rangerait très certainement aux côtés de son frère même s'il comprendrait probablement les raisons de Morgana.

Or, elle avait besoin d'eux. Arthur était toujours là pour elle si quelque chose n'allait pas, et Merlin faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à maitriser ses dons.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, réveillant ainsi prématurément sa magie, le jeune homme lui avait proposé de la voir régulièrement pour essayer de canaliser ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle avait encore du mal à faire. Deux jours auparavant, elle avait accidentellement mis le feu à ses rideaux lorsqu'Arthur avait ouvert la porte brusquement, ce qui l'avait surprise.

Elle décida finalement de se rendre chez Gaius pour aller voir Merlin, mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le médecin ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte de la chambre de Merlin, mais se stoppa en entendant des voix. Elle reconnut rapidement Arthur, et s'éloigna, préférant les laisser tranquille.

\- Mon père veut à tout prix que j'assiste à une autre de ses réunions.

\- Bah vas-y, déclara Merlin comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique au monde.

\- Je n'ai pas _envie_ d'y aller, Merlin.

\- Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu es prince. Ce qui signifie que tu es obligé d'assister à toutes ces réunions.

\- C'était plus drôle quand j'étais roi, marmonna Arthur.

Merlin se mordit brièvement la lèvre.

\- Ca te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu. Au moins je n'étais pas obligé d'obéir à quelqu'un.

Arthur laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide quelques instants, dans ses pensées. Il devait bien avouer que son monde lui manquait parfois. Certains aspects de son monde en tout cas. Etre roi, ses chevaliers… Avoir un Merlin qui partageait ses souvenirs. Il aimait le Merlin avec lequel il était désormais, il l'aimait vraiment. Après tout, c'était Merlin. Mais parfois, il pensait à cet autre Merlin. Celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Celui qui aurait _compris_ pourquoi il était tombé amoureux. Celui qui se souvenait de tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés.

Merlin remarqua bien vite l'absence d'Arthur, et il savait pertinemment ce à quoi elle était due. Il n'était pas complètement stupide après tout. Soudainement, certaines paroles que le dragon avait eu lors de leur première rencontre lui revinrent en mémoire, et il fut comme frappé par une révélation. « Cela ne signifie pas qu'il s'agit de son passé ».

* * *

Merlin se rendit alors un peu plus tard dans l'antre de Kilgharrah, espérant bien obtenir une réponse claire.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, jeune sorcier ?

\- Arthur. Vous avez dit que vous saviez pourquoi il était ici.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Vous avez également dit quelque chose à propos de ce monde, comme quoi ce n'était pas exactement son passé.

\- En effet.

\- Son monde existe toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'a pas changé en arrivant ici.

Kilgharrah laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu auras mis le temps à comprendre, mais c'est exact. Le monde d'origine du roi n'a pas disparu.

\- Savez-vous s'il lui est possible d'y retourner ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Merlin soupira brièvement avant de répondre.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas stupide. Il est ici depuis plus d'un an, et il lui arrive encore souvent d'être ailleurs, le regard lointain. Et je sais que c'est parce qu'il pense à lui. Le Merlin de son monde. Et… C'est de lui dont il est tombé amoureux, et je sais qu'il lui manque toujours. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux.

Kilgharrah sembla pensif un instant.

\- S'il partait, que se passerait-il ?

\- Arthur n'appartient pas à ce monde, jeune sorcier. S'il venait à partir, le vrai Arthur, celui dont il a pris la place, reviendrait.

\- Est-ce qu'il se souviendrait ?

\- Nul ne peut le dire.

\- Mais vous savez comment le renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si l'on veut, oui.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Merlin avait rejoint Arthur dans sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de serviteur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant une pile de vêtements sales qui devait être là depuis un moment.

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à accepter.

\- Comme s'il n'y avait aucun serviteur de libre dans tout le palais.

\- Si. Des tas. Mais je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, déclara Arthur avec un sourire qui se voulait ravageant.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et poursuivit.

\- Tu pourrais au moins éviter de laisser tes vêtements pourrir.

Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur la tempe d'Arthur avant de le dépasser pour se diriger vers la pile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je nettoie. Ca va rester là des années sinon.

\- On s'en fiche, soupira le prince en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Tu rigoles ? Si tu tombes malade à cause de la poussière, tu vas être encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ imbuvable ! S'écria Arthur d'un air outré.

\- Non, bien sûr que non…

Arthur le fixa d'un air mauvais, et Merlin répondit par un sourire éclatant, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Comment s'est passé ta réunion avec ton père ?

\- Horrible. Je crois qu'il me hait.

\- Les rapports sont vraiment bons dans cette famille, ça fait peur.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'il te hait.

\- Mmh. Il ne s'est toujours pas remis d'Ealdor en tout cas. Mais peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à parler de ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai faim.

Merlin fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Comme c'est étonnant. J'ai compris, je vais chercher à manger.

\- Non, déclara Arthur en forçant le sorcier à s'asseoir avec lui sur la chaise. Je ne te laisse pas partir.

\- Je te préviens, je ne reste pas si tu as faim. C'est encore pire que quand tu es malade.

\- Je peux te manger toi si tu veux, dit le prince en embrassant sa nuque.

Merlin laissa échapper un rire et poussa gentiment le font d'Arthur pour l'éloigner.

\- Non, merci, je préfère la vraie nourriture.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Merlin embrassa brièvement les lèvres d'Arthur avant de se dégager de son étreinte pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

\- C'est _froid_ , râla Arthur lorsqu'il enfourna une bouchée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pour que ce soit froid ?

Merlin soupira puis fixa le plat tandis que ses yeux viraient au doré.

\- Content ? Demanda-t-ironiquement lorsque de la fumée commença à s'élever de l'assiette.

Arthur resta figé un moment, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que Merlin utilise la magie, puis il haussa les épaules et reprit sa fourchette. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre de le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais il s'abstenait de faire des commentaires auquel Merlin pourrait mal réagir –comme lui demander de ne pas l'utiliser, ce à quoi il avait brièvement pensé. Après tout, la magie était interdite, et s'il se faisait prendre, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'Uther ferait. Mais il avait vite renoncé à cette idée, sachant pertinemment que Merlin s'y refuserait. Et puis, si le Merlin de son époque ne s'était jamais fait prendre alors qu'il n'avait que Gaius pour l'aider, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que tout se passe bien cette fois encore –pour Merlin comme pour Morgana d'ailleurs.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Merlin avait décrété qu'il était fatigué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, Arthur le stoppa.

\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Restes avec moi ce soir.

\- Très bien, céda le sorcier en s'asseyant aux côtés du prince sur le lit.

Arthur l'attira conte lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, ce à quoi Merlin répondit instinctivement avant de l'arrêter.

\- Si tu pouvais rentrer dans ton monde, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

\- Mon monde n'existe plus.

\- Mais s'il existait ? Si tu pouvais choisir entre rester ici ou repartir ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester pour que tu te poses des questions existentielles, tu sais.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Bon très bien, capitula Arthur en soupirant. Je ne sais pas, d'accord.

Devant le regard insistant de Merlin, le prince se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

\- Il est clair que je préfère la Morgana de ce monde, mais… J'avoue que certaines choses me manquent. A commencer par mes chevaliers, et…

\- L'autre Merlin ?

\- Merlin… râla Arthur.

\- Quoi ? C'est une vraie question ? Si tu pouvais choisir entre lui et moi, qu'est-ce que…

\- Bon écoutes, de toute manière, je ne peux pas choisir, d'accord. Et je te rappelle que tu es lui. Je t'aime, alors arrêtes de me prendre la tête et embrasses-moi.

Sur ce, Arthur plaça ses mains autour de cou de Merlin, le forçant à se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Merlin se laissa faire, sans pour autant cesser de réfléchir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Arthur s'était endormi depuis déjà un moment, Merlin restait éveillé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de débattre tout seul. Finalement, il prit une décision et inspira profondément avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Arthur, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

* * *

Lorsque ce dernier se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait fatigué. Il bougea instinctivement le bras pour le passer autour de la taille de Merlin, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il caressa brièvement le tissu avant de se rappeler que son amoureux n'était pas sensé porter de T-shirt, à moins de s'être rhabillé après qu'Arthur se soit endormi.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et manqua de faire une attaque en réalisant que la personne qu'il tenait contre lui n'était pas Merlin, mais Gwen. Alors qu'il se redressait sur le lit en paniquant, ce qui fit tomber la jeune femme, la réveillant sur le coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Merlin.

Ce dernier était bien plus vieux que d'habitude, et Arthur eut peur de comprendre.

\- Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? S'étonna le sorcier.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Gwen en se relevant.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Arthur se leva, enjamba Gwen sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, et se planta devant Merlin, qui le fixait comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il continuait à se balader dans le temps sans raisons.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour de notre rencontre ? Lui demanda-t-il hâtivement, pour couper court à tout doute.

\- Vous parlez du jour où vous avez essayé de m'arracher la tête avec une masse ? C'est difficile à oublier.

Arthur vacilla en arrière, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, interdit.

\- Vous êtes encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, déclara Merlin. Je savais bien que laisser Gwaine vous emmener à la taverne était une mauvaise idée !

\- Arthur ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit Gwen.

Leur voix parvint à peine aux oreilles du roi, qui avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il était de retour. Il était de retour et rien n'avait changé. Il était marié à Gwen, pour qui il n'avait plus aucun sentiment, Morgana le haïssait à nouveau, et Merlin… Merlin partageait à nouveau ses souvenirs, mais il ne l'aimait plus.

Arthur sentait sa tête tourner, et avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Finalement, il se sentit partir et sa vision se brouilla alors que son corps inconscient heurtait le lit.

* * *

 _*court se cacher*_

 _Merci de ne pas frapper l'auteur, ou tout du moins d'attendre que la fic soit finie avant de le faire._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'a bu qu'une bière !

 _\- Une seule_ bière ne peut pas l'avoir mis dans cet état, Gwaine !

\- Oui, eh bien son état n'est pas de ma faute, ni de celle de la taverne !

Des fragments de phrases parvenaient aux oreilles d'Arthur alors qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Gwen, penchée au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui provoqua un soupir. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être de retour. Ni pourquoi rien n'avait changé.

L'une des choses qui le perturbaient le plus était le fait que Merlin avait parlé de retourner dans son monde, quelques heures à peine avant qu'il n'y retourne vraiment.

\- Arthur ?

Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Il savait bien que son attitude allait faire du mal à Gwen, mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Il en était parfaitement incapable. Il ne pouvait juste pas lui sourire et prétendre qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit sa reine alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il préféra donc ne pas réagir.

Il se décida pourtant à daigner faire face à ses amis lorsque Merlin lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il avait envie de répondre non. Rien n'allait. Et particulièrement à cause de lui. Il était bien sûr perturbé d'être de retour, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait mal. C'était Merlin. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, et encore plus lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'il l'avait perdu. Il avait certes retrouvé son Merlin, celui qui partageait ses souvenirs, celui qu'il aimait, mais c'était également le Merlin qui n'était rien de plus que son serviteur, qui ne l'aimait pas, et qui ne lui avait jamais avoué sa magie. Qui ne le lui avouerait probablement jamais, sans doute parce qu'il pensait qu'il serait en colère.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait décemment pas répondre ça, et opta donc pour la seule réponse possible.

\- Oui. Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. Laissez-moi. Tous, ajouta-t-il en constatant que seul Gwaine s'avançait vers la porte.

Il ne voulait pas que Gwen reste, mais il ne voulait pas non plus de Merlin. L'avoir près de lui était trop dur. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps, mais il avait besoin d'être seul. De réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Gwen, il en était conscient. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer la vérité à Merlin, ni concernant ses sentiments, ni concernant sa magie. Il ne voulait pas le braquer.

Le cours de ses pensées dériva jusqu'à Morgana. Ca aussi, ça faisait mal. Il s'était tellement battu pour la garder dans le droit chemin, il s'était énormément rapproché d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé, et voilà qu'il la perdait à nouveau. La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il n'y aurait ni sourire –qui ne soit pas machiavélique en tout cas -, ni remarques sarcastiques qui ne soient pas haineuses. Elle essaierait de le tuer, parce qu'elle le haïssait. Et après avoir passé plus d'un an avec l'ancienne Morgana, et avoir réalisé qu'il aurait pu l'aider, il ne le supportait pas.

Alors qu'il ruminait tout le côté négatif des évènements, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Je croyais avoir demandé à être seul, soupira-t-il en reconnaissant Merlin.

Son… -Dieu seul savait comment Arthur devait l'appeler désormais –s'approcha du lit sans prendre la peine de l'écouter.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Arthur inspira lourdement. Le regard de Merlin, chargé d'amitié mais dénué de sentiments amoureux, lui brisait encore un peu plus le cœur. Et le vouvoiement l'insupportait. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Arrêtes ça, finit-il par soupirer.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Arthur ne répondit pas, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire.

\- Arthur, que se passe-t-il ?

Le roi voyait bien que Merlin était inquiet pour lui, mais il était incapable de le rassurer.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, Arthur ne répondit rien.

\- Vous voyez qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous tends une perche énorme, et vous ne me répondez même pas que je suis un idiot.

\- Parce que tu n'es _pas_ un idiot, Merlin.

Merlin soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Arthur…

Arthur sentait les larmes monter, et faisait tout pour les retenir. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, mais c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Si bien qu'il finit par lâcher prise et laissa échapper une larme. Il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Merlin ne savait pas comment réagir, mais Arthur ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Il s'était penché pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il savait bien que Merlin ne comprendrait pas, et trouverait peut-être même sa réaction étrange, mais il en avait réellement besoin.

\- Arthur…

\- Je ne veux pas parler.

Merlin soupira et céda, acceptant de se taire. Il referma ses bras autour du roi, attendant qu'il aille mieux.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur daigna enfin s'éloigner des bras de son serviteur, ce dernier se mordit brièvement l'intérieur de la lèvre.

\- Au moins vous ne pouvez plus dire que tout va bien, désormais.

\- C'est juste… Beaucoup de choses, finit-il par soupirer.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi Morgana nous a trahis, selon toi ?

\- Arthur… Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de vous torturer avec ça. Morgana… Morgana était effrayée par sa magie, et elle haïssait votre père, et… Morgause lui a probablement un peu retourné le cerveau, je ne sais pas.

\- Mais peut-être que si je pouvais juste lui parler, elle…

\- On ne sait même pas où elle est, et… Honnêtement je doute qu'elle vous écoute.

Arthur hocha la tête, sachant que Merlin avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Vous avez dit que « beaucoup de choses » étaient la cause de votre… état.

Arthur soupira. Il savait très bien que Merlin ne le laisserait pas tranquille, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était judicieux de dire ou non.

\- Gwen, finit-il par déclarer.

Un sentiment d'incompréhension envahit le visage de son serviteur.

\- Gwen ? Quel est le problème ?

\- Je… Je ne l'aime plus.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Plutôt oui. Je sais bien que je l'ai épousée, et que je ne peux pas… Mais je ne peux pas rester avec elle.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il fallait conseiller à Arthur.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une passade, un passage à vide. Je suis sûr que si vous attendez un peu, vous…

\- Non, ce n'est pas… Je _sais_ que je ne l'aime plus. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'aime plus.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Très franchement, je crois que je ne l'aimais déjà plus lorsqu'on s'est mariés. Je ne l'avais juste pas réalisé.

\- Et… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait réaliser ?

Arthur laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il savait que cette question allait arriver, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait bien trop peur de la réaction de Merlin s'il disait la vérité.

\- J'ai fini par réaliser que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

Merlin manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Lui demanda Arthur en se mordant brièvement la lèvre.

\- Je…Non. Gwen était la seule femme dont vous étiez proches, à part Morgana mais c'est votre sœur donc je pense qu'on peut l'éliminer.

\- Eh bien en fait…

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent encore.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ Morgana, déclara Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais juste dire que… Ce n'est pas une femme.

\- Oh. OH. Je vois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, je vois encore moins de qui il s'agit, mais je vois pourquoi ça vous pèse. Enfin, non pas que je sois contre les relations entre hommes, hein, mais vous êtes roi, et… Oh mon Dieu dites moi que ce n'est pas Gwaine.

\- Quoi ? _Non_ !

\- Ouf. Parce que vous auriez fait un couple immonde, désolé de vous l'annoncer. Mais hum peu importe. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Si seulement je le savais.

\- Vous devriez lui parler.

\- Je sais, et je vais le faire, mais je n'ai pas envie de la blesser, et…

\- Pas Gwen. Votre euh… La personne dont vous ne voulez pas me dire le nom.

\- Oh. Non. Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins vous saurez si vos sentiments sont réciproques, et…

\- Ils ne le sont pas.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Il ne me fait déjà pas confiance, alors…

\- … On parle bien de quelqu'un de Camelot, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde vous fait confiance ici, voyons.

\- De toute évidence, pas tout le monde, non.

Arthur laissa à nouveau échapper un rire nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait préféré que Merlin comprenne son sous-entendu ou non, mais le fait est qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas complètement en tout cas. Et malgré lui, il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, il avait longtemps eu une vision plus que négative de la magie, et il n'avait toujours très bien traité Merlin non plus. Mais il voulait que ça change. Il voulait que Merlin lui dise la vérité, et il comptait bien tout faire pour que ça arrive.

\- Mais peu importe, reprit-il. Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un… Passage à vide, comme tu dis.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, il y a encore une chose qui ne va pas.

Merlin arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Sire.

\- Et comment suis-je supposé vous appeler, le crétin royal ?

Arthur cligna des yeux lentement, montrant qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

\- Bon très bien, capitula le sorcier. J'ai compris, je vous appellerai Arthur.

\- Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce vouvoiement est ridicule, ce n'est pas comme si tu respectais mon autorité après tout.

\- C'est faux. Je respecte votre autorité. Quand je la juge digne d'être respectée. Ce qui, je vous l'accorde, n'arrive que très rarement. Non, sérieusement, je suis habitué à vouvoyer.

\- Eh bien tu t'habitueras à me tutoyer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pratiquement personne ne vous tutoie, et…

\- Je suis le roi, tu fais ce que je te dis.

\- Oh chouette, le retour de la phrase « je n'ai plus d'arguments mais je veux quand même avoir raison » !

Arthur se mit à rire en se rappelant que l'autre Merlin avait dit exactement la même chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste déjà entendu cette phrase.

\- Où ?

\- Toi.

\- Je ne crois l'avoir déjà dit, bien que je l'ai souvent pensé.

\- Laisses tomber, déclara Arthur en secouant la tête.

Alors que Merlin se dirigeait vers la porte, Arthur l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Ah et, Merlin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Vous dev… _Tu_ dois… Non vraiment je n'y arrive pas.

\- Mais si, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, déclara Arthur en s'approchant de lui avec l'intention de l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Alors que Merlin s'en allait en haussant les épaules, il soupira. Il avait vraiment envie de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il était sûr qu'il le rejetterait. L'autre Merlin partageait certes ses sentiments, ce qui laissait à penser que son Merlin pourrait l'aimer aussi, mais la situation était totalement différente. Le Merlin du passé n'avait pas connu l'arrogance d'Arthur, ni sa fâcheuse manie de mal traiter Merlin. Et Arthur était persuadé que toutes ces fois où il avait été injuste avec lui avaient détruit ses chances. Il savait bien que Merlin l'appréciait, le considérait comme un ami, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié en lui disant la vérité.

* * *

Le soir venu, le roi s'était couché tôt, épuisé, et ayant pris l'habitude de se coucher seul puisqu'il avait passé un an sans serviteur. Il entendit à peine Merlin ouvrir la porte et la refermer en constatant que le travail était déjà fait. Cependant, il se réveilla pleinement en sentant un corps venir se coller au sien. Il faillit sursauter, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Gwen.

\- Vous dormez déjà ?

Arthur marmonna vaguement, plus par habitude que par envie de lui répondre. Il était mal à l'aise, et n'avait qu'une envie : que Gwen quitte son lit. Ou tout du moins qu'elle enlève sa main de sa taille. Le malaise grandit encore lorsqu'il sentit la reine entremêler leurs jambes, et qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en enlevant sa main et en se déplaçant sur le côté afin de séparer leurs corps.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ?

« Si. Mais pas avec toi. » Pensa brièvement Arthur avant de soupirer.

\- Je suis fatigué.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser ce moment très longtemps, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par l'arrivée de Merlin, qui était visiblement mal à l'aise suite aux révélations qu'Arthur lui avait faite la veille, au point qu'il soupira de soulagement lorsque Gwen s'éclipsa.

Après avoir forcé le roi à descendre de son lit, le sorcier déclara qu'il allait chercher de l'eau, et Arthur mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il parlait de l'eau du bain. Lorsqu'il le comprit, un malaise s'empara à nouveau de lui. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que Merlin le lave, se doutant bien des sensations que cela lui procurerait. Mais, comme il ne pouvait pas soudainement décider de se laver seul sans que cela n'éveille ses soupçons, il finit par entrer dans l'eau.

S'il se sentait contrôler la situation pendant les premières minutes, il réalisa bien vite que ça n'allait pas durer. Il n'y avait absolument rien de tendancieux en soi, Merlin ne faisait que le laver, mais la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau donnait envie à Arthur de l'attirer dans le bain avec lui pour se jeter sur sa bouche. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais lorsque Merlin commença à descendre le long de son ventre, il lui attrapa les mains et les sortit de l'eau avant qu'elles n'atteignent son érection.

\- Je vais finir, déclara-t-il précipitamment.

Merlin lui lança brièvement un regard d'incompréhension, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Comme v…tu veux. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ?

Arthur fit non de la tête et le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, le roi avait décidé de se changer les idées en s'occupant de Morgana. Il voulait la trouver, et tenter de lui parler. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le haïr à ce point. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'arranger les choses. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, car s'il se trompait, Morgana aurait vite fait de le tuer. Il avait besoin que Merlin vienne avec lui. Or il ne viendrait que s'il comprenait pourquoi Arthur avait soudainement envie d'aider sa sœur, et il lui fallait donc lui parler de son séjour dans le passé.

Il avait donc demandé à son serviteur de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, et avait tant bien que mal tenté de lui expliquer la situation, en omettant volontairement la partie les concernant.

\- Combien de temps en arrière ?

\- Huit ans. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'aimais plus Gwen. Je me fichais de savoir où elle était ou d'être avec elle. Mais… J'ai aussi réalisé à quel point Morgana me manque. Elle avait un bon cœur, elle aurait pu être sauvée. Peut être que je peux encore la convaincre, et…

\- Arthur… Je vous… te l'ai déjà dit, on ne sait pas où elle est. Personne ne l'a revue depuis… Depuis qu'Agravaine est mort.

\- Je sais.

\- As-tu appris autre chose là-bas ?

Arthur hésita une seconde à parler de la magie, puis il croisa le regard de Merlin. Un regard qui exprimait malgré lui la peur. La peur qu'il n'ait découvert la vérité. Arthur réalisa alors à quel point Merlin tenait à garder le secret, et il en oublia presque Morgana. Il voulait que Merlin lui dise la vérité. De lui-même, parce qu'il lui ferait confiance.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en sentant son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le soulagement dans les yeux de son serviteur.

Un bref silence s'installa, auquel Arthur finit par mettre fin.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum oui, bien sûr.

\- De n'importe quoi. Tu peux tout me dire.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que v..tu parles de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Alors moi non plus.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et l'exaspération commençait à prendre le dessus sur la patience d'Arthur. Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de Merlin, mais il avait l'impression que ses efforts ne servaient à rien, et ça l'énervait. D'autant plus qu'il avait choisi de ne pas parler à Gwen pour l'instant, préférant se concentrer sur Merlin, afin de ne pas avoir à gérer deux fronts en même temps, mais sa patience commençait à s'amenuiser. Il avait sous-estimé à quel point passer son temps à repousser sa femme était épuisant. Si ben qu'il finit par changer d'avis, et profita d'un moment où ils étaient seuls dans la chambre pour lui parler.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais…

\- Arthur, tout va bien ?

\- Ecoutes, Gwen, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais…

Arthur se stoppa, ne sachant réellement pas comment annoncer à sa femme qu'il la quittait.

\- Arthur ?

\- Mes sentiments ont évolués, et… Je ne veux plus mentir. Ni à moi-même, ni à toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- On ne peut plus être ensemble.

Arthur put voir le regard de Gwen se briser, et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne t'aime plus. Je suis vraiment dés…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Demanda Gwen, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Rien. Gwen, tu n'as rien fait, c'est… J'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte avant, pouvoir éviter tout ça, mais…

\- Avant ? Depuis combien de temps ? Quand as-tu cessé de m'aimer ?

\- Je ne sais même pas.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimais quand on s'est marié ?

\- … Je crois que non.

Gwen secoua brièvement la tête, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Arthur se mordait la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas cette conversation, et avait plus que hâte qu'elle se finisse.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux rester ici, je te donnerai une autre chambre, et…

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Gwen…

\- On était heureux ! Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'aimer ?

\- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, finit par lâcher Arthur en soupirant.

\- Qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas important…

 _\- Qui_ ?

\- Merlin.

Gwen porta une main à son cœur en titubant légèrement.

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu… Tu es avec lui ?

\- Non. Je… Il n'est pas au courant. Et il ne le sera pas. Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pas comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors que je ne pense qu'à lui. Je suis désolé.

Gwen avait fini par quitter la chambre, le cœur brisé, et Arthur avait décidé de se concentrer à nouveau pleinement sur Merlin.

Il avait alors tout tenté. Les sous-entendus, les discussions au cours desquelles il exprimait avoir changé d'avis sur la magie, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire comprendre à Merlin qu'il ne lui ferait rien du tout s'il lui disait la vérité. Il avait même tenté de ramener de vieux sujets dans la conversation, et s'était par exemple étonné de la rapidité à laquelle Merlin avait compris qu'Agravaine le trahissait, ou encore du fait qu'il avait réussi à terrasser un dragon qui avait brûlé la moitié de Camelot, mais Merlin n'avait pas pour autant lâché le morceau.

Si bien qu'Arthur décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne changeait rien, alors rien ne le pourrait.

* * *

Il convoqua donc son conseil royal, ainsi que l'ensemble des chevaliers, et après avoir passé toute la journée à batailler sans que le débat n'avance réellement, il rejoint sa chambre, dans laquelle l'attendait Merlin, venu le coucher.

\- Pourquoi as-tu convoqué le conseil ?

\- Parce que j'ai pris une décision, mais j'ai besoin de leur accord pour faire passer la loi.

\- Une loi sur quoi ?

\- La magie.

Arthur aurait presque pu sentir le cœur de Merlin s'accélérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec la magie ?

\- La légaliser. Mais c'est mon père qui l'a bannie, et il l'a fait avec l'appui du conseil, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de son accord pour retirer la loi.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent, et Arthur aurait pu jurer avoir vu une étincelle jaillir.

\- Vous voulez légaliser la magie ?

Le roi ne releva pas le vouvoiement, conscient qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un automatisme dû au choc de ce que Merlin venait d'apprendre.

\- Oui. Je suis conscient que beaucoup de créatures magiques et de gens la pratiquant ne sont pas mauvais. Et ceux-là ne devraient pas être punis sans raison valable.

Merlin semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, et Arthur voyait qu'il était heureux. Il espérait simplement que cette nouvelle le pousserait à lui dire la vérité.

\- Arthur, je…

Arthur ne put réprimer un sourire en sentant que Merlin était sur le point de tout avouer. Il en avait envie, le roi le voyait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait.

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Arthur soupira en réalisant que même légaliser la magie n'était pas suffisant. Il en avait plus qu'assez, et ne savait plus quoi faire pour prouver sa bonne foi.

\- Mais bon sang, dis le ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me fasses confiance, hein ? Si même légaliser la magie n'est pas suffisant pour toi, alors je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais te bannir ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! « Arthur, je suis un sorcier », c'est facile à dire ! Je pensais qu'on était amis, mais de toute évidence j'avais tort.

Merlin resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, au point qu'Arthur se demanda même s'il respirait encore.

\- Tu savais ?

Arthur secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Arthur, attends !

\- Non ! Non, j'ai suffisamment attendu ! Je t'ai donné des milliers de chances de me le dire, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Et maintenant tu veux parler ? Eh bien moi je ne veux plus.

Sur ce, Arthur sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Merlin au bord des larmes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Lorsqu'Arthur était revenu dans sa chambre, Merlin n'y était plus. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait eu des mots durs, et peut-être un peu injustes, mais il avait explosé sous le coup de la colère. Il avait tellement voulu que Merlin lui avoue son secret qu'il avait explosé en comprenant qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Incapable de dormir, ni de retourner affronter Merlin –ou Gwen, il commença à faire son sac.

\- Arthur ?

Arthur se retourna, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix de Merlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda le sorcier en remarquant le sac.

\- Chercher Morgana.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, pas la peine d'essayer.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, déclara fermement le roi. Retournes te coucher.

\- Arth…

\- J'ai dit « retournes te coucher ».

Le ton d'Arthur était froid, et Merlin comprit qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à lui tenir tête. Il quitta donc la chambre royale pour rejoindre la sienne, et prépara à son tour un sac, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Arthur seul, même si ce dernier lui en voulait.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Arthur avait quitté Camelot et s'était installé un campement pour la nuit. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher Morgana, ni de ce qu'il ferait s'il la trouvait, et il se rendait compte qu'il était parti sur un coup de tête, et que rien ne garantissait qu'elle n'allait pas simplement le tuer, mais au moins il faisait quelque chose. Il en avait plus qu'assez de rester sans rien faire, à attendre que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes.

Alors qu'il finissait de faire du feu, il entendit des craquements non loin. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'avança lentement vers les buissons, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Merlin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire tuer !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je meurs ?

Merlin soupira.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il te plaît, en parler ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu n'es pas mon ami, fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton ami.

\- Non ! Si tu l'étais, tu m'aurais fait confiance. Si tu l'étais, tu aurais su que je ne le prendrai pas mal.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que…

\- Je me fiche de tes raisons. Rentre à Camelot.

\- Arthur, s'il te plaît…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es égoïste. Je veux bien faire tous les efforts que tu veux, je veux bien comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, mais toi tu es incapable de te mettre à ma place, et d'imaginer ce que je peux ressentir.

\- C'est faux. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Alors c'est simplement que tu t'en fiches.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai caché ma magie ? Très bien, j'ai compris. Mais tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, ni de tout ce que j'ai perdu en voulant te protéger, alors je t'interdis de dire que je ne suis pas ton ami, ou que je m'en fiche, parce que si c'était le cas, je serais parti il y a longtemps ! Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que la magie est interdite, et te le dire t'aurait forcé à faire un choix que je ne voulais pas que tu aies à faire !

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais légaliser la magie, ce qui réglait ce problème de choix, et pourtant tu as continué à ne rien dire.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu prennes mal le fait que je t'ai menti ! Et je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Arthur soupira brièvement. A vrai dire, il pouvait comprendre les raisons de Merlin, et sans son voyage dans le passé, il aurait certainement été en colère à cause des mensonges, même si Merlin lui avait avoué sa magie de lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que tu avais perdu beaucoup de choses à cause de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Ce n'est même pas ta faute.

\- Merlin…

\- Disons juste qu'à chaque fois que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais être moi-même, il est mort. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. A part Gaius, tout ceux qui savaient et qui comptaient pour moi sont morts.

Arthur pouvait voir les larmes monter aux yeux de Merlin, et il se sentit soudain coupable. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait rien de ce par quoi Merlin était passé. Il lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir près du feu avec lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Will.

Arthur hocha la tête, préférant ne rien dire.

\- Freya.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est… C'était une druidesse qui était maudite. Elle se transformait en panthère toutes les nuits, sans pouvoir se contrôler, et j'ai essayé de l'aider, mais elle est morte.

La voix de Merlin se brisait, et Arthur comprit rapidement pourquoi.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps, répondit le sorcier en haussant les épaules.

\- Ca me rappelle quelque chose. Il y a quelques années, il y avait une panthère à Camelot, qui tuait les villageois, et… Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai tué la femme que tu aimais ?

Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il priait pour que ce soit une autre panthère. Il aurait du mal à supporter la culpabilité d'avoir détruit le bonheur de Merlin.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Arthur ferma les yeux quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

Un bref silence s'installa, puis Arthur décida d'inciter Merlin à continuer. Il savait que la conversation était loin de rendre le sorcier heureux, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais il avait d'en savoir plus

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Mon père…

\- Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas !

\- Quand je te l'ai dit, c'était vrai. Je l'ai rencontré après.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'il… C'était Balinor.

 _\- Le seigneur des dragons_ ?!

\- Oui. Il a rencontré ma mère en fuyant Camelot lors de la Grande Purge. Et il a quitté Ealdor parce qu'il savait qu'Uther ne cesserait pas de le traquer, et il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Tu n'as pas connu ton père à cause du mien… Merlin, je…

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Les seigneurs des dragons le sont de père en fils… Donc tu…

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as battu le dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A vrai dire… Je ne l'ai pas battu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai laissé partir.

\- Tu as _quoi_ ?

\- Il n'est jamais revenu ! Et… C'est devenu mon ami. Kilgharrah m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et la tienne aussi.

\- Si tu le dis. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit lorsque ton père est mort. Il méritait tes larmes.

Merlin tenta vaguement de sourire, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

\- Lancelot aussi savait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous étiez si proches.

\- Oui.

\- Et encore une fois, il est mort à cause de moi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'est sacrifié à ma place. Parce que j'étais le roi, ou alors parce que Gwen lui avait demandé de me protéger, mais…

\- Arthur, il ne l'a pas fait pour toi. Ni pour Gwen.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'avait pas besoin de te sauver, tu n'allais pas mourir. Je… J'allais le faire. Me sacrifier. Je t'avais assommé pour que tu ne puisses pas m'en empêcher, et j'étais sur le point de le faire, mais il m'a devancé. Il est mort pour me sauver moi.

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et Arthur sentait que son cœur se brisait. Il ne supportait pas de voir Merlin pleurer. Il se rapprocha alors de lui et l'attira contre lui. Il sentit le sorcier passer ses bras autour de lui et enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Il commença machinalement à tracer des cercles dans son dos pour le réconforter, ne comprenant que trop bien sa peine.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais ami. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je… Je n'ai jamais été là pour toi. Mais je te promets que ça va changer. Je te le promets.

Arthur resserra sa prise autour de Merlin, hésitant une nouvelle fois à lui parler de ses sentiments. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait entre eux à ce moment précis, mais il avait peur de se tromper. Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

\- Merlin ?

Ce dernier se dégagea des bras d'Arthur en entendant son nom.

\- Gwaine ?

Le chevalier apparut bientôt dans leur champ de vision.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? S'agaça Arthur, qui aurait largement préféré rester seul avec Merlin.

\- J'ai vu Merlin partir en pleine nuit, alors je me suis inquiété. Qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors de Camelot ?

\- Arthur veut retrouver Morgana.

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes suicidaire, princesse ?

\- Je veux lui parler. Je suis sûr que je peux réussir à la convaincre d'abandonner sa vengeance. Mais rien ne vous force à rester, vous pouvez rentrer à Camelot.

\- Vous réalisez que vous partez à la recherche d'une sorcière qui peut vous tuer en quelques secondes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On a déjà croisé Morgana plusieurs fois, et je suis toujours vivant, non ?

\- Vous êtes complètement fou.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer à Camelot, Gwaine.

\- Vous rigolez ? Bon d'accord je hais Morgana, mais je ne peux pas résister à l'appel d'une bonne aventure ! Et puis si jamais je vous sauve la vie, je pourrais vous forcer à payer toutes mes tournées à la taverne, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Arthur soupira et lui lança une couverture. Il se retourna ensuite vers Merlin, mais ce dernier s'était endormi. Il prit alors sa propre couverture en réalisant que c'était celle de Merlin qu'il avait donné à Gwaine, et l'enveloppa dedans en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Gwen ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le fait qu'elle ait quitté votre chambre n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu, vous savez, déclara le chevalier en s'asseyant près du feu.

\- Disons simplement que Camelot n'a plus de reine.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers Merlin avant de répondre.

\- Ca ne vous regarde en rien, Gwaine.

\- C'est à cause de Merlin ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque j'ai demandé « pourquoi », vous avez regardé Merlin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du langage corporel ?

\- Mais bon sang de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Eh bien, si vous avez regardé Merlin quand je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous avez quitté Gwen, c'est parce que vous l'avez quittée à cause de lui.

\- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr.

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel et s'enveloppa dans la couverture qu'Arthur lui avait donnée.

Arthur finit lui aussi par s'endormir, sans couverture puisque Gwaine n'en avait pas apporté et qu'il avait donné la sienne à Merlin.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se réveilla, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, il remarqua vite la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et remarqua que Merlin s'était rapproché de lui, juste assez pour que le tissu couvre leurs deux corps. Le sorcier avait du se réveiller et voir qu'il dormait sans rien. Encore à moitié endormi, il se tourna sans réfléchir pour venir coller son corps contre celui de son serviteur, et passer son bras autour de son torse, avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Au petit matin, il constata que Merlin et Gwaine étaient déjà levés, et il s'angoissa brièvement à l'idée que Merlin se soit réveillé alors qu'il le serrait encore contre lui.

Il fut vite soulagé lorsque le sorcier se tourna vers en souriant pour lui demander s'il avait faim, ce qui indiquait au roi que, s'il s'était rendu compte de ses agissements, il ne lui ferait pas remarquer.

\- Par où devrait-on aller selon toi ? Lui demanda Merlin lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- On a qu'à partir par là puisque personne ne sait où on va, proposa Gwaine en désignant un chemin sur la droite.

Il ouvrit donc la marche, suivit par Arthur et Merlin.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda discrètement Merlin au roi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour moi. Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Quand j'étais dans le passé. On est allées à Ealdor, et… Tu étais blessé, et j'ai pensé que Will pourrait te sauver, mais Morgana t'a vendu.

\- Morgana ? Morgana savait ?

\- Tu le lui avais dit. Et ensuite elle me l'a dit.

\- Tu dis que tu veux lui parler parce que tu avais vu qu'elle pouvait être sauvée. Si j'avais agi différemment, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Merlin. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver, et rien ne dit que tu aurais pu l'éviter.

Merlin soupira, peu convaincu. Il se sentait déjà coupable de ce qu'était devenue Morgana, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas la certitude qu'il aurait pu l'aider, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'avait fait. Certitude qu'il avait désormais.

\- Merci, finit-il par glisser à Arthur.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas m'en vouloir. Pour la magie, je veux dire. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi, et j'en suis désolé.

\- Tu sais quoi, déclara Arthur en souriant, c'est une affaire classée.

Merlin lui sourit en retour, et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Gwaine se retourna vers eux, agacé.

\- Bon, vous voulez bien arrêter de vous faire les yeux doux et vous dépêcher ? C'est déjà suffisamment pénible de voyager avec vous deux pour aller se faire tuer, alors soyez mignons et rappelez-vous que je suis là !

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et pressa le pas pour rejoindre Gwaine en souriant, tandis qu'Arthur se maudissait d'avoir accepté que le chevalier vienne avec eux.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise.

\- Votre chemin ne mène nulle part !

\- Si vous saviez où vous allez, ça ne serait pas arrivé, princesse !

\- Si vous aviez le sens de l'orientation aussi…

\- Je l'ai. Je peux vous trouver une taverne à des kilomètres.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous ça, toujours bourré !

\- Vous faites celui qui est énervé, mais si je n'étais pas là, je vous manquerai.

\- Vous et vos bavardages intempestifs ? Ha ! C'est que vous êtes drôle finalement !

En voyant ses amis se disputer comme des enfants –encore pire que lorsque c'était lui qui se disputait avec Arthur –Merlin soupira lourdement. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise pour essayer de distinguer un chemin qu'ils pourraient rejoindre, ou, avec un peu de chance, un endroit de la forêt dans lequel Morgana pourrait se terrer.

\- Je pense qu'on devr-aaaah !

\- Merlin ?

Arthur se retourna vers l'endroit où était supposé se tenir son serviteur, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de lui. Pris de panique, il se précipita vers le bord de la falaise, et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit Merlin, inconscient, en bas.

 _\- MERLIN_ !

Arthur jeta ses affaires à terre et se prépara à descendre, avant de se stopper en voyant Gwaine faire de même.

\- Non, vous restez là.

\- Mais…

\- Restez là. Si vous vous blessez aussi, je ne pourrais pas vous porter vous et Merlin, et croyez bien que si l'un d'entre vous doit rester en bas, ce sera vous.

\- Je ne vais pas me blesser !

\- De plus, il faut quelqu'un qui puisse aller chercher de l'aide si on ne peut pas remonter. Or qui va le faire si on est tous les trois coincés en bas ?

\- Bon, très bien, mais faites attention. Car moi aussi c'est vous que je laisserai en bas si je dois choisir entre Merlin et vous.

Arthur commença à descendre lentement le long des pierres, et soupira de soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol sans encombre. Il se précipita aux côtés de Merlin, et remarqua rapidement le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête. Il le souleva légèrement afin d'obtenir un angle de vue sur la blessure, et se sentit légèrement soulagé en constatant que la plaie semblait superficielle.

Il le reposa alors sur le sol, et tenta de le faire revenir à lui.

\- Merlin. Merlin ! Allez, réveilles-toi bon sang !

\- Comment va-t-il ? Cria Gwaine du haut de la falaise, mais Arthur ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, trop préoccupé par l'état de Merlin.

Le sorcier était inconscient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il commençait à avoir peur qu'il n'ait des blessures internes, ou quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Il tenta alors de plus belle de le ranimer, cédant peu à peu à la panique en voyant que rien ne se passait. S'il perdait Merlin sans avoir eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir perdu Merlin tout court, d'ailleurs.

Puis Merlin ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un seul coup.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que le roi ne se jette à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Arthur.. Tu…Me fais mal..

\- Pardon, s'excusa Arthur en se reculant légèrement.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son serviteur quelques instants, relâchant toute la pression. Il tenta de faire passer dans ce regard toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Puis, sans se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait, il positionna ses mains autour du visage de Merlin, et l'attira à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, donnant à Arthur l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, avant que Merlin ne pose les mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner, ce qui le fit légèrement tomber.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Arthur tenta de balbutier quelque chose, mais rien ne venait. Il venait d'embrasser Merlin, qui l'avait repoussé. Il avait l'impression que son pire cauchemar se réalisait.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, désolé, tu… J'ai eu peur que… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Arthur était complètement paniqué, et un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que Merlin ne se relève et ne commence à essayer de voir comment ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à Gwaine, ignorant délibérément ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le roi prit une longue inspiration, et décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter cette situation qui en devenait presque malsaine à son goût.

\- Non, tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas désolé.

Merlin se retourna pour lui faire face, perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas désolé. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que je t'aime. C'est pour toi que j'ai quitté Gwen. Je t'aime, et je ne veux plus le cacher. Je…

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- … J'essaie juste de t'expliquer que je t'…

\- Non ! Arrêtes de dire ça.

Merlin déglutit et lui tourna le dos pour faire à nouveau face à la falaise.

\- Merlin…

\- Je pense qu'on peut remonter par là.

\- Merlin !

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas !

\- Si. Je t'assure que si.

\- Non, c'est… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas.

\- Je sais ce que je ressens, Merlin ! Et… Je sais bien que je suis le roi, et que ce sera probablement critiqué, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux être avec toi, je sais qu'on peut être heureux !

\- Non, on ne peut pas !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

Arthur eut l'impression qu'on venait de réduire son cœur en cendres, et recula d'un pas, sentant quasiment sa respiration se couper. Il avait si mal qu'il ne remarqua pas la larme qui s'échappa de l'œil de Merlin, ni ne le vit déglutir difficilement avant de poser sa main sur la roche, le cœur également brisé.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Arthur et Merlin avaient fini par atteindre le haut de la falaise et avaient rejoint Gwaine, qui n'avait évidemment rien loupé. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par son roi.

\- Faites un seul commentaire et je vous tue.

Gwaine acquiesça puis leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'Arthur eut le dos tourné. Merlin déclara qu'il allait chercher du bois après avoir refusé de se faire soigner sa blessure, ce qui était clairement une tentative d'éloignement puisqu'il faisait plein jour, et qu'ils n'allaient de toute manière probablement pas rester au bord de la falaise.

Gwaine décida de le suivre, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer à se faire fusiller du regard par Arthur, qui semblait lui en vouloir d'être présent.

\- Merlin, attends moi !

Le sorcier se stoppa quelques secondes, le temps pour le chevalier de le rejoindre.

\- Eh ben dis donc, il est de bonne humeur le roi, ça fait plaisir !

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, et Gwaine soupira.

\- Donc vous allez tous les deux êtres imbuvables. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis venu.

Merlin ne répondit pas, et le chevalier décida alors de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Tu lui as répondu que tu ne l'aimais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on sait tous les deux que les sentiments de la princesse sont plus que réciproques, alors pourquoi tu lui dis le contraire ?

\- Rien de tout cela n'est tes affaires, Gwaine. Alors fiches moi la paix, s'il te plait.

Gwaine comprit rapidement qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son ami avec sa stratégie actuelle, et décida donc de passer à l'étape supérieure, à savoir utiliser le seul argument qui ferait réagir Merlin à coup sûr.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce bon vieux Lancelot avait raison, en fin de compte !

\- Lancelot ? On peut savoir _où_ est le rapport avec Lancelot ?

\- Eh bien, ça fait mal de le reconnaître, mais c'était lui le plus visionnaire d'entre nous tous.

\- Tu pourrais en venir au fait ?

\- Bon, bon très bien, pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si ta relation avec Arthur ne va pas comme tu veux ! Le fait est qu'à chaque fois qu'on demandait à Lancelot s'il vivait bien la relation de Gwen avec Arthur, il disait qu'il allait bien.

\- Je sais, il me disait la même chose.

\- Tu me laisse finir oui ? Une fois, juste une fois, il a changé de version. Peu avant sa mort d'ailleurs. Il a finalement avoué qu'il était triste, mais il disait être encore plus triste pour Gwen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour Arthur arrêterait de l'aimer. Et qu'elle en souffrirait. Il pensait qu'Arthur finirait par se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas Gwen autant qu'il t'aime toi.

\- Arrêtes d'inventer, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Il a dit, continua Gwaine sans se soucier de l'intervention de Merlin, qu'il s'en rendrait probablement compte le jour où tu lui dirais ton secret –je n'ai jamais compris cette partie là d'ailleurs.

Merlin se stoppa et plaça une main devant Gwaine.

\- Il a dit _quoi_ ?

\- J'ai rien compris je te dis, et puis franchement j'ai cru qu'il avait juste un peu trop bu ! Il a dit que le jour où tu avouerais un secret à Arthur, il prendrait conscience de ses sentiments. Mais de toute évidence il avait bel et bien raison. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu le rejetterais. Il te connaissait bien. Il a soutenu que tu renierais tes sentiments à cause du statut de roi d'Arthur. Et il m'a fait promettre que si ça arrivait, je t'empêcherai de gâcher vos deux vies.

Merlin détourna le regard en soupirant.

\- Oui, eh bien Lancelot est mort. Il n'en saura rien, donc ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à honorer ta promesse.

\- Merlin…

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Ne t'en mêle pas. N'essaie pas de m'aider.

\- Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu le rejettes.

\- Gwaine, quel est le rôle d'un roi ?

\- Diriger ses terres ?

\- Et ?

\- Assurer la sécurité de son peuple ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu mettrais la sécurité de Camelot en danger, je doute que tu sois en réalité un traitre.

\- La sécurité du royaume passe par le fait d'avoir un héritier, Gwaine. Et je suis sûr que même toi, tu sais qu'Arthur ne peut pas en avoir s'il est avec moi.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un roi mourrait sans héritier.

\- Et à chaque fois que cela s'est produit, ça s'est fini en guerres.

\- Je pense qu'Arthur est suffisamment grand pour choisir entre toi et avoir un héritier en son âme et conscience.

\- Sans doute. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le choix.

\- Tu ne comptes même pas lui laisser une chance ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire d'héritier. Ou peut-être que si, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu ne veux pas être avec Arthur parce que tu as peur.

\- On peut savoir de quoi j'aurais peur ?

\- D'être heureux.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que la première fois que je suis venu à Camelot, tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses ? Comme par exemple le fait que tu n'avais jamais été pleinement heureux. Parce que tu ne connaissais pas ton père, parce que tu étais différent des autres enfants du village, etc, etc. Tu n'as jamais été pleinement heureux. Et aujourd'hui tu as la possibilité de l'être avec Arthur, mais tu as peur. Parce que tu t'es construit des murs. Parce que ton malheur te donne un sentiment de sécurité.

\- Bon sang, Gwaine ! Laisses tomber, d'accord ? Je sais que tu essaies de m'aider, mais arrêtes. S'il te plait.

\- Bon très bien, céda Gwaine, avant d'ajouter pour lui-même, une fois Merlin un peu plus loin, Je vais aider Arthur alors.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Merlin et Gwaine revenaient –sans bois –près de la falaise, où Arthur s'était assis, pensif.

Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur.

\- On ne sait pas où aller, on peut y passer des mois sans trouver Morgana.

\- Je sais bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

\- Demander de l'aide à Kilgharrah, proposa Merlin.

\- Ton dragon ?

\- Il devrait être capable de survoler la forêt et de voir s'il peut la repérer, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Enfin, quoiqu'étant donné que c'est pour Morgana, il risque d'être difficile à convaincre, mais peu importe.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux.

Merlin n'insista pas, n'ayant pas très envie de se lancer dans une autre conversation douloureuse. Faire croire à Arthur qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui était déjà suffisamment difficile. Sans parler du regard brisé que le roi lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Peu importe ses sentiments, le statut de roi d'Arthur et l'avenir de Camelot étaient plus importants. Il s'éloigna alors vers une petite clairière qu'il avait repérée non loin, afin que Kilgharrah puisse se poser.

\- Où va-t-il ? Demanda Gwaine à Arthur.

\- Demander à son dragon de trouver Morgana, répondit machinalement le roi.

 _\- Pardon_ ? Depuis quand Merlin a un dragon ?!

Arthur se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'il venait de gaffer. Il était tellement perturbé, blessé et perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié que Gwaine ignorait la magie de Merlin.

Ce dernier sembla perplexe pendant quelques instants, avant que son visage ne s'illumine comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- Oh… C'est pour ça que vous voulez légaliser la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin est un sorcier !

Arthur ne répondit rien.

\- Eh bien, puisque vous m'avez appris un secret sur notre cher Merlin, c'est à mon tour, déclara le chevalier en s'asseyant près de son roi. Il partage vos sentiments.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, Gwaine.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Merlin ne m'aime pas. Il l'a dit de manière suffisamment claire, alors arrêtez.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide parfois. Il vous a dit ça parce qu'il savait que vous continueriez à lui en parler s'il vous disait la vérité, et que tôt ou tard vous l'auriez fait céder.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Merlin pense que vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble parce que vous ne pouvez pas donner un héritier à votre peuple si vous êtes avec lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Deux hommes ne peuvent p…

\- Oh mais je sais ! Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

\- Si je suis sûr qu'il vous aime au moins autant que vous l'aimez ? Plutôt oui. Même Lancelot le savait, ça crève les yeux.

\- Lancelot est mort alors que j'étais avec Gwen, Gwaine.

\- Je sais. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Vous allez laisser Merlin ruiner vos deux vies ? Super plan.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

\- Si, justement. Parce que vous êtes le roi, et que si vous êtes dépressif, vous serez un mauvais roi, donc je serai touché, donc ça me regarde.

\- Je ne suis pas dépressif, arrêtez donc de tout exagérer.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Imaginons que vous donnez raison à Merlin, et qu'on ne meurt pas tous de la main de Morgana. On rentre à Camelot, et après ?

\- Après les choses reprendront leur cours.

\- Mmh. Et puis dans quelques mois, peut-être quelques années, notre petit Merlin va rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, et vous devrez le regarder avec cette autre personne tous les jours, le regarder lui sourire, rire avec, l'embrasser. Vous pourrez le supporter ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il avait conscience que Gwaine avait raison, il ne pourrait jamais supporter de voir Merlin avec quelqu'un d'autre, il finirait par devenir fou. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'avouer à son chevalier, et soupira de soulagement en voyant Merlin revenir de sa conversation avec le dragon.

Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, tentant d'oublier la malaise qui les envahissait tous les deux à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole.

\- Kilgharrah a accepté de nous aider, déclara Merlin en fuyant au maximum le regard de son roi.

\- Ah très bien.

Un lourd silence suivit, alors que chacun était mal à l'aise.

\- Du coup on devrait rester ici… Pour qu'il nous repère plus facilement lorsqu'il aura une piste.

\- D'accord.

Gwaine balança son regard d'Arthur à Merlin en se retenant de les frapper jusqu'à ce qu'ils réagissent. Il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'enfants, ses deux amis se tenant l'un en face de l'autre, mais évitant tout contact visuel, balançant leurs bras, clairement mal à l'aise. Le chevalier décida alors de tenter un changement de sujet, espérant débloquer les choses.

\- Bon ! Puisqu'on est coincés ici, tu pourrais au moins me faire apparaître une bière !

Merlin se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Arthur a craché le morceau. Tu peux me donner une bière, oui ou non ?

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur, qui se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était involontaire !

Le sorcier soupira et fit briller ses yeux, tandis que le chevalier se retrouvait trempé.

\- Eh !

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais de la bière, non ? Répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire.

Gwaine se leva et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Rit Merlin en se reculant un peu.

Une seconde plus tard, le sorcier se figeait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis qu'Arthur détournait à nouveau le regard, et qu'un nouveau malaise envahissait l'air.

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de la situation, et déclara qu'il avait une envie pressante avant de s'éloigner en faisant clairement signe à Arthur de parler à Merlin.

Ce dernier soupira avant de se résigner.

\- Merlin. Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant la conversation à venir.

\- Oh je vois, qu'est-ce que Gwaine a encore dit ? Demanda Merlin en soupirant.

\- Euh… Il dit… Il dit que tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'héritier.

Merlin ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Je dois aller…

\- Merlin ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

\- … Oui ! Evidemment que c'est important !

\- Pourquoi ? Ca ne change rien. On ne peut pas être ensemble, peu importe la raison.

\- Ca change beaucoup pour moi ! Tu m'aimes ?

\- Arthur…

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais ça ne change rien, alors laisse tomber. S'il te plaît.

\- Je me fiche d'avoir un héritier, Merlin. Je veux être avec toi. Et si tu…

\- Tu es le roi, ton peuple attend de toi que tu assures sa sécurité. Et tu sais très bien que si tu meurs sans enfants, Camelot ne sera pas en sûreté.

\- Je sais cela ! Mais c'est déjà trop tard, de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse d'épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Et je sais que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Donc je n'aurai pas d'enfants.

\- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je sais que je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer.

\- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais tu verras que tu as tort. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Merlin…

\- Tu disais la même chose de Gwen, et pourtant…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai toujours su que je m'en remettrai si je perdais Gwen, tant que tu étais à mes côtés. Si je te perds toi… Je me perdrais en même temps. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande… Je ne veux, ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. Je veux qu'on reste amis. Mais il ne peut rien y avoir de plus.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de t'en parler !

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais un homme, c'est toi qui m'as dit de le lui dire.

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu parlais de moi !

\- Alors si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, mais toi ce n'est pas possible ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… J'ai pensé que si tu en parlais à cet homme, il te répondrait que ce n'était pas possible, et je croyais que ça t'aiderait à passer à autre -chose.

\- Eh bien je ne veux pas passer à autre chose !

\- Arthur… Arrête.

\- Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il avait voulu être avec moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais dit ? De suivre mon cœur, ce qui est ce que tu m'as _toujours_ dit de faire, ou tu m'aurais brisé mon couple ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, d'accord ! Alors arrête.

Alors que Merlin commençait à s'éloigner, au bord des larmes, Arthur lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à lui faire face, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser passionné. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, le roi colla son front contre celui du sorcier.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti.

\- Ce que je ressens n'a pas d'importance, Arthur. Je suis désolé…

Merlin s'éloigna vers la forêt, ayant besoin d'être seul. Il supportait mal la situation, et avait hâte de retourner à Camelot, là où il ne serait pas obligé de voir Arthur à chaque seconde, même s'il passerait le plus gros de ses journées avec lui. Il mourrait d'envie de faire demi-tour, d'embrasser Arthur et de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et il espérait qu'Arthur comprendrait rapidement que rester amis était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Peu après, Kilgharrah revenait vers eux, et indiquait à Merlin qu'il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est une clairière avec une petite maison un peu plus bas. Le dragon prit soin d'indiquer à nouveau au sorcier que tout cela était une très mauvaise idée, mais Merlin ne l'écouta pas, et rejoignit Arthur et Gwaine.

* * *

Ils reprirent donc leur route, un silence pesant flottant dans l'air, et atteignirent finalement une clairière, dans laquelle se trouvait un puits. Arthur plaça la main devant Merlin pour l'empêcher de s'approcher, et avança, la main serrée sur son épée. Il poussa lentement la plaque qui recouvrait le trou, et ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Morgana ?

La jeune femme leva la tête vers la source de lumière, visiblement aveuglée.

\- Aithusa ! S'exclama Merlin qui s'était approché à son tour.

Arthur lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

\- C'est le nom du dragon, lui expliqua le sorcier.

\- Tu… Tu connais ce dragon aussi ? Combien en connais-tu au juste ?!

\- Euh juste ces deux-là. Probablement parce que ce sont les deux seuls encore en vie.

Arthur leva brièvement les bras en soupirant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Morgana.

\- Il faut les faire sortir de là, déclara-t-il.

\- Ou alors on peut aussi refermer le puits et attendre qu'elle meure, suggéra Gwaine avant de se faire rabrouer par un regard incendiaire d'Arthur.

\- Je peux les faire sortir, proposa Merlin.

\- Non ! On ne sait pas comment Morgana va réagir, il est hors de question que tu utilise la magie devant elle.

\- Bon d'accord, tiens, dit Merlin en tendant une corde.

\- Où as-tu trouvé une corde ?

\- Je l'ai fait apparaître.

\- Evidemment.

Arthur se saisit de l'objet et en lança l'extrémité dans le puits. Morgana lui lança un regard haineux et suspicieux, puis décida de tenter sa chance et attrapa le bout.

Une fois la prêtresse hissée hors du puits, Aithusa avait juste assez de place pour s'envoler et rejoindre la terre ferme à son tour.

\- Mon très cher frère, cracha-t-elle en forçant un sourire sarcastique. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Morgana…

\- Oh lâchez donc votre épée, elle ne peut rien contre moi de toute manière, argua-t-elle en désignant Gwaine.

Le chevalier lui lança un regard peu confiant, et avança d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sortie du puits ?

\- Parce que je veux vous parler.

\- Vous voulez parler ? Morgana émit un rire. Vous aurez tout le temps de parler pendant je vous tuerai, lentement et douloureusement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de la manière dont notre père vous a traitée, je…

\- Uther n'est pas mon père !

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu que vous alliez mal, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de vous aider.

\- Vos excuses minables ne vous sauveront pas la vie, cher frère.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous haïssez, Morgana.

\- Oh détrompez-vous.

\- Non. Vous détestez Uther, ce que je comprends. Vous détestez le fait d'avoir eu honte de vous-même, d'avoir détesté qui vous étiez alors que vous ne pouviez rien y changer. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rejeter la faute sur moi, vous ne m'avez jamais laissé une seule chance ! Vous m'en voulez parce que je ne vous ai pas aidée, mais vous ne m'en avez pas laissé l'occasion, vous ne m'avez jamais dit la vérité, et…

Arthur porta la main à sa gorge, coupé dans son élan alors que Morgana utilisait la magie pour l'étrangler.

\- Vous ne savez rien du tout, Arthur. Et ne prétendez pas que vous m'auriez aidée, on sait tous que vous m'auriez envoyée au bûcher vous-même !

Arthur voulut nier, mais Morgana resserra sa prise, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Ca suffit !

\- Oh, Merlin ! J'avais presque oublié que tu étais là, toi aussi.

\- Arthur vient de vous sauver la vie, vous n'avez donc aucun sens de l'honneur ?

\- Oh… Après tout, tu as raison. Vous pouvez partir. Mais je serai loin d'être aussi clémente la prochaine fois.

Elle relâcha Arthur, qui faillit tomber à terre avant que Merlin ne vienne le supporter.

\- Vous avez tort, dit faiblement le roi. Je vous aurais aidée.

\- C'est facile à dire, désormais.

Gwaine vint en renfort pour aider Merlin à porter Arthur, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils entendirent un bruit, et se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Aithusa foncer sur eux tandis que Morgana affichait un sourire mauvais. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter le jet de feu, et Merlin, voyant que le dragon faisait demi-tour pour les attaquer à nouveau, se releva et hurla en langage celtique, forçant le dragon à faire demi-tour, tandis que Morgana ouvrait des yeux ronds.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, déclara-t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vous et moi, on va parler, déclara-t-il fermement en avançant vers elle.

\- Reste où tu es, Merlin. Ou je tue Arthur.

\- Essayez toujours.

Merlin bougea légèrement la tête, et ses yeux virèrent au doré tandis que Morgana valdinguait dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de la forêt.

\- Merlin, non…

Merlin la rejoignit rapidement, ignorant l'appel d'Arthur, qui avait tendu le bras pour essayer de le rattraper.

\- Vous feriez mieux de laisser Arthur tranquille.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon ce sera entre vous et moi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Tu es peut-être un sorcier, mais je suis une grande prêtresse, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

\- Vous savez comment les druides m'appellent ? Emrys.

Morgana tituba légèrement, la peur se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

\- Tu mens.

\- Ah oui ? Vous voulez _vraiment_ que je vous le prouve ?

\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec Arthur ? Toutes les créatures magiques sont en danger avec lui ! La magie n'aura jamais ça place à Camelot, pas tant que je ne serais pas reine !

\- Vous avez tort. Arthur est en train de légaliser la magie.

\- Mais bien sûr, railla Morgana.

\- Il a réuni le conseil et les chevaliers pour commencer les négociations. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a fait un petit séjour forcé dans le passé, et s'est rappelé à quel point il vous aimait, avant. Et l'autre Morgana ? Elle lui a parlé de sa magie, et elle est bien plus heureuse que vous ne le serez jamais.

\- Tant mieux pour elle.

Morgana se voulait haineuse, mais Merlin voyait qu'elle était en train de craquer.

\- Je suis responsable de ce que vous êtes devenue, Morgana. J'ai laissé la peur de vous avouer mes pouvoirs diriger mes décisions, et je sais aujourd'hui que j'aurais du faire différemment. J'aurais du vous en parler. Vous aider. Vous dire que vous n'étiez pas seule. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais si vous tentez encore de faire du mal à Arthur, ou à Camelot, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. Et on sait tout les deux que j'en ai le pouvoir. Arthur tenait absolument à vous parler, à tenter de vous raisonner, parce qu'il voulait vous voir revenir à ses côtés. Mais moi, je ne vous lâcherais pas. Tentez quoi que ce soit et vous êtes morte. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes capable d'abandonner votre vengeance, mais si c'est ce que vous décidez de faire, sachez qu'il en faudra beaucoup avant que j'arrête de vous surveiller.

Merlin vit Morgana déglutir, et aurait presque pu jurer avoir vu une larme perler au coin de son œil, puis il tourna les talons et retourna auprès de Gwaine et d'Arthur, qui se remettait de son étranglement, et les dépassa sans même s'arrêter, assumant qu'ils le suivraient.

\- Es-tu complètement fou ? S'exclama Arthur en refusant de bouger.

\- Peut-être. Mais au moins maintenant on peut partir. Viens.

Merlin lui attrapa brièvement le bras pour le forcer à le suivre.

\- Oh oui, moi aussi je vais bien et je te suis, merci beaucoup Merlin, s'exclama Gwaine ironiquement en rejoignant le sorcier et le roi.

\- Je suis désolé. J'avais tort de croire qu'elle changerait…

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais lui saisit le bras, le serrant légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

\- Je suppose qu'on rentre à Camelot ? Demanda Gwaine.

\- Oui, soupira Arthur. On rentre.

Il tourna la tête vers Merlin et hésita à ajouter quelque chose avant de finalement opter pour le silence. Gwaine avait raison, s'il laissait Merlin partir et devait ensuite le voir avec un autre, il ne le supporterait jamais. Mais il savait également qu'inonder le sorcier de conversations sur leur relation ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'est à l'agacer. Il fallait que Merlin réalise de lui-même qu'être heureux était plus important que d'avoir un héritier pour Camelot, et il comptait bien tout faire pour que ça arrive. Il voulait être avec Merlin, il en avait besoin, et il ne baisserait pas les bras sous prétexte qu'il était roi et devait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le royaume, tant pis s'il était égoïste.

* * *

 _On arrive à la fin, plus que deux chapitres !_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient finalement rejoint Camelot, et Arthur et Merlin n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, malgré les tentatives de Gwaine de faire évoluer les choses.

Si Merlin avait tendance à apprécier ce silence, qui lui permettait d'éviter de se sentir trop mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas le cas d'Arthur, qui, lui, voulait en parler. Il s'était promis d'arrêter de harceler son serviteur avec leur relation, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était incapable d'attendre que les choses évoluent d'elles-mêmes.

Alors que Merlin venait le réveiller, il le trouva déjà levé, assis à sa table.

\- Tu es debout ? S'étonna le sorcier.

\- Je t'attendais.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, sentant que la période de silence concernant leurs sentiments touchait à sa fin, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une autre conversation douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Arthur…

\- Non, écoutes, j'ai besoin qu'on en parle.

\- Pour dire quoi ? On a déjà fait le tour du sujet, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

\- C'est uniquement parce que je suis roi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si je n'étais pas roi, on serait ensemble ?

\- Tu es roi, d'accord ? Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de…

\- Merlin. Si je n'étais pas roi, tu serais avec moi ?

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Alors on a qu'à quitter Camelot.

Merlin ne put réprimer un sourire, et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, oui.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Si c'est ça que tu veux, on part. On ira quelque part où personne ne nous connaît, et on deviendra fermiers, ou… Ou rien du tout d'ailleurs, parce que tu pourras nous faire apparaître une maison et de la nourriture, donc on n'aura pas besoin de travailler.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Camelot ?

\- Il y a de gens qui feraient de bons rois. Leon par exemple, peu importe.

Merlin sourit et serra brièvement la main d'Arthur.

\- C'est un beau rêve, Arthur. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.

\- Merlin…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas quitter ton royaume, inutile d'insister.

\- Alors restes avec moi.

\- Je _suis_ avec toi.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Merlin baissa lentement les yeux, et avança vers l'armoire pour sortir des vêtements au roi.

\- Chemise blanche ou rouge ?

\- Celle qui te fera comprendre qu'on peut être ensemble.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et opta finalement pour la blanche.

\- Comment va Gwen ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à habiller Arthur.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que je lui ai dit que je la quittais.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller la voir.

\- Je doute qu'elle ait envie de te voir.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le sorcier avant de comprendre. Tu lui as dit ?!

\- Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je ne l'aimais plus, je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Tu sais, à vrai dire je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments.

\- Quand je suis allé dans le passé, Merlin, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

\- Tu me manquais. Et tu –enfin, l'autre toi –étais très proche de Morgana. J'ai réalisé que j'étais jaloux, et puis que c'était parce que je t'aimais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Disons qu'il ne donnait pas autant d'importance à cette histoire d'héritier que toi.

\- Tu étais avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu vois, c'est ça. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est lui que tu aimes.

\- Non, Merlin, non. Même quand j'étais avec lui, tu me manquais toujours. C'est toi que j'aime, et personne d'autre. Je t'aime pour toutes les choses qu'on a vécues, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as soutenu alors que je n'avais personne d'autre. Je t'aime pour cette lumière dans tes yeux quand tu dis que je suis un roi spécial, pour les fossettes qui creusent tes joues quand tu souris, pour…

Arthur n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase avant que Merlin n'agrippe son cou et n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné auquel Arthur répondit avec ferveur. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son serviteur, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Merlin passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Arthur recula légèrement, heurtant la table au passage. Il avait envie que ce moment ne cesse jamais, mais Merlin finit par se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Désolé. Je… Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- C'est _toi_ qui m'as sauté dessus.

\- Oui, eh bien je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu en avais envie, Merlin. Parce qu'au fond tu sais très bien qu'on est fait pour…

\- Non. Ecoutes je… Ce qui vient de se passer est ma faute, je te l'accorde, mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, juste comme je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Merlin leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré. N'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation, et sachant pertinemment qu'Arthur n'en démordrait pas, il ramassa les vêtements qui trainaient et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne finis pas de m'habiller ?

\- Non, débrouille-toi tout seul.

Arthur soupira en le regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

Le soir venu, Merlin retourna dans la chambre d'Arthur pour préparer le roi pour la nuit, avec la ferme intention de ne pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que cette fois, c'était de sa faute, mais il espérait pouvoir revenir à des relations normales avec Arthur. Il trouva ce dernier assis sur son lit, pensif.

\- Tout va bien ?

Arthur marmonna vaguement un oui qui ne convainquit pas le sorcier, qui s'assit près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et s'il te plaît, ne réponds pas que c'est moi.

Arthur réprima un sourire, et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Merlin.

\- Rien. Je pensais juste…

\- A Morgana ?

Arthur tenta de ne pas sourire en voyant à quel point Merlin lisait en lui, et acquiesça.

\- J'espérais vraiment pouvoir la faire changer.

\- C'est peut-être encore possible.

\- Elle a essayé de nous tuer. Elle se fiche de ce que je peux dire, elle ne me croit même pas.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je sais. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle te tombe dans les bras, de toute manière. Je dis simplement qu'il est peut-être possible de la faire réfléchir.

\- Je pensais que tu essaierais de m'empêcher de la faire revenir.

\- Je sais que c'est important pour toi. Et, même si je doute qu'elle puisse réellement revenir, j'ai vu son regard quand elle a compris que tu voulais vraiment légaliser la magie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'espérer qu'elle puisse abandonner en partie sa vengeance, sans pour autant revenir à Camelot, soit idiot.

Arthur lui sourit, et songea à le prendre dans ses bras avant de se rétracter, n'ayant pas envie que Merlin le prenne comme une tentative de rapprochement amoureux. Finalement, le sorcier le fit pour lui, ce qui surprit Arthur.

\- Soyons clairs, c'est un câlin amical, prit soin de préciser Merlin.

Arthur ne put réprimer un rire, et resserra l'étreinte. Il savait que Merlin essayait de l'aider, et de lui montrer qu'il resterait près de lui-même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, Arthur prenait un peu plus conscience qu'il ne serait jamais capable de se satisfaire de leur amitié. Il aurait certainement pu s'il n'avait pas connu de relation avec le Merlin du passé, mais le fait est qu'il savait ce que ça faisait d'être avec lui, et il n'était pas capable de l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas seulement être avec Merlin, il en avait besoin. Comme s'il était une partie de lui, une partie qui lui avait manqué pendant trop longtemps, et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il se mit alors en tête de trouver une solution à ce problème d'héritier pour que Merlin cesse de le rejeter.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Merlin retourna dans sa chambre à la fin de la journée avant d'aller préparer Arthur pour la nuit, et trouva ce dernier assis sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Arthur se leva et lui tendit un papier.

\- Je t'apporte ta solution.

\- Quoi ?

Merlin attrapa le papier et le parcourut brièvement du regard, avant de lever les yeux vers le roi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 _\- Ca_ , c'est un papier qui dit que si le roi choisit un hériter qui ne soit pas de son sang et ensuite meurt sans héritier naturel, celui préalablement choisi sera couronné sans possibilité de contestations, c'est écrit là, déclara Arthur en pointant un paragraphe du doigt.

\- Je sais lire, merci. Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce papier règle ton obsession sur mon futur héritier, et te prouve qu'on peut être ensemble !

\- Arthur… Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

\- Non.

Merlin lui rendit le papier en soupirant.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce que je n'aurais pas d'héritier, je te trouve une solution, et tu n'es toujours pas content ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, bon sang ?

\- Mais _rien_ , Arthur, justement ! Tu… Tu ne comprends rien ! Il y a une différence majeure entre choisir un héritier par précaution, et en choisir un pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux !

\- Oui, c'est différent, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème !

\- Comment tu crois que le peuple et le conseil vont réagir, hein ?

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ca, c'est mon problème, pas le tien.

\- J'ai toujours réglé tes problèmes, Arthur.

\- Eh bien justement ! Pour une fois, arrête. Pourquoi tu ne pense jamais à toi et à ce qui _te_ rend heureux, hein ?!

A peine Arthur avait-il terminé sa phrase que Merlin s'approchait de lui d'un pas déterminé. Il agrippa sa taille et se jeta sur ses lèvres, lui donnant le meilleur baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le roi, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit, où Merlin se mit à cheval sur lui. Arthur se releva légèrement afin de se mettre en position assise, et plaqua une main dans le dos de son serviteur tandis qu'il passait l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, Merlin stoppa le baiser et se dégagea, au grand dam du roi.

\- Voilà, ça c'était pour moi. Content ? Demanda le sorcier d'un ton plus agacé qu'autre chose.

\- Si tu parles du baiser, définitivement, si tu parles de ton attitude, non.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

Arthur leva les bras en le regardant comme si la réponse était évidente, et Merlin se rapprocha légèrement.

 _\- Ca_ , c'est tout ce qu'on peut avoir, Arthur. Alors par pitié arrête de rendre la situation plus difficile que nécessaire.

Merlin quitta la pièce, plus par esprit de contradiction qu'autre chose puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre, et Arthur décida que c'en était assez. Il allait lui prouver que son raisonnement était stupide, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

Il exigea donc de ses conseillers et de ses chevaliers qu'ils se réunissent dès le lendemain matin, et demanda également à Merlin de venir, ce que le sorcier fit, supposant qu'Arthur voulait faire avancer le débat sur la légalisation de la magie. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Arthur plaça un papier au centre de la table ronde, et une fois les chevaliers et conseillers l'ayant vu, tous se retournèrent vers lui avec un regard chargé de questions. Merlin, qui n'avait pas vu le papier, commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque Leon prit la parole.

\- Sire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai décidé de choisir un héritier, et je veux que vous m'aidiez à prendre la bonne décision.

Merlin manqua de s'étouffer et lui attrapa le bras.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ce que tu me forces à faire.

Arthur dégagea son bras et se tourna à nouveau vers les membres de sa table, tandis que Merlin se passait une main sur le visage en se retenant de faire tomber le lustre afin de couper court à la réunion.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pardonnez-moi Sire, mais vous êtes jeune et même si vos relations avec la Reine se sont dégradées, vous devriez…

\- Je n'aurais pas d'héritier par le sang, le coupa Arthur d'un ton sec.

Gwaine, qui venait de comprendre le but de tout cela, ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire tout seul.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Rien, rien, laissez tomber !

Agacé, Merlin fit discrètement en sorte que le chevalier s'étouffe, mais ce dernier ne manqua pas de comprendre et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas d'héritier naturel ? Demanda l'un des conseillers.

Arthur jeta rapidement un regard vers Merlin, qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire la vérité.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai toujours refusé de sacrifier mes valeurs en épousant quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouverais rien.

Les membres de la table ronde acquiescèrent, et Merlin lui donna un coup de pied, auquel le roi ne réagit pas, sachant pertinemment que le sorcier ne créerait jamais de scandale public, et ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire.

\- Eh bien… Vous savez également, je suppose, que Guenièvre et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, et cela parce qu'éprouve désormais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Les conseillers et chevaliers se raidirent sur leur siège, attendant la suite, alors que Merlin s'enfonçait dans le sien en maudissant Arthur de toute son âme.

\- Il y a donc quelqu'un que j'aime, plus que tout. Quelqu'un avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Quelqu'un que j'aime depuis longtemps et que je _sais_ que je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer.

Arthur tentait de parler à Merlin à travers son discours aux chevaliers, en espérant que s'il parvenait à le toucher, il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Leon, Perceval et Elyan, qui étaient assis près de Gwaine, semblèrent soudain frappés par une révélation et se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Merlin, qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas frapper Arthur.

\- Sire, j'ai du mal à voir le rapport avec votre héritier, intervint un membre du Conseil. Au contraire, cela devrait vous permettre d'en avoir un.

\- Non. C'est justement ça, le… Problème. Je…

Arthur se passa la main sur le visage, ne sachant pas comment annoncer à ses conseillers qu'il était amoureux de son serviteur, qui était donc un homme et se révélait également être un sorcier et la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé les négociations sur la légalisation de la magie.

Finalement, il opta pour le silence, et se pencha vers Merlin, l'embrassant par surprise. Le sorcier le repoussa assez rapidement, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui reprocher toutes sortes de choses, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune envie que les membres de la table ronde assistent à quoi que ce soit de plus.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous les yeux écarquillés autant qu'il leur était possible, bouches-bée, leur regard passant de Merlin à Arthur.

Arthur se mordit brièvement la lèvre, et pria pour que les retours ne soient pas majoritairement négatifs, sans quoi il pouvait être sûr que Merlin allait le déchirer en petits morceaux pour l'offrir à son dragon.

Devant le silence de plomb qui régnait sur la pièce, Gwaine décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et se leva.

\- Au moins ça, c'était inattendu ! Enfin, pas vos sentiments hein, mais le fait que vous les déballiez publiquement. Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez capable !

Leon se leva à son tour, fixant son roi dans les yeux.

\- Je vous resterai fidèle quoiqu'il arrive, Sire. Et, si je puis me permettre, je pense que vous devriez suivre votre cœur.

Perceval et Elyan suivirent le mouvement, ainsi que pratiquement tous les chevaliers. Les membres du Conseil restèrent quant à eux plus mitigés, ne connaissant pas Merlin aussi bien que les chevaliers, et la plupart ayant connu le règne d'Uther, et lui ayant voué une allégeance sans pareil. Une partie d'entre eux se leva néanmoins, montrant leur soutien au roi, tandis que beaucoup d'autres clamèrent avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Finalement, seule une minorité avoua être clairement contre leur relation, et ces résultats satisfirent largement Arthur, puisque l'opposition était minime et se soumettrait facilement si les conseillers qui voulaient réfléchir se rangeaient de son côté. Et si certains refusaient toujours d'accepter sa relation avec Merlin, il les renverrait, après tout, une dizaine de conseillers était facilement remplaçable. Par ailleurs, il savait très bien que les chevaliers et conseillers étaient généralement représentatifs du peuple, et s'ils acceptaient la situation, il y a avait de grandes chances pour que le peuple en fasse de même, surtout qu'Arthur savait qu'il appréciait Merlin.

Le roi proposa alors de faire un point dans deux jours, pour laisser le temps à ceux qui en avaient besoin de réfléchir. Une fois tous les chevaliers et conseillers sortis de la salle, Arthur se rassit sur son siège, à côté de Merlin qui n'avait pas quitté le sien, et tenta de se pencher vers lui.

-Ne t'avise pas de m'approcher.

\- Donc tu es énervé.

\- Enervé ? Non. Je suis furieux !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu vois bien, la plupart accepte notre relation, on va pouvoir être ensemble !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Est-ce que tu m'as seulement demandé mon avis avant de révéler publiquement notre relation ?

\- Non mais…

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit de me forcer à révéler mes sentiments, Arthur !

\- Très bien, je suis désolé ! Mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour nous.

\- Non, tu l'as fait pour _toi_.

\- Mais bon sang Merlin, vois le résultat !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais _pas._

\- Tu peux m'en vouloir parce que je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments, mais tu fais exactement la même chose !

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu m'as demandé si je vivais bien le fait que tu passes ton temps à me sauter dessus pour ensuite me balancer que tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? Jamais ! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je ne supportais pas cette situation ! C'est soit tu es pleinement avec moi, soit tu t'en tiens à une relation strictement professionnelle, mais tu n'as aucun droit de jouer entre les deux, et de jouer avec mes sentiments !

\- Très bien ! On aura une relation _strictement professionnelle_ alors !

Merlin s'était levé, et se dirigea fermement vers la porte.

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi buté !

Arthur le rattrapa et le força à lui faire face. Il songea d'abord à ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, et il savait que le sorcier pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, et à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Il tenta à son tour de déchiffrer le regard de celui qu'il aimait, et s'il y voyait la trahison que Merlin avait ressentie en comprenant qu'Arthur allait rendre publique leur relation, il pouvait aussi y lire à quel point Merlin l'aimait.

Finalement, Merlin se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, bien plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Arthur lui saisit la main.

\- Je te jure que si tu me dis que ça n'aurait pas du arriver, je…

Merlin sourit, et le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Arthur enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, de manière à ne pas le laisser s'éloigner lorsqu'ils se sépareraient à nouveau.

\- Je ne le dirai pas… murmura Merlin en passant les bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer.

Arthur resserra l'étreinte, et posa brièvement ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

\- …Si tu me donnes un jour de repos.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver !

Arthur leva le bras pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne, et Merlin se mit à rire tandis qu'Arthur posait son front contre le sien, en priant pour que rien d'autre ne se mette en travers de leur route.

* * *

 _Et voilà, plus qu'un seul chapitre ! J'espère que celui-là vous aura plu, et je vous poste la fin la semaine prochaine en priant pour qu'elle ne déçoive personne 8D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voilà, on y est: le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui devient officiellement la plus longue que j'ai écrite._

 _J'espère que la fin vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Le soir venu, Merlin se rendit dans la chambre d'Arthur, et fut surpris de le trouver la tête dans l'armoire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Arthur sursauta, se cognant la tête au passage, et recula pour voir Merlin.

\- Rien. Je…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mes vêtements ?

Arthur baissa les yeux vers la chemise qu'il tenait.

\- Euh… J'ai pensé que tu viendrais t'installer ici…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta chambre est minuscule, alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir avec moi.

\- Et tu as déjà bougé mes affaires ? J'ai mon mot à dire ou… ?

\- Evidemment, mais je… Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Ca fait quoi, cinq heures ?

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste…

\- Tu passes déjà toutes tes journées ici de toute manière, ça ne change pas grand-chose si tu restes aussi la nuit.

Merlin soupira et s'approcha d'Arthur pour lui prendre la main.

\- Ca ne fait même pas deux semaines que tu as quitté Gwen, Arthur.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Elyan dit qu'elle sort à peine de la chambre que tu lui as donné, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Arthur soupira à son tour.

\- Ecoutes, je suis désolé pour Gwen, vraiment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir éviter tout cela, mais c'est trop tard. Et je ne crois pas qu'on devrait se priver pour la ménager. On se prive depuis déjà suffisamment longtemps.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble, je dis juste qu'on pourrait au moins attendre un peu avant de déplacer mes affaires ! Et puis, on ne sait pas ce que les membres du Conseil vont finalement décider. Sans parler du fait qu'un roi est supposé attendre avant de laisser quelqu'un vivre avec lui.

\- Bon, très bien, dans ce cas épouses-moi.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et Arthur l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais attends demain pour remettre tes affaires chez Gaius, et restes avec moi ce soir. S'il te plaît.

\- S'il te plaît ? Tu es malade ?

Arthur sourit avant de capturer les lèvres de Merlin. Ce dernier s'agrippa à son cou, et le poussa vers le lit sans stopper le baiser. Arthur se laissa tomber sur les couvertures, et Merlin se mit à cheval sur lui en déplaçant la main pour atteindre sa chemise, qu'il commença à remonter, avant qu'Arthur ne le stoppe.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?

Arthur se releva pour s'asseoir, tout en maintenant Merlin sur lui.

\- J'en ai envie, vraiment. Mais pas ce soir.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je veux que la première nuit que tu passes ici, on la passe comme ça.

Arthur retourna Merlin et le fit tomber dans le creux de ses jambes. Le sorcier appuya machinalement son dos contre le torse du roi, qui l'enroula de ses bras. Arthur laissa tomber sa tête sur celle de Merlin, avant de murmurer.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime le plus.

Merlin laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du roi, en la penchant suffisamment pour pouvoir voir son visage, et lui offrit un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur d'Arthur, qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le simple fait de tenir Merlin dans ses bras le rendait plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre, et il voulait que ce moment dure aussi longtemps que possible. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il pencha la tête pour obtenir un angle de vue sur le visage de Merlin, et constata que le sorcier s'était déjà endormi. Il commença alors à bouger pour les faire passer sous les draps, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, puis il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver allongé. Il sentit alors Merlin bouger, et eut peur de l'avoir réveillé, avant de comprendre qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil. Arthur tenta alors de le déplacer légèrement afin qu'ils soient tous les deux plus confortablement installés, tout en le gardant dans ses bras, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir s'éloigner. Une fois suffisamment bien installé, le roi ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater que Merlin dormait toujours, étant habitué à ce que le sorcier soit debout avant n'importe qui d'autre dans le château. Il sourit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses bras, et commença instinctivement à tracer des figures sur sa peau du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne bouge et ne lève la tête vers lui.

\- Déjà réveillé ?

\- Je crois que c'est toi qui as dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude.

\- Donc je suis encore en retard ?

Arthur émit un rire, et resserra son bras dans le dos de son serviteur.

\- Oui. Mais tu seras pardonné si tu restes avec moi cette nuit.

\- Arthur…

\- Oui, oui, je sais… Gwen… Conseil… Bla bla bla…

Merlin n'apprécia que moyennement l'imitation d'Arthur et le lui fit sentir en lui collant un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui fit rire le roi, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Après ce que tu viens de faire, tu peux toujours courir.

Merlin se dégagea des bras d'Arthur, et sortit du lit malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

\- Dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard.

\- Je suis le roi, j'ai le droit d'être en retard.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et le saisit par le bras pour le tirer hors du lit.

\- Mmmh… Laisses-moi dormir !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à dormir quand je dormais, au lieu de jouer avec tes mains !

\- Comment tu sais ça si tu dormais ?

\- Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, je me suis réveillé je te rappelle. Bon sang, descends de ce lit, tu le retrouveras ce soir !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est maintenant que je le veux !

Merlin soupira, et Arthur finit par se laisser tirer vers le bord du lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment proche de Merlin pour pouvoir l'agripper par surprise et le faire tomber sur le lit avec lui.

\- Avec toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Mais c'est pas possible… Soupira Merlin.

Le sorcier tenta ensuite de se dégager de l'emprise d'Arthur, ce qui était peine perdue puisque le roi avait plus de force que lui.

\- Mais arrêtes de bouger, râla Arthur en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me laisser partir.

\- Hors de question. Je suis le roi, tu dois faire ce que je dis, n'oublies pas.

\- Vu le nombre de fois que tu le dis par jour, personne ne risque d'oublier.

\- Si je le dis autant, c'est parce que tu te fiches de mon autorité.

\- Tu as perdu toute autorité le jour où tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Non, j'ai dû rêver !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu rêves de moi ?

\- Uniquement lorsque je fais des cauchemars.

Arthur sourit et força Merlin à s'appuyer sur lui, avant de desserrer son étreinte une fois sûr qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour s'enfuir.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Arthur.

Merlin se retourna pour l'embrasser, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre.

\- Bon sang, on ne vous a jamais appris à toquer ?

\- Pardon, princesse, je pensais que vous étiez debout. Et je ne savais pas que…

Gwaine désigna Merlin avec un sourire grivois, et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Savoir si vous maintenez la réunion concernant la légalisation de la magie de ce matin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je la supprimerais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avec ce qui s'est passé hier… Enfin quoique, vous avez l'air de bien le vivre !

\- Ce sont deux sujets totalement différents, alors oui, je maintiens la réunion.

\- Très bien.

Gwaine s'avança vers la porte, et se retourna avant de sortir.

\- C'est dans dix minutes, vous feriez mieux de lâcher Merlin.

Il quitta la pièce, et Arthur se retourna vers Merlin.

\- Dix minutes ?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire, je vais être en retard maintenant !

\- Tu rigoles ? Je t'ai dit que tu allais être en retard, c'est toi qui n'en as rien eu à faire ! C'est ta faute, pas la mienne.

\- Puisque je suis en retard par _ta_ faute, tu viens chasser avec moi cet après-midi !

Arthur se dépêcha de s'habiller, et atteignit la salle du Conseil juste à temps. Si les conseillers étaient légèrement mal à l'aise au départ, le souvenir de la réunion de la veille, et l'anticipation de celle qui aurait lieu le lendemain bien en tête, un certain professionnalisme prit le dessus, et Arthur remarqua que plus de membres étaient d'accord avec la légalisation de la magie qu'avant. Certainement qu'à côté d'un roi qui voulait se mettre en couple avec un homme, un roi cherchant à légaliser la magie semblait beaucoup moins contraignant et grave. Au fond, Arthur se fichait de savoir pourquoi ils changeaient d'avis, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que si les choses continuaient ainsi, Merlin n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de se cacher.

* * *

Une fois la réunion terminée, Arthur partit chasser, et força Merlin à venir avec lui en dépit de ses protestations. Alors qu'ils rodaient dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure, heure durant laquelle le sorcier n'avait cessé de râler ou de se plaindre, Arthur finit par apercevoir un cerf.

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre, tu vas le faire fuir !

\- Tant mieux, au moins il vivra plus longtemps !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire.

\- C'est toi qui m'as forcé à venir, alors assumes-en les conséquences !

\- Pardon d'avoir voulu passer du temps avec toi !

\- Non mais… Tu sais que je déteste la chasse.

\- Tu sais que la chasse est à peu près le seul moment où on peut être tranquille sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger ?

\- Bon très bien, mais alors pourquoi on chasse réellement, hein ?

\- La crédibilité, Merlin, la crédibilité.

Merlin grimaça et Arthur voulut répliquer, avant de se stopper en entendant du bruit dans les fourrés.

\- Quoi ?

Arthur posa une main sur son torse en lui faisant signe de se taire.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais tais-toi !

\- Ne me dis pas de me…

Arthur plaqua sa main contre la bouche du sorcier avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, et sortit son épée en entendant le bruit se rapprocher. Finalement, une silhouette sortit des bois et il retint brièvement sa respiration en reconnaissant Morgana. La jeune femme lui lança un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux, et, avant qu'Arthur ou Merlin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle leva la main et envoya le sorcier dans les airs. Il finit sa course contre un arbre, et s'assomma sur le coup tandis qu'Arthur se précipitait vers lui.

\- Merlin !

Il arriva rapidement à ses côtés, et s'assura qu'il allait bien. Il le souleva donc légèrement pour voir le dos de son crâne, et remarqua une plaie qui saignait abondamment. Merlin s'était de toute évidence violemment ouvert le crâne en se cognant. Arthur prit sur lui pour ne pas paniquer, et lui ôta son foulard pour l'enrouler autour de sa propre main, qu'il plaqua contre la blessure en espérant stopper le saignement. N'étant absolument pas confortablement installé, il déplaça Merlin pour le prendre sur lui, ayant ainsi plus de facilité à garder la main sur la plaie.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?!

\- Simple précaution, Arthur. Je ne tiens pas à ce _qu'Emrys_ puisse me blesser.

Arthur déglutit difficilement, conscient qu'il devait ramener Merlin à Gaius rapidement s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se vide de son sang. Mais il doutait que Morgana ne le laisse partir.

\- Morgana… Il est blessé, laissez-moi partir. S'il vous plaît.

\- Oh, n'est-ce pas touchant ? Le roi qui veut à tout prix sauver la vie de son serviteur. J'en pleurerais presque.

\- Morgana…

\- Il paraît que vous voulez légaliser la magie.

\- C'est vrai. Je… J'ai lancé les négociations, et le Conseil commence à adhérer, je devrais pouvoir lever l'interdiction d'ici quelques mois.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi décider d'aller à l'encontre de tout ce que votre cher père a fait ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui ! Morgana, je ne suis _pas_ Uther ! Je sais que la magie n'est pas mauvaise, et je ne veux pas que les gens souffrent pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas décidé ! Les gens comme Merlin, comme vous !

\- Ne prétendez pas que vous le faites pour moi !

\- Mais c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas que pour vous, mais en partie, oui ! Parce que contrairement à tout ce que vous pensez de moi, je tiens à vous ! Et si vous m'aviez seulement fait confiance à l'époque, je vous aurais aidée. Parce que je vous considérais comme une sœur bien avant d'apprendre que vous ne l'étiez réellement !

Morgana ne répondit pas, et Arthur voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit Merlin bouger dans ses bras. Il baissa alors les yeux vers lui, et le vit ouvrir les siens difficilement.

\- Arth…ur ?

\- Oui, eh… Merlin ?

Le sorcier voulut se relever, mais Arthur le maintint au sol.

\- Ne bouges pas, tu es blessé.

Merlin n'eut pas la force de protester, d'autant plus que sa vision se brouillait. Arthur appuya un peu plus sur sa blessure en constatant que le sang s'écoulait encore massivement. Le foulard en était désormais trempé, et il dégoulinait le long de son bras. Le roi inspira profondément, tentant de cacher à quel point il avait peur de le perdre. Merlin voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se mit à tousser violemment, et Arthur tenta de le relever légèrement en espérant que ça aiderait. Le roi dégagea sa main pour essayer de voir si la blessure était vraiment profonde, mais il y avait trop de sang pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Il la replaça alors sur la plaie en appuyant, ce qui fit grimacer Merlin de douleur, et leva les yeux vers Morgana, l'implorant de le laisser aider le sorcier.

\- Morgana… Je dois vraiment l'emmener chez Gaius au plus vite… S'il vous plaît.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de parler, cher frère.

\- Il va mourir !

\- Et c'est sensé me motiver à vous laisser partir ? Il m'a trahie, tout comme vous ! Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider, hein ?

Arthur soupira en resserrant son bras autour du torse de Merlin, qui se remit à tousser. Le roi se pencha vers lui, et vit qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Merlin… Merlin ! Eh, restes avec moi ! Morgana, je… Je vous le redis, je ne vous ai pas trahie ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, comment vouliez-vous que je puisse vous aider ? Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance, vous n'avez jamais cru que je vous aiderez, vous n'avez cru que je vous aimais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Parce que je l'aurais fait, et je… Vous avez toujours beaucoup compté pour moi, et en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, vous comptez encore !

Arthur se passa la main sur le visage pour empêcher les larmes de couler, se fichant de se tâcher de sang au passage. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Merlin en restant par terre, tout comme il savait qu'il devait convaincre Morgana pour pouvoir rejoindre Camelot. Il resserra encore sa prise sur Merlin, lui intimant de garder les yeux ouverts, avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec Morgana.

\- Vous semblez oublier tout ce que vous avez pu dire sur la magie et à quel point elle était néfaste, Arthur. Comment étais-je –suis-je –supposée croire que vous m'auriez aidée ?

\- J'avais tort. J'avais tort sur beaucoup de choses, mais… Je ne vous aurais jamais envoyée à la mort. Vous n'y avez jamais cru, mais j'ai toujours tenu à vous. Lorsque vous veniez d'arriver à Camelot, après la mort de votre père, vous ne m'aimiez pas, et… Vous vous souvenez du jour où vous êtes tombée dans un lac, et que vous avez failli vous noyer ? Je vous ai dit qu'un fermier vous avez sortie de l'eau, mais… C'était moi. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que j'étais déjà doté d'une foutue arrogance à l'époque, mais c'était moi. Je vous ai sauvée ce jour-là, et je l'aurais refait. Je veux encore vous sauver, Morgana. Il est encore temps de mettre fin à ce bain de sang. Trop de gens en ont souffert, arrêtons cela. Je vous en prie.

Morgana déglutit difficilement, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Merlin fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Arthur se pencha vers lui, et le recouvrit de sa cape, même s'il n'était pas sûr que ça lui apporte un quelconque confort. Le sorcier leva difficilement les yeux vers lui, et tenta de sourire. Merlin était parfaitement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait mal, et il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces avaient quitté son corps, à un tel point que même garder les yeux ouverts était devenu une vraie bataille. Il voulut bouger la main pour atteindre Arthur, mais il en était incapable. Le roi le fit alors pour lui, et Merlin tenta de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, avant de fermer les yeux, n'ayant plus la force de les garder ouverts. Il put à peine entendre Arthur l'appeler avant de sombrer dans un état inconscient, et que la souffrance ne cesse.

* * *

Arthur fut prit de panique en voyant Merlin tomber inerte dans ses bras, et se mit à le secouer pour le réveiller, en vain. Il plaqua la main sur sa nuque à la recherche d'un pouls, mais peina à en trouver un, et lorsqu'il comprit que continuer à secouer le sorcier ne servirait à rien, il vacilla et s'agrippa à lui, plongeant la tête dans son cou. Les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues se mêlaient au sang qui s'écoulait toujours du crane de Merlin tandis qu'Arthur s'effondrait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal sans blessures physiques, mais il avait pourtant bel et bien l'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer la poitrine pour lui broyer et lui arracher le cœur.

Perdu dans sa douleur, il en avait oublié la présence de Morgana, qui finit par se rappeler à lui. Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux, et poussa le roi sur le côté.

\- Poussez-vous.

Arthur leva les yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Poussez-vous, je vous dis !

Il finit néanmoins par obtempérer, et se décala. Morgana saisit Merlin, et plaqua une main sur sa blessure. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'Arthur ne comprit pas, et le roi vit la plaie se refermer lentement. Morgana s'éloigna légèrement de Merlin, et Arthur se précipita vers lui. Il le prit sur lui, et lui passa une main sur le visage, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais auparavant. Chaque seconde lui paraissait être interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Merlin bouger légèrement sous la sienne. Il inspira profondément, et le sorcier finit par ouvrir les yeux, haletant. Arthur le releva et s'agrippa fermement à lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit ses mains monter lentement dans son dos, et soupira de soulagement en l'embrassant sur la tempe, avant de tourner le regard vers Morgana, qui s'était relevée et s'éloignait vers la forêt.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

Morgana ne répondit rien.

\- Morgana… Revenez.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et Arthur aurait pu jurer voir une larme perler au coin de son œil.

\- On pourrait tout oublier… Redevenir comme avant. Je sais que vous vous souvenez de ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille, des amis. S'il vous plaît…

Morgana déglutit à nouveau.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Elle se retourna et avança vers la forêt. Arthur la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, avant de se concentrer sur Merlin, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Merlin ?

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui. Il semblait épuisé, mais au moins il était vivant. Arthur tenta de sourire, et dégagea des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux avant de lui entourer le visage pour l'embrasser, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Morgana se retourner brièvement vers eux avant de disparaître dans les bois.

Puis, Arthur décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer à Camelot, et il aida Merlin à se relever. Le sorcier tituba pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, et le roi comprit qu'il ne serait jamais capable de rejoindre le château, pas sans les chevaux que Morgana avait fait fuir. Il le souleva alors du sol, et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à Camelot, lui répétant que tout allait bien. Ou peut-être se le répétait-il à lui-même.

Après une longue marche, qui lui avait semblé bien trop longue, Arthur atteint finalement la citadelle. Les chevaliers qui se trouvaient devant le palais remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il était couvert de sang, ainsi que Merlin, et se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Où est Gaius ?

\- Chez lui.

Arthur soupira, soulagé que le médecin ne soit pas parti chercher des plantes ou faire Dieu sait quoi, et il monta le plus rapidement possible les marches qui menaient jusque chez lui. Ayant les mains prises, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter le vieil homme.

\- Sire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il… Il s'est ouvert le crâne, je crois. Et il s'est évanoui. Morgana a soigné la plaie, mais… Il ne va pas mieux…

Gaius lui demanda de poser Merlin sur la table, et Arthur s'obtempéra. Le médecin l'examina ensuite pendant un moment, chaque seconde angoissant un peu plus le roi. Finalement, Gaius se décida à lui parler.

\- Morgana a soigné la plaie, mais ça n'a pas remplacé le sang qu'il a perdu, ce qui explique qu'il ne se soit pas remis immédiatement.

\- Mais… Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il va s'en remettre, oui. Il a seulement besoin de repos.

Arthur hocha la tête, et déclara qu'il voulait rester auprès de Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Lorsque la nuit tomba, et que le sorcier n'avait toujours pas bougé, il demanda à Gaius s'il pouvait l'emmener dans sa chambre, où il serait certainement plus confortable. Le médecin acquiesça, à condition qu'Arthur le prévienne du moindre changement.

* * *

Arthur installa donc Merlin dans son lit, et veilla sur lui une partie de la nuit, avant de tomber de fatigue. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit Merlin qui lui souriait, et se releva d'un coup.

\- Merlin ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Si tu arrêtes de me donner des coups, ça devrait aller.

Merlin voulut s'asseoir, mais le roi le maintenait fermement allongé.

\- Non, tu dois rester allongé.

\- Arthur, je vais bien.

Le sorcier poussa sa main et se mit en position assise malgré les protestations du roi. Arthur finit par céder, et se releva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, avant que Merlin ne se blottisse contre lui pour l'enlacer. Le roi enfouit la tête dans son cou, tentant d'évacuer toute la pression des dernières heures. Alors qu'il serrait Merlin de plus belle, refusant de le lâcher, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Gwaine.

\- Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ?

Merlin déclara qu'il allait bien en souriant, et Arthur voulut savoir pourquoi le chevalier venait les déranger, une fois de plus sans toquer.

\- Je viens vous informer que le Conseil s'est réuni la nuit dernière.

\- Pardon ? On peut savoir sur ordre de qui ?

\- Initiative des membres, je crois. Vous savez, votre retour à Camelot, couvert de sang et au bord de la dépression nerveuse n'est pas vraiment passée inaperçue.

\- Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez d'exagérer.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ils en sont venus à la conclusion que vous aimiez réellement notre petit Merlin, et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de voir les conséquences s'ils décidaient de vous empêcher d'être avec lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez l'accord du Conseil, Arthur.

Gwaine sourit, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de jeter sur les lèvres de Merlin pour l'embrasser. Le chevalier décida de les laisser tranquilles, et s'éloigna.

Arthur finit par mettre fin au baiser, et sourit tendrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement, déclara-t-il en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Merlin, écoutes… Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais attendre, mais… On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, et si… Si quelque chose devait mal se passer, je ne veux pas qu'on est de regrets. Je veux savoir qu'on a passé tout le temps qu'on pouvait ensemble, et…

\- Arthur.

\- Oui ?

\- Mes affaires restent dans ton armoire.

Arthur sourit à nouveau, et Merlin se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de s'allonger dans ses bras, encore fatigué.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Merlin était sur le point de s'endormir, Arthur se mit à lui parler. Il était en train de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, et avait éprouvé le besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

\- Lancelot te manque ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Lancelot. Il te manque ?

\- Parfois, oui. J'ai toujours considéré l'année où il était à Camelot comme la meilleure de celles que j'ai passées à cacher mes pouvoirs. Parce que j'avais quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais être moi-même.

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Je regrette de l'avoir traité de la sorte. Il ne le méritait pas.

\- Il ne t'en voulait pas, tu sais.

Arthur réprima un léger sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'y ai juste pensé, et je me demandais s'il te manquait encore.

\- C'est drôle que tu en parles ce soir. Enfin, pas drôle « drôle » mais…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vois, je suis un mauvais roi, incapable de se souvenir de la date à laquelle l'un de ses meilleurs chevaliers est mort.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

\- Je vais à Avalon chaque année, à sa mort et à celle de Freya.

\- Avalon ?

\- C'est un lac.

\- Oui, je sais, merci. Mais pourquoi là-bas ?

\- Parce que c'est là-bas que sont leur corps.

\- Je pourrai venir avec toi ?

\- Tu as des réunions toute la journée.

\- Je peux annuler.

\- Arthur… Ce sont des réunions importantes.

\- Peut-être, mais toi aussi tu es important. Je veux venir avec toi. Je ne veux pas être là uniquement quand tout va bien, Merlin. Et puis… J'ai envie de rendre hommage à Lancelot. Je le lui dois bien, après tout.

Merlin acquiesça avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- On ferait mieux de dormir alors.

Arthur hocha la tête et s'allongea à ses côtés.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un œil vers Merlin, qui dormait encore. Il songea à s'allonger pour se rendormir, mais fut coupé dans son élan en remarquant une silhouette dans la pénombre. Il s'empressa de se pencher par-dessus Merlin pour attraper son épée, lorsque l'intrus prit la parole.

\- Lâche-donc cette épée, elle ne te servira à rien.

L'intrus s'approcha du lit et de la fenêtre, suffisamment pour qu'Arthur puisse distinguer son visage, et le roi cessa de respirer pendant une seconde en le reconnaissant, et tomba à moitié sur Merlin sous la surprise, ce qui fit grogner le sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

L'intrus fit briller ses yeux, et Merlin se rendormit avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Arthur le retourna pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Il va bien, pas la peine de paniquer ! Je me suis juste assuré qu'il ne se réveillerait pas trop tôt. Ce n'est pas à lui que je veux parler.

Arthur leva les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En face de lui se tenait le vieux sorcier qui avait tenté de sauver son père, autrement dit le sorcier que Merlin lui avait dit être. Seulement Merlin dormait à côté de lui, et ne pouvait donc pas être cet homme, à moins qu'il ne puisse se dédouble, le lui ait caché, et ne s'amuse à jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, Arthur.

Le roi se sentit alors comme frappé par une révélation.

\- Merlin ? Celui de… Du passé ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je viens du futur, Arthur. Ton futur, pas l'un de ces stupides futurs alternatifs.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Parce que, comme disait l'un de mes amis, il est un jour où la vérité doit être révélée.

Arthur jeta un œil vers Merlin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, avant de lever à nouveau le regard vers le vieux Merlin, qui était donc, s'il avait bien compris, le futur de celui qui dormait à côté de lui.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Ne te demandes-tu donc pas comment et pourquoi tu es allé dans un passé alternatif ? Ou comment et pourquoi tu en es revenu ?

\- Vous connaissez les réponses ?

\- Non, j'ai seulement fait ce voyage jusqu'à ton époque pour t'embêter, voyons !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, et le vieil homme poursuivit, mais le roi put voir son visage s'assombrir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler de quelque chose de nettement moins joyeux.

\- C'est le Merlin du passé qui a décidé de te renvoyer, après avoir compris que ton monde existait toujours. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui que tu aimais vraiment, alors il a demandé à Kilgharrah de lui expliquer comment te renvoyer vers lui, déclara le vieux sorcier en pointant Merlin du doigt.

Arthur soupira en comprenant que le Merlin du passé s'était sacrifié pour qu'il soit heureux.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé après que je sois parti ?

\- Le Arthur dont tu avais pris la place est revenu, mais nul ne sait s'il a des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est arrivé après à Merlin, ou à Morgana.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux savoir !

\- Oui mais je l'ignore, imbécile ! Je t'ai suivi ici lorsque tu es revenu, et je ne suis pas retourné dans le passé.

\- Comment ça, vous m'avez suivi ?

\- Comment crois-tu que Kilgharrah savait qui tu étais et d'où tu venais alors qu'il s'agissait du Kilgharrah du passé ?

\- C'était vous !

\- Oui. Et c'est également moi qui ai fait tomber Merlin de la falaise.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous auriez pu le tuer !

\- Une simple chute ne l'aurait pas tué ! Et il te fallait un électrochoc pour que tu lui avoues tes sentiments, sans quoi tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Il était hors de question d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien !

\- Fait quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

Le vieux sorcier soupira, et perdit cet air narquois qui lui était pourtant caractéristique. Il poussa Merlin sur Arthur pour s'asseoir sur le lit, et le roi tenta de mettre le sorcier endormi à l'aise, avant d'écouter ce que le vieux Merlin avait à dire.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé dans le passé, et qui ai fait tout le reste, parce que je voulais que ça arrive, expliqua-t-il en désignant le fait qu'Arthur tenait Merlin.

\- On… Vous n'êtes pas avec le Arthur de votre époque ?

Le sorcier baissa les yeux, et Arthur aurait pu jurer voir une larme perler au coin de son œil.

\- Je viens de loin, très loin dans le futur. Le XXIème siècle. Tu es mort depuis bien longtemps. Et non, nous ne nous sommes jamais avoué nos sentiments. A vrai dire, tu es mort environ trois ans seulement après ce jour.

Arthur haleta légèrement.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourir dans trois ans, cesse de faire cette tête. Les choses ont changé. Mon passé ne sera pas ton futur. Mais tu dois connaître ce passé si tu veux éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs. Mon Arthur est mort à cause de la guerre avec Morgana. Il a été poignardé, et je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que nous avons tous les deux réalisé nos sentiments. Il a probablement regretté de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt, mais il est mort trop tôt pour avoir le temps de réellement en souffrir. Moi, ça fait deux mille ans que j'en souffre. Deux mille ans que je ressasse cette époque, les souvenirs que j'en ai et le regret de ceux que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais agi autrement. Le regret de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, de ne pas avoir pu l'aimer. Kilgharrah disait qu'il reviendrait un jour, mais… Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois en deux mille ans. Peut-être que le vieux dragon avait tort. Les gens disent souvent qu'ils auraient aimé être immortels, ne pas pouvoir mourir de vieillesse, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est. Perdre tous ceux qu'on a aimé, et ne jamais pouvoir cesser de regretter. La vie perd toute sa saveur, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de réparer mes erreurs. J'ai fini par trouver le moyen de remonter le temps, et j'ai décidé de te sauver. De nous sauver. De nous donner cette chance qu'on n'a pas eu à mon époque. Pour m'assurer que tu sois heureux, et qu'il ne finira pas comme moi, déclara le vieil homme en désignant Merlin. Alors surtout, prends-en soin. Assures-toi de ne pas gâcher vos vies. Et si un jour vous croisez Mordred, dis bien à ton Merlin de ne pas prendre trop au pied de la lettre les paroles de Kilgharrah, et de lui laisser une chance.

Arthur déglutit, le cœur serré à l'idée que Merlin ne souffre autant, et le vieil homme se leva, prêt à s'en aller lorsque le roi l'interpella.

\- Mais si vous avez changé votre propre passé, cela devrait changer votre futur, n'est-ce pas ? Et donc vos souvenirs ?

\- Jouer avec la magie ne se fait pas sans conséquences, Arthur, même pour moi. Toute magie puissante a un prix, et le mien, c'est que changer le passé ne changera pas mes souvenirs. Je ne connaîtrai jamais tout ce que vous vous apprêtez à vivre, et ne me souviendrai que de la fin tragique de mon époque. Il est aussi probable que je ne revoie jamais mon Arthur. Mais au moins je saurai qu'il y a quelque part une version de moi, et de toi, qui connaissent le bonheur.

Le vieux sorcier sourit tristement et disparut avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu répondre. Le roi serra machinalement Merlin, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à son tour, avant de le reposer sur l'oreiller.

Puis, Arthur resta un long moment sans bouger, assis sur le lit, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout était confus dans sa tête, mais il commençait à y voir de plus en plus clair. Et tout ce qui ressortait, c'était à quel point Merlin s'était investi pour lui. Bien sûr, il savait déjà que le sorcier ferait tout pour lui, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui le touchait le plus chez lui, mais il ne s'agissait plus seulement de son Merlin désormais. Le Merlin du passé avait sacrifié leur relation, et l'avait fait repartir dans son monde pour qu'il soit avec celui qu'il aimait réellement, en sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de sacrifier sa propre vie, et que rien ne garantissait que l'autre Arthur partagerait ses sentiments –quand bien même ce ne serait pas le même homme, et Arthur ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on ressentait dans ce cas là. Il espérait que ce Merlin était néanmoins heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude.  
Quand au Merlin qu'il venait de rencontrer, le futur de son Merlin… Il s'était voué à une éternité de tristesse juste pour avoir la certitude qu'il y avait quelque part un Arthur qui était heureux.

Arthur n'était pas stupide, il voyait bien ce que tout cela voulait dire. Merlin, n'importe quel Merlin existant dans l'univers, serait toujours prêt à tout sacrifier pour qu'il soit heureux. Et le roi ne l'en aimait qu'encore plus, mais il se sentait également un peu coupable. Coupable de savoir qu'il y avait au moins deux versions du sorcier qui étaient malheureuses à cause de lui. Ils l'avaient choisi, certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas la culpabilité. Et Arthur se jura de prendre soin de son Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier soupir, et de toujours tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Arthur n'en sortit que lorsqu'il sentit Merlin se lever pour s'asseoir également.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, répondit le roi en se tournant vers lui, je réfléchissais.

\- En pleine nuit ? Arthur, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de penser à Morgana. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, mais tu ne peux pas la forcer à revenir. Peut-être qu'elle le fera un jour, mais il est de toute manière trop tôt pour l'instant, pour tout le monde. Et puis, le Conseil ferait une syncope si tu leur disais qu'après la légalisation de la magie et notre couple, tu veux faire revenir Morgana.

\- Je ne pensais pas à Morgana.

\- Ah non ? A quoi tu pensais, alors ?

Arthur sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- A toi.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu te disais que vu que je suis un excellent valet, tu devrais me payer plus et augmenter mes jours de congés qui sont actuellement inexistants !

Arthur rit, et vint appuyer son dos contre le torse de Merlin pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Absolument pas. J'étais en train de penser à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et… Je ne t'ai pas très bien traité, et j'en suis désolé.

Il sentit Merlin l'embrasser sur la tempe en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, et il se tourna légèrement pour voir les yeux du sorcier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi, je t'ai toujours mal traité, et tu as perdu beaucoup à cause de moi. Tu devrais me haïr, pas m'aimer.

\- Tu te trompes, Arthur. Enfin, je suis d'accord que m'envoyer des objets à la figure, ce n'était pas sympa. Mais ce que j'ai perdu, je ne l'ai pas perdu à cause de toi.

\- J'ai tué Freya. C'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on pousse Balinor à nous aider, Will est mort pour me sauver, et Lancelot…

\- Et sans toi je ne les aurais même pas connus. Sauf Will, mais… Si je n'étais pas venu à Camelot, je n'aurais pas rencontré Freya, ni Lancelot, et je n'aurais jamais su qui était mon père. Tu te focalise sur ce que j'ai perdu, mais tu ne vois pas tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Et je suis heureux d'être venu à Camelot, et d'avoir rencontré tous ces gens, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Et puis, tu étais là pour moi, tu sais, même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Lorsque Freya est morte, tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et tu m'as redonné le sourire. Je t'aime, alors arrêtes de te culpabiliser pour des choses que tu ne peux pas changer.

Arthur hocha la tête et Merlin se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de décréter qu'ils feraient mieux de se rendormir. Il s'allongea donc, et Arthur se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Merlin s'endormit rapidement –ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il s'endormait toujours très vite et n'importe où –et Arthur prit quelques minutes pour le regarder dormir, avant d'inspirer profondément, et de l'embrasser brièvement.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il avant de s'installer pour dormir.

Il finit par s'endormir paisiblement, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, Merlin serait là pour lui, et que désormais l'inverse serait vrai. Il allait le rendre heureux, et s'assurerait que ni le Merlin du futur ni celui de passé ne se soit sacrifié pour rien.

* * *

 _Bon, voilà. Je sais que c'est une fin assez ouverte, mais j'ai du mal avec les "vraies" fin. Par contre, je reconnais qu'après avoir passé les deux tiers de la fic dans le passé, ne pas savoir ce qui arrive au Merlin et à la Morgana de là-bas peut être frustrant. Après, on peut tout imaginer XD Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous faire un sequel sur ce qui leur arrive._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, et lire vos nombreuses reviews, et j'espère que vous avez aimé la fin !_

 _PS: Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre Merthur, le chapitre 3 sera posté un peu plus tard dans la semaine parce que je me suis concentrée sur la fin de cette fic-ci avant de poursuivre What are you hiding._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autres fics ! Love 83_


	16. Chapter 16

Hey ! Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre bonus sorti de nulle part, désolée de vous décevoir XD

J'écris juste pour vous prévenir qu'une suite est prévue, portant sur l'UA après qu'Arthur soit retourné dans son monde. Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, donc ce ne sera probablement pas publié avant fin janvier/février, MAIS c'est en cours, et ça va arriver.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que je vous retrouverai tous sur ce sequel, bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir ! Je publie ceci uniquement pour vous prévenir que j'ai posté le premier chapitre du Sequel, que vous pouvez donc retrouver ici: s/12379555/1/Back-to-the-Start-Sequel

Le premier chapitre est plutôt court, les autres seront plus long. En revanche, étant pas mal occupée par la fac, mon rythme de publication sera plus lent que lorsque je publiais Back to the Start, ce sera plutôt un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaiens je pense.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !


End file.
